Légende des Dragons
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: La leyenda de los Dragones. Cuenta la leyenda, que los Dragones eran seres miticos y respetados, poderosas creaturas que desaparecieron aparentemente sin una razón. Caracter Propio. NALU, GRUVIA y muchas parejas más.
1. Una Rival para Erza

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capitulo 1.- Una rival para Erza

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra y Violet son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones: Comúnmente no meto personajes así en mis historias jajaja pero se me antojó el poder meterme en el mundo de FT, aunque no con mi nombre real, pero quizá aparezca por ahí jajaja.

**Capitulo 1. Una Rival para Erza.**

-Ahhh~ Necesito un buen baño…-con un bostezo, una chica de cabellos rubios caminaba al lado de su compañero de cabello rosa quien solo miraba aburrido el camino.

-Fue una misión aburrida, no pude ser más salvaje – se quejó.

-Pero si fuiste lo suficientemente bruto como para destruir la fortaleza de esos idiotas- un chico de cabello oscuro, detrás de ellos, reclamó.

-¡Pero no me basta!-hizo berrinche.

Las rubia y una pelirroja que los acompañaban, solo sonrieron, en la cabeza del pelinegro, iba un gato azul con un morralito verde.

-Por cierto Happy… ¿Qué carajos haces en mi cabeza?-preguntó alzando la vista- ¿el idiota ya se terminó de calcinar su cerebro y quería quemarte a ti?- el mencionado "idiota" se giró con el puño levantado en amenaza.

-Aye… Hace demasiado calor y Natsu está demasiado caliente, tú estás fresco-se quejó con cara de pereza.

-Seguro que se le fundió la última neurona que le quedaba… -se burló.

-¿Qué dijiste, exhibicionista?-reclamó amenazante.

-Lo que escuchase, cerillita- ambos magos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas no gratas mientras que las chicas solo los miraban, Lucy suspiró.

-Erza, ¿no vas a detenerlos?-la aludida sonrió.

-No, se portaron bien en la misión, no destrozaron más de lo necesario…-dijo orgullosa, Lucy la miró con expresión de circunstancias.

-¿Más de lo necesario?... ¡Pero si dejaron en ruinas el lugar de la misión!- se quejó al borde de la histeria.

-Pero por lo menos no vamos a tener que pagar los daños, ¡AYE!- gritó el gato feliz.

Lucy suspiró.

-Bueno, podré pagar la renta de este mes y me quedará dinero para poder comprarme ese libro que tanto quiero…-sonrió.

La pelirroja sonrió andando pero no se percató de que alguien iba caminando hacia ella y chocaron, de una manera inexplicable, todo su equipaje se desparramó por el suelo, los acompañantes de la pelirroja solo sudaron frío.

-Rueguen por el alma del infortunado que choco con ella –susurró Natsu.

-A-Aye…-susurraron los otros dos y el gato.

-Ara… perdón, no me fijé donde caminaba… -una voz melodiosa, femenina y sensual hizo que todos se giraran a ver a una hermosa chica de piel blanca, ojos violetas y cabello negro, lacio que caía hasta casi sus tobillos-

-Ten más cuidado… -dijo con severidad, pero a respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa que podía cautivar a un ángel, pero para la pelirroja solo le pareció una burla.

Mirada castaña y violeta se cruzaron, una sonriente, otra seria.

-Mira que tampoco ibas tan atenta… señorita pelirroja-dijo con arrogancia y la sonrisa no se le quitaba de los labios.

Los acompañantes de Erza abrieron los ojos como platos, le hicieron señas de que no dijese nada, pero no les prestó atención.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó cortante.

-Se me hace gracioso que uses armadura a plena luz del día, ¿quieres protegerte de algo?–Erza afiló la mirada, la chica solo amplió su sonrisa.

-Criticar a los demás es falta de educación – sentenció.

-No disculparse es una ofensa más grande, chica de la armadura- la pelinegra, dio un paso hacia atrás, Erza sacó una espada con su magia.

-Te voy a enseñar modales- susurró peligrosa, la otra chica sonrió para dar dos pasos hacia atrás, de un circulo de magia violeta, sacó una lanza de plata.

-Bien… entonces ven, pequeña pelirroja- Erza se lanzó al ataque mientras que la chica se defendía con maestría.

-¡E-Erza!-gritó la rubia al ver el choque de las armas, los chicos se quedaron atentos, podían ver que la pelirroja no peleaba con todo su poder, pero lanzaba ataques que bien podía herir a la otra chica.

-Se defiende de Erza… es sorprendente- dijo Gray parpadeando sorprendido, Natsu solo animaba la pelea de ambas chicas.

-¡Quiero pelear con la que gane!- Lucy le miró con una gota en la nuca.

-Así que te llamas Erza…-dijo la chica mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de la pelirroja, quien ante el comentario, dio un golpe para lanzar por los aires a la chica.

Esta, al verse lanzada, solo dio un par de giros para caer inclinada sobre el suelo, aún con pose de batalla.

-¡Es una grosería saber el nombre de tu contrincante y no decir el tuyo! – la chica se enderezó e hizo desaparecer la lanza, dejando a la vista un par de dagas egipcias doradas que giraban en sus dedos.

-El caso es que no fuiste tú, señorita pelirroja, la que me lo dijo –sonrió mientras saltaba para atacar a Erza, quien se re-equipo con un par de espadas gemelas para detenerla.

Cuando por fin, la chica pudo tener ventaja de Erza, esta notó en el peto de su armadura una marca, abrió los ojos y saltó hacia atrás dejando su defensa baja.

-Ustedes son de… -no pudo terminar ya que un golpe la hizo salir disparada al suelo, las dagas desaparecieron de sus manos.

-Parece que he ganado… -se acercó a ella, Lucy estaba nerviosa.

-Espera un poco Erza… -la pelirroja se detuvo girándose.

-Maestro- dijo con educación.

-¿Maestro?... –la extraña se levantó apenas para ver al anciano que se acercaba.- ¿Macarov-san?- sus ojos se iluminaron, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿De donde conoces al viejo?-preguntó el pelirrosa con enojo, colocándose frente a la chica.

-Alto ahí, chico de cabello rosa chistoso- una pequeña gatita de color violeta oscuro con alas blancas, se puso frente a la cara del mago de fuego, deteniéndolo con su patita.

-¡¿Cabello rosa chistoso?- gritó alterado Natsu.

-¿Un Exceed?- dijo Happy asombrado, todos se le quedaron mirando atentamente, la gata se giró a la chica.

-¡Kassandra!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes buscando pelea?- suspiró- Sé que admiras a esos desastrosos de Fairy Tail, pero no es para que te comportes como ellos…-se cruzó de patitas.- ¡Discúlpate!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Vi… ellos son de Fairy Tail…-la gata se giró lentamente hacia los magos.

-N-no puede ser… -se quedó quieta, deshizo sus alas y cayó al suelo admirada.

La chica de cabello negro se levantó del suelo y se inclinó en forma respetuosa.

-Siento las molestias, soy Kassandra Hamilthon, maga independiente y me gustaría unirme al gremio de Fairy Tail…-la gata se inclinó igualmente que ella.

-Soy Violet, su Exceed acompañante- ambas levantaron el rostro con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

-¿Pertenecer a Fairy Tail?- preguntó la rubia quien se le quedaba mirando y luego a la pelirroja quien aún tenía esa mirada amenazante.

-No soy nadie para negar nada, Kassy-chan, pero ten en cuenta de que los magos de Fairy Tail no atacan por que si… -dijo con amabilidad el maestro, Gray y Lucy sonrieron con circunstancias.

Decir que fue Erza quien atacó primero, era firmar su sentencia de muerte, aún eran jóvenes para morir en manos de una sicópata con armas muy filosas.

-No hay problema, lo recordaré- la sonrisa amable de Kassandra hizo que todos se relajaran, pero en realidad Erza solo se giró a su desperdigado equipaje para comenzar a ordenarlo en total silencio, nadie se atrevía a acercársele.

-Entonces vayamos al gremio –la chica sonrió mientras se unía al grupo con su respectiva Exceed en su hombro quien apenas miraba a todos, sus ojos estaban pegados al maestro.

-Tiene una magia sorprendente… -susurró suavemente la gatita.

-Y que lo digas, el viejo es un mago muy poderoso… es uno de los Diez Magos Santos –dijo el chico pelinegro a su lado.

-Vaya… -sonrió con algo de melancolía la pelinegra- Espero que me acepten en el gremio –sonrió- después de pelear con Titania- susurró.

-¿Sabías que ella era Titania?- preguntó Gray.

-Lo intuí… por el nombre y por su magia… -sonrió- pero no pude detenerme, siempre me ha gustado enfrentarme a magos fuertes –dijo alegremente.

Gray le sonrió con amabilidad y Lucy con alegría.

-No te preocupes, en el gremio toooodos se pelean –los tres comenzaron a reírse ante su comentario siguiendo su camino, aunque Erza y Natsu no le quitaban la mirada de encima a la nueva chica.

-Soy Lucy –se presentó la rubia.

-Gray, y el gato encima de mi es Happy –intentando hacerse el interesante.

-¡Aye!-

-Un placer conocerlos, chicos-

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos los reciben con tarros de alcohol y muchas botanas, Violet se queda algo intranquila, Kassandra sonríe divertida.

-Los rumores son ciertos, el gremio más fuerte, es el más escandaloso, loco y alcohólico que hay… -comentó la Exceed que esquivaba un tarro que misteriosamente salió disparado hacia ellos.

-¡Aye!, todos nos divertimos mucho aquí- Happy comentó animado pero fue golpeado por una… ¿sandía?

-¡Happy!- Violet voló a ver que se encontrara bien.

El maestro llevó a Kassandra a la barra para que Mirajeane les colocara la marca.

-¿Dónde preferirías tu marca, Kassandra-chan?- la sonrisa de la peliblanca hizo que la chica solo sonriera agradecida.

-Dime Kassy, y me gustaría en el pecho, la quiero cerca del corazón…-Mirajeane le miró y enterneció la mirada.

-Debes tener mucho tiempo el querer unirte al gremio… -el sello fue colocado sobre su pecho izquierdo en tono violeta mientras que a Violet, se lo colocaron en la espalda de color blanco.

-Demasiado tiempo, Mira-san… más de lo que te imaginas-susurró sentándose en la barra.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta en honor a la nueva miembro!- todos vitorearon, Kassandra se sentía feliz, Violet volaba alegre cerca de su amiga.

Horas y muchos litros de alcohol después.

-¡Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que Gray-san se haya desnudado en el centro de todas!... ¡Juvia-san se embriagó tanto después de eso, llorando por "Gray-sama"!- reía a carcajada suelta la nueva miembro, Lucy que venía a su lado igualmente no podía dejar de reír.

-Y eso que estaban ebrios, espera que cuando estén sobrios, no hay diferencia- todas estallaron de nuevo en risas.

Cana –que estaba consiente todavía-, Evagreen, Juvia, Erza –que misteriosamente tomó igual que todas las demás- Levi, Visca, Lucy y Kassandra, estaban caminando por la calle a altas horas de la noche, todas con aliento alcohólico, otras ebrias completamente, unas que apenas si estaban mareadas.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos a dormir?, no todas nos vamos a Fairy Hills y Kassandra no tiene donde quedarse… -Cana comentó mientras las chicas se recomponían de su ataque de risa.

-Kassy-san, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche si quieres…- se ofreció la rubia, y la nueva aceptó gustosa.

Se separaron despidiéndose animadamente.

-Erza, puedo notar que hay cierta tensión entre tu y la nueva –Cana se adelantó que misteriosamente traía otra botella de alcohol en la mano.

-Digamos que… siento una cierta rivalidad con ella… es como cuando Mira y yo peleábamos de pequeñas…- todas se quedaron calladas, andando en silencio, eso les parecía extraño.

-¿Rivales, eh?-dijo Cana mientras daba un trago a su botella.

En la casa de la rubia.

-¿Crees que Vi esté bien el gremio?, no desconfío pero… -dijo la pelinegra recostada en el suelo mirando al techo.

-No te preocupes, Mira-san es una muy buena persona, no le hará nada a Violet, de todas formas, se quedaron a dormir en el gremio por la hora… -la sonrisa de la rubia calmó a Kassandra.

-Vi es… como mi hija… -esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se girase en su cama para ver el perfil de su compañera.

-¿Tu hija?-

-Si, cuando encontré el huevo, lo cuidé lo mejor que pude hasta que nació, fue el día más feliz de mi vida… ya no me sentía sola, ya no viajaba sola… Vi se volvió mi compañera –la Heartphilia sonrió con agrado.

-Aquí también queremos a nuestros gatitos... –susurro la rubia acomodándose a dormir.

-Lo noté… hasta mañana, Lucy-san –

-Buenas noches, Kassy-san-

Ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Kassandra andaba como si nada mientras Lucy y algunas de las chicas parecían tener la peor resaca de sus vidas.

-No vuelvo a tomar así… -se quejó la rubia recargando la cabeza en la barra, Kassandra sonrió con pena ajena mientras sostenía su taza de té.

-Pobre Lucy-san… -

-Solo Lucy ¿vale?-se giró aún sobre la barra y sonrió, Kassy intentó en tragarse la risa.

-Ok, pero tu dime Kassy nada más… -dio un sorbo a su té.

-Vale… -suspiró.

-Ara, Kassy-chan, ¿ya sabes donde vas a vivir? –preguntó la peliblanca mientras limpiaba un plato.

-No sé, puedo encontrar una casa como la de Lucy –suspiró.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a Fairy Hills?, es donde la mayoría de las chicas vive, ningún chico puede ir ahí, o Erza se encarga de matarlo –Kassy sintió que una gota salió en su nuca al ver la sonrisa angelical de Mirajeane mientras decía eso.

-Y-ya veo… bueno, supongo que Fairy Hills sería lo ideal –sonrió con nerviosismo, cuando Mirajeane se fue, suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo, Kassy?- preguntó una rubia a su lado.

-Solo que de verdad… ¿Erza-san da tanto miedo?-preguntó mientras sus orbes violetas se fijaban en la pelirroja que regañaba a Gray y a Natsu por pelearse.

-No sabes cuanto… -el susurro de la rubia acompañada del gato azul, le hicieron sonreír de nuevo con circunstancias cuando de pronto escuchó que algo explotaba, se alarmó.

Cuando giró sus ojos, pudo ver como los barriles de vino, las mesas, platos, y demás ornamentos y utensilios del gremio salían volando, en eso la rubia la tomó de la mano para esconderse detrás de la barra.

-Acostúmbrate Kassy, esto es todos los días –

-Aye…-susurró un gato azul que comía felizmente un pescado.

Las chicas suspiraron.

**Les dejo las fichas de estos personajes nuevos jajaja, si quieren saber si Kassandra es un DS, lo dejo en cuestionamiento, no les diré nada por adelantado, espero les guste este fic jajaja.**

**Kassandra Hamilthon.**

**Edad: Desconocida, aparenta tener 20 años pero en realidad tiene más edad de la que se imaginan.**

**Cabello: Negro lacio.**

**Ojos: Violetas pero cuando usa su magia de DS se vuelven rojos.**

**Magia: (por ahora), Equipamiento Básico, solo usa la lanza y los sai.**

**Armas: Trae una espada escondida entre sus ropas, esta se puede doblar. Unos espejos mágicos que pueden absorber cosas si fluye su poder mágico hacia ella, ambas cosas las compró en una tienda de magia en sus viajes.**

**Vestimenta: Usualmente usa un kimono en blanco con el encaje negro y decorados rojos, con un obi negro, pero también suele usar ropa normal o kimonos de diferentes colores.**

**Personalidad: Sensual, tranquila y animada, le encanta molestar y pelearse con la gente.**

**Historia: Pendiente**

**Violet**

**Raza: Exceed**

**Edad: 6 años**

**Color de pelaje: Morado oscuro.**

**Color de Ojos: Grises plata**

**Magia: Telequinesis y transformación (se puede transformar en cualquier persona o cosa que ella ya haya visto y tocado), aparte de volar.**

**Personalidad: Amable, cariñosa y bondadosa.**

**Conoce a Kassandra desde que nació, ella sabe de la existencia de los Exceed ya que la encontraron y le dijeron la verdad pero ella decidió el quedarse con Kassy.**


	2. Kassandra Hamilthon

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capitulo 2.- Kassandra Hamilthon

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra y Violet son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones: Perdón si ven algo de OC, la verdad es que este fic no cuidé mucho ese detalle jajajaja xD. Otra cosa a aclarar, este es un tiempo alterno, es como en el mismo universo pero saliéndome completamente de la línea del tiempo del Manga, posiblemente tome cosas actuales, pero no voy seguir la línea original.

**Capitulo 2.- Kassandra Hamilthon**

-Erza, es raro verte tensa tan temprano –la voz de la peliblanca la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos avellana se giraron a los azules.

-Solo que… -se giró a ver a la nueva chica que estaba sentada en la mesa donde Lucy, Levi y Lisanna platicaban animadamente.

-Te sientes amenazada- la pelirroja se giró a verla.

-Nadie me hace sentir amenazada, solo… me incomoda- hizo un gesto a lo que Mira solo sonrió.

-Ella no creo que te quiera hacer algo… ya lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo –se inclinó en la barra- podría volverse tu rival- guiñó el ojo.

Erza la miró, cerró los ojos.

-No hay rival para mi más que tú, esperaré a que recuperes tus poderes – Mira sonrió ampliamente.

-Kassy no es mala, lo puedo notar, encajó perfectamente, aparte… solo ella pudo contra tu mirada aterradora –Erza la miró mal- Eso me dijeron –sonrió como si le confesase un gran secreto.

Erza suspiró.

-Noté que no peleó en serio cuando nos enfrentamos, ambas estábamos solo jugando…-Mira la observó analíticamente.

-¿Lo notaste?, posiblemente ella sea para ti lo que Gray es para Natsu, su rival y un gran amigo –ambos chicos a lo lejos estornudaron, comenzando una pelea para que el otro no lo copiara hasta en eso.

-¡Gray, Natsu!, ¿Se están peleando?- todo el gremio cayó en silencio.

-¡NO!, estamos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre –ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Aye!- respondió Natsu mientras sudaba.

Todos explotaron en risas, hasta la pelinegra mientras que tomaba en sus manos un jugo de manzana, ignorando –a propósito- la mirada avellana de Erza sobre su persona. Se sentía culpable, quizá hablar con ella después arreglaría las cosas.

Por otro lado, Violet se acercaba a tres gatitos que platicaban sobre una de las mesas del gremio.

-¡Vi!- saludó el gato azul que le ofreció un pescado.

-Gracias Happy, pero desayuné con Kassy hace poco –sonrió amablemente.

-¿Así que eres la nueva Exceed?, ¿Vienes de Extalia o te enviaron de huevo?-el gato negro comenzó con el interrogatorio.

La gatita morada se sentó en la mesa.

-Me enviaron de huevo, pero conozco a los Exceed, ellos me encontraron hace un par de años, la Reyna me explicó la verdad –sus ojos grises brillaron en melancolía.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos, entonces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Por que Kassandra es mi verdadera familia… -susurró bajando la mirada.

-Hm… -la gatita blanca solo se cruzó de patitas.

-Perdón por la poca educación, soy Phanter Lily, yo vengo de Edoras, era un capitán de un regimiento- se presentó acercándose, cambiando la conversación de manera tajante.

-Charlie y no necesitas saber nada más de mi –la gata blanca se dio la media vuelta.

-Si no me soportas, dímelo a la cara –la gatita violeta se levantó, ambas hembras se quedaron viendo feo, Happy y Lily solo las miraron con una gota en la nuca.

-Creo que no se toleran… -

-A-Aye….-

Mientras tanto, Kassandra indagaba un poco en las intimidades del gremio.

-Ohhh, ¿así que desde siempre has sido parte del equipo "más fuerte" y desastroso que hay?- las chicas, menos la rubia, comenzaron a reírse.

-Son desastrosos, molestos, destructivos, pero son poderosos –dijo orgullosa, todas sonrieron.

-Con tener a Titania y a Salamander, con eso me basta para creerte-comentó.

Erza se había acercado al grupo de chicas, con las palabras de Mirajeane en la cabeza.

_-¿Rivales?, ¿ella y yo?... quizá Mira la sobre-estime demasiado._-su mirada era seria y brazos cruzados.

-¡NASTU!, ¡Devuélveme mis calzoncillos!- las chicas se giraron a ver como el mencionado mago de fuego, corría por todos lados con los bóxer negros de Gray en la mano cual bandera, mientras este, corría desnudo detrás de él.

Todas soltaron la carcajada, Lucy, Juvia y Kassandra se sonrojaron, Erza miró con advertencia a Natsu quien le devolvió a Gray su ropa –con un golpe de por medio-

-¡Gray!, ¡Deja de mostrar tus miserias! –gritó Cana al borde de caerse de la risa, el mencionado solo se sonrojó al tope tapándose "ahí" arrebatándole la prenda al pelirosado.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Se exhibe con todas!-dos torrentes de lágrimas caían por sus ojos dramáticamente.

Era divertido el gremio.

Pero de pronto, Kassandra se quedó seria, mirando a Juvia atentamente, la veía como si la estudiara de los pies a la cabeza, nadie se dio cuenta, a excepción de Erza.

-¿Por qué miras a Juvia así?- preguntó peligrosa, todas las presentes, incluidos Natsu y Gray –que misteriosamente ya estaba vestido de nuevo- estaban cerca se quedaron viendo a la pelinegra.

-Eres poderosa, Juvia… -comentó como ignorando a la pelirroja quien afiló la mirada con una vena palpitante en la sien. Odiaba que la ignorasen así.

-¿Juvia poderosa?-se señaló a si misma parpadeando confusa, Kassandra sonrió.

-Eres una maga de agua ¿cierto?- todos la miraron atentos, Kassandra miró a todos con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Juvia es una maga de agua?, ¿Has espiado a Juvia para poder deshacerte de ella y poder quedarte con Gray-sama?- a todos les salió la gota en la nuca.

-No es eso, Juvia-san –la voz de la gatita violeta que se acercaba- Kassandra puede detectar la magia de los magos de agua más que de cualquiera – la mirada de Kassandra se ensombreció.

-Vi, no creo que… -

-Hay tres aquí, ¿Por qué no les dices tú?- todos las miraban atentos, Kassandra se levantó pero una mirada de Violet la hizo sentarse de nuevo con un suspiro resignado.

-Diles tú…-dijo escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su fleco.

-Kassandra es una Dragon Slayer –todos se quedaron asombrados, Natsu saltó de alegría hacia la pelinegra que estaba callada.

-No puede ser- los ojos de Erza se abrieron sorprendida- Pero si cuando peleamos, no usase magia de Dragon Slayer ¡Usaste equipamiento!- alterada, Kassandra desvió la mirada apenada.

-¡Otra más como nosotros!, ¡Gazille, Wendy!- gritó emocionado, los mencionados se giraron, uno con cara de fastidio mientras devoraba un par de clavos, la más pequeña se levantó para ir a la mencionada.

-Y ¿de que tipo eres?- preguntó ahora la gata blanca que estaba como ignorante a la violeta.

-¿Qué no es obvio por lo que dije?, ella es una Dragon Slayer de Agua, su elemento es de agua, por eso es que detecta a los magos de agua tan fácilmente –Kassandra se levantó de su asiento, Violet la miró.

-Lo siento, recordé que tengo algo que hacer- y pasó a prisa saliendo del gremio.

-¡Kassy!- una rubia intentó alcanzarla.

-Déjenla sola- la gatita violeta se quedó sobre la mesa con la mirada baja.- Es un pequeño secreto que no le gusta que los demás lo sepan.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Se avergüenza de ser una Dragon Slayer?- preguntó la pequeña Wendy con preocupación.

-No, es algo más que avergonzarse…-nadie dijo nada.

Nadie tampoco se dieron cuenta de que Erza salió del gremio detrás de la pelinegra.

-Aún es sorprendente que se haya defendido de Erza sin usar su magia de Dragon Slayer… -la rubia suspiró sentándose, todos se quedaron callados, Gray solo miraba a Juvia preocupado, algo le decía que podía pasar algo malo.

-¿Y Erza?- todos se giraron a buscarla, pero nada, la pelirroja había desaparecido.

En un parque, Kassandra se encontraba sobre un árbol, de pie, recargada en el tronco, miraba la ciudad de magnolia, sus ojos violetas estaban teñidos de melancolía, las nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir el hermoso cielo rojizo del atardecer.

-¿Por qué no luchaste con toda tu fuerza?- Kassandra se sobresaltó por la voz de la pelirroja, giró apenas sus violetas ojos hacia abajo, ahí, recargada en el tronco con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, estaba haciéndole compañía.

-Por que… no me gusta usarla –sonrió apenada- Lo siento si te molestó el que no peleara en serio… pero tu tampoco lo hiciste- la pelirroja abrió los ojos mirando el paisaje.

-Desconocida o no, no puedo atacar a alguien con todo mi poder a menos que sea necesario…- Kassandra sonrió sentándose en la rama del árbol suspirando hondamente.

-Nunca antes había retado de esa forma a alguien ¿sabes?- Erza sonrió por lo bajo.

-De cierta forma, solamente una vez tuve una cierta rivalidad con Mira, pelábamos por todo… -

-¿Mira-san?, es… sorprendente…- mencionó incrédula.

-Ella era una Maga de clase S, muy poderosa, llamada "La Demonio"- Kassandra abrió los ojos- pero un incidente, la hizo no volver a usar su magia, aunque parece que puede usarla de vez en cuando todavía –

-Vaya… -suspiró.

-¿Crees que todos te criticaremos por ser una Dragon Slayer?- cuestionó directa la pelirroja.

-Temo el causar calamidades… -de pronto, ambas comenzaron a sentir como el ambiente se humedecía y gruesas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, Kassandra levantó la mirada- Siempre que el Dragón de Agua cruza el cielo, este se tiñe de soledad y melancolía… de una profunda tristeza –la voz de Kassandra se rompió.

Erza solo miró con seriedad el frente, escuchándola sollozar, no dijo nada más, solo la acompañó mientras se desahogaba.

Más tarde, Erza y Kassandra volvieron al gremio, ambas empapadas por la lluvia, pero no parecían molestarse por lo que nadie dijo nada, Kassandra volvió con una sonrisa, Erza volvía a ser la de antes, menos tensa.

-¡Kassy-san!, ¿Cómo era su dragón?- preguntó inocente Wendy sentada al lado de la pelinegra, frente a ella estaba Natsu igualmente emocionado, Gazille algo alejado escuchaba mientras comía algunos cubiertos que Mirajeane le había dado, en la mesa, estaban Violet, Lily, Happy y una muy malhumorada Charlie.

-Eau era un dragón hermoso, sus escamas eran azules y brillaban como si estuvieran cubiertas de gotas de agua, sus ojos parecían el fondo del Océano, era muy sabio… -suspiró- me enseñó muchas cosas.

Wendy y Natsu miraron ensoñadores.

-Igneel era un dragón fuerte y estupendo –la sonrisa de Natsu hizo que Kassandra sonriera también.

-Grandine también era muy buena dragona, me enseñó lo que sé –sonrió amablemente.

-¿También desapareció el siete de julio del 777?- preguntó el pelirosado, los tres dragones la miraron, ella sonrió triste.

-Si…- su voz bajó mucho, los miró atenta, sonrió con ternura- Ellos volverán… -dijo con esperanza, Natsu y Wendy sonrieron felices, Gazille solo con diversión.

Esa noche, fue una noche de tormenta, Juvia miraba por la ventana, se preguntaba por qué la presencia de Kassandra le era… importante, era como si quisiese estar cerca de ella, no importa por qué, era como si se sintiese protegida.

-Mamá…-susurró, recordó cuando era niña, entre los brazos de su madre, ella se sentía protegida, suspiró.

Era mejor dormir.

Por otra parte, en el tejado, empapándose bajo la lluvia, Kassandra miraba hacia Magnolia con melancolía, sabía que el ver llover era por que algo malo vendría, o algo realmente bueno, ella nunca quiso aprender de Eau a predecir las tempestades, no quería saber que era lo que pasaría.

-Me pregunto si la maga de agua estará bien- susurró dejando que el agua bajara por su piel blanca.

A la mañana siguiente, Kassandra estaba con un atuendo diferente, era una falda corta de tablones en colores azules con morados, una blusa de tirantes en violeta y unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sentada en la barra desayunando junto a la rubia y la peliblanca

-Jajajaja, Lucy, pareciera que no dormiste nada – se burló la pelinegra mientras Lisanna sonreía.

-Es que no dormí nada, Natsu se metió a mi casa de nuevo y estuvo ahí hasta que casi de madrugada que pude sacarlo por la ventana –dijo molesta, las chicas seguían riéndose.

-Kassandra –la voz seria de Erza las sacó de su platica, Lisanna y Lucy miraron a la pelirroja con interrogantes, la pelinegra sonrió con burla.

-¿Ahora? –Erza se dio la media vuelta, todos se quedaron mirándolas atentos. Kassandra la siguió al patio trasero con mirada al mar.

Kassandra dejó que Erza se colocase frente a ella.

-Zanjemos esto- Erza sacó una espada, todos tenían la boca abierta.

-¡Erza, ella es del gremio!- Lucy intentó detenerla.

-Déjalas, esto les servirá a ambas- contestó Mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que por fin la rival de Erza, eh?- Cana estaba sentada en una roca con un barril entre sus piernas, todos miraban asustados.

Nadie conocía el potencial de Kassandra, pero sabían que Erza era temible, demasiado peligrosa.

-¡Kassandra!, ¡Deja de hacer locuras!- gritaba la gatita violeta.

-Esto es una pelea de rivales, nadie puede detenerlas –

-Lily…- la gatita violeta lo miró y después miró a Kassandra preocupada- Espero que no dañe de más a Erza… -Lily la miró extrañada.

-Erza es fuerte- dijo un gato azul detrás de ellos.

-Comencemos –Erza se abalanzó contra la pelinegra con la espada, la cual de un salto hacia atrás pudo esquivar el filo del arma, invocó su lanza plateada y comenzó a hacerle frente con golpes, el choque del metal se escuchaba, todos estaban asombrados.

-Es ágil –mencionó la peliblanca quien fruncía el ceño- Es más rápida que Erza, si se descuida, puede herirla aún con su armadura.

-Así que dejaste de jugar… -Erza saltó y cambió su arma a un par de espadas gemelas conectadas con una cadena, Kassandra afiló la mirada y cambió a los Sai que giraban en sus manos, volvieron a atacar.

Erza pudo darle un golpe para sacar a volar a Kassandra quien cayó en el suelo en pose de pelea, su ceño se frunció.

-Tramposa –susurró.

-Levántate, pelea en serio Kassandra – Erza se equipó con una lanza, Kassandra hizo desaparecer los sai y debajo de su falda sacó una especie de daga dorada que brillando se convirtió en una espada de oro.

Seguían peleando, ambas con movimientos ágiles, ninguna dejaba que la otra tomara ventaja.

-Pelearemos en serio –Erza amenazó con su mirada fija y cambió su armadura a la Guerrera, Kassandra dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Erza, estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos!- gritó Gray intentando detenerla.

-Bailen, mis espadas… ¡Circulo Celestial!- decenas de espadas salieron disparadas hacia Kassandra quien solo se cubrió con ambas manos y gritó ya que el ataque le dio de lleno.

Cundo el polvo se disipó, Kassandra estaba hincada en el suelo, la espada ya no estaba, las heridas en su cuerpo eran notables.

-Magia ancestral, curación rápida- recitó, las heridas se curaron de inmediato dejando solo un leve vapor saliendo de su cuerpo. Se levantó con una mirada en reto.

-Pelearemos en serio entonces… -el cuerpo de Kassandra comenzó a brillar en un tono violeta, Kassandra pensaba atacar con magia real.

Erza se dio cuenta y cambió su armadura a la emperatriz del mar.

-¡Ven!- Erza retó.

-Combinación mágica, Agua y Hielo, ¡Agujas Blancas!- un circulo mágico de color violeta apareció frente a Kassandra y un sinfín de agujas de hielo salieron disparadas a la pelirroja que cambió su armadura a la Armadura Diamante, la defensa definitiva.

-¡¿Cómo puede usar hielo?- gritó Gray asombrado, todos estaban igual.

-Kassandra sabe usar mucha magia fundamental, especialmente los elementos básicos los combina para hacer ataques – todos se giraron a ver a la gatita violeta.

-Pero eso es casi imposible, debe tener mucha edad para poder aprender tanto- dijo Mirajeane, Violet sonrió.

-No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, Kassandra ya sabía algo de magia cuando conoció a Eau- de pronto, una explosión hizo que todos giraran.

Kassandra estaba de pie, respirara agitadamente, Erza tenía la Armadura de la Dama de Fuego, Natsu miraba desafiante a la pelinegra.

-¡Esa lava!, ¡Esas llamas sabían a muerte!, ¡¿Pensabas matar a Erza?- Kassandra abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Y-yo…. N-no…-negó suavemente.

-Te equivocas Natsu, ella no me atacó con todo su poder, no quería asesinarme… -Kassandra se tomó el brazo apenada.- Como era de esperarse de una Dragon Slayer, sabías que Natsu se tragaría tu lava…

Kassandra sonrió.

-Como era de esperarse de Titania, te diste cuenta de todo –Natsu miró a Erza asustado, preguntando.

-¿Qué quieres probar? – Kassandra sonrió.

-Nada… solo quería… -suspiró- a mi nadie, nunca me ha protegido de nada, ningún ataque –sonrió y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- estoy feliz e estar en este gremio tan fabuloso.- Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y Violet saltó hacia ella a abrazarla.

-Kassy-san… no está sola-la mano de una maga de agua se extendió hacia ella, Kassandra la miró con un remolino de sentimientos y sonriente, aceptó la mano.

-Gracias, Juvia-san… - la tensión se rompió.

-¡Sigamos!- Erza se lanzó al ataque, Juvia y Natsu salieron volando por la pelea de ambas, ambas chicas estaban sonrientes.

Erza cambio su armadura a la Emperatriz del Mar de nuevo, colocándose peligrosamente frente a la pelinegra.

-Quiero saber tu alcance de tu poder de Dragon Slayer- su espada brilló, Kassandra afiló la mirada.

-Bien… -suspiró hondamente- ¡Mizryuu no Hokou!- el poder destructivo del aliento de agua, hizo retroceder a Erza un poco mientras paraba con la espada el rugido, todos tuvieron de protegerse del tremendo poder.

-Aún no – Erza disipó el rugido con un movimiento de la espada y atacó al mismo tiempo sacando a volar a Kassandra quien se estrella contra unas rocas, destrozándolas.

-¡Mizryuu no Tekken! – un potente chorro de agua salió disparado de entre las rocas, Erza movió su espada, absorbiendo el agua.

-Débil, tu magia de Dragon Slayer es Débil – dijo con firmeza mientras Kassandra salía de entre los escombros con la ropa rajada pero sin una sola herida.

-Kassandra está usando la curación rápida, usa demasiada de su magia y sus ataques se vuelven más débiles, pero es imposible que la lastimen… aparte, no está atacando en serio, sus ojos siguen siendo violetas -Viole sonrió.

-¿Sus ojos?- preguntó Gray.

-Lucharé en serio, Erza, es lo menos que puedo hacer- un circulo mágico violeta salió de los pies de Kassandra, sus manos formaron un símbolo.

Erza se colocó en posición de defensa.

-Combinación mágica…- su cabello se elevó- Agua y Tierra… -la tierra tembló pero antes siquiera de poder invocar la magia, el maestro la sujetó con su mano enorme y a Erza también.

-¿Qué creen que hacen par de idiotas?, una riña la acepto, peleas de rivalidad también pero ir tan lejos ¡Es inaceptable!, no esperaba eso de ti Erza-la pelirroja miró la maestro avergonzada.

Ambas chicas se calmaron y fueron soltadas, las dos sonrieron, Kassandra con timidez, Erza con disculpa.

-Lo sentimos maestro, se nos salió de las manos- murmuró Erza- recibiremos el castigo que usted imponga.

El anciano sonrió de un modo macabro, todos comenzaron a temblar, Kassandra miró a todos con rareza.

-¿Por qué tiemblan?-

-Será mejor que no preguntes… -Lucy le dijo con una cara de susto lo cual hizo que Kassandra hiciera una cara de preocupación.

-Kassy –dijo Natsu- ¡CORRE!- todos los presentes desaparecieron casi instantáneamente, de hecho Happy se llevó a Charlie y a Lily de las patas, y por instinto, Violet los siguió sin pensarlo.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Juvia quien llevaba a Kassandra de la mano salieron corriendo hacia algún lado donde pudieran escapar de la furia de su maestro, la única que se quedó fue Mirajeane con una sonrisa.

-Maestro, no los asuste así o me enojaré con usted –el maestro solo sonrió divertido.

Cuando por fin todos se dispersaron para esconderse, Kassandra se quedó sola en un callejón, se sentía débil y casi cae al suelo con la mirada nublada.

-No debí de usarla tanto tiempo –sonrió- por lo menos no son heridas muy graves… -suspiró sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Giró los ojos al cielo, este era azul intenso, se veía precioso.

-Magia Ancestral, liberación –susurró y un sinfín de heridas comenzaron a aparecer en su piel, unas sangrando, otras con tonos morados o negros, de pronto, el olor de alguien conocido la hizo abrir sus ojos violetas.

-Kassy-san… ¿Qué sucedió?- la pelinegra no respondió, el dolor era intenso, las heridas eran más graves de que se imaginaba.

-Wen…dy-se desvaneció.

**Jajaja espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y es que me divertí y entretuve escribiéndolo, si preguntan quien hubiese ganado en la pelea de Erza y Kassy, hubiera ganado Erza, y es que Kassandra a pesar de ser fuerte, no tiene experiencia en combate como lo tiene Erza, tiene demasiadas aberturas, por eso usa su conjuro de curación rápida.**

**Explicitación de la curación rápida: Es un hechizo que puede usar en si misma o en una persona ajena a la cual esté vinculada, la cual cura momentáneamente las heridas pero cuando la maga es liberada y Kassy deja de usarla, las heridas recibidas en combate se presentan de nuevo, digamos que solo retrasa las heridas de verdad.**

**Soy pésima para la comedia, pero hago lo que puedo. Saludos! **


	3. Día de Chicas

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capitulo 3.- Día de Chicas

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra y Violet son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones: Este capitulo es más diversión que otra cosa, pero pónganle atención a los detalles jejejeje.

**Capitulo 3.- Día de Chicas**

Esa mañana, el sol irradiaba alegría, Kassandra, Lucy, Visca y Erza, iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, platicando amenamente con un par de bolsas cada quien de sus primeras compras del día.

-Así que en resumen, Natsu y Gray siempre pelean por todo, prácticamente desde que se conocieron…- los ojos violetas de Kassandra miraron el cielo azul.- Es contradictorio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hielo y Fuego, según la compatibilidad, a contrario de lo que se pueden imaginar, pueden estar en el mismo equipo y pueden ser moralmente destructivos, son equitativos en poder y destrucción, defensa y ataque perfecto…-Erza la miró con una sonrisa.

-A pesar de que siempre se pelean, son unos amigos muy unidos, siempre se cuidan las espaldas… -Lucy sonrió amablemente.

-Todo es por que se unieron en equipo… -la peliverde completó- Antes, ni de broma se podían estar en un lugar juntos sin matarse, pero después de estar en equipo, comenzaron a llevarse mejor, aunque no dejan de pelear por todo –todas soltaron una sonrisa.

-Todos tenemos rivales a los cuales no podemos permitirnos el perder frente a ellos –Erza mencionó, las chicas se quedaron pensativas.

-Rivales… ¿eh?- todas dejaron el tema zanjado mientras entraban a una tienda de zapatos.

-Por cierto Erza –dijo la pelinegra- ¿Por qué nos acompañas?, digo, sin ofender, pero no te creí una chica con gustos para la ropa más que para las armaduras- Lucy y Visca sonrieron con nerviosismo, Erza le respondió la sonrisa sarcástica.

-A diferencia tuya, me gusta estar a la moda en todo tipo de cosas, aún a pesar de tener mi ropa de combate –dijo orgullosa.

-Ropa de combate, parecen disfraces –sonrió con sorna, Erza le respondió igual.

-¿Quieres ver que te hacen esos disfraces?- los choques de miradas dejaron salir algunas chispas, Lucy y Visa sonrieron nerviosas.

-Me va a dar algo un día de estos –suspiró la rubia con desanimo, la peliverde le sonrió con pena.

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema, al llegar la tarde, las cuatro chicas llevaban un sinfín de bolsas de compras desde ropa, pasando por zapatos, accesorios, bolsas, carteras, aparatos electrónicos.

En la noche, la pelinegra miraba por la ventana como la noche caía lentamente, a su espalda, una pequeña niña de cabellos azulados la miraba preocupada.

-Será nuestro secreto Wendy –la voz era seria pero no amenazante, tenía un tinte de preocupación, como si fue el favor más grande.

-Pero… -intentó replicar.

-Si se enteran, no sé que puedan decir… Vi tampoco lo sabe, nunca ha visto la liberación de la Curación Rápida -sus ojos violetas bajaron al suelo- No quiero ser una carga ni una débil, quiero pelear a su lado… -suspiró.

-Aun así… Erza-san… -fue cortada por la pelinegra.

-Ella menos que nadie debe saber este pequeño detalle –Wendy parpadeo.

-¿Sucede algo con Erza-san?- Kassandra negó con la cabeza.

-Solo que, no me gustaría que ella me viera… inferior –su gesto se torció – Nunca antes había experimentado el sentirme unida a alguien así… rivalidad, amistad… -sonrió suavemente.

-Kassy-san… guardaré el secreto pero… -los ojos violetas la intimidaron un poco pero sonrió nerviosa- Si llegase a pasar en combate y lo usaras, les diré la verdad… -Kassandra sonrió agradecida.

-Prometo mejorar, no usarás mucho tu magia de curación en mi, lo prometo –ambas sonrieron.

En otra habitación, justo al mismo tiempo, una maga de agua se preparaba para dormir, había sido un día agotador, ya que había regresado de una misión con Gazille.

Suspiró.

-¿Cuándo podrá Juvia hacer una misión solo con Gray-sama?- tomó entre sus manos el pequeño muñeco de su cama, lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto, tocaron a su puerta, Juvia levantó los ojos curiosa, no sabiendo quien era.

Abrió la puerta, una gatita de color violeta la miró.

-Siento venir tan tarde, Juvia-san, ¿puedo pasar?- la maga de agua miró recelosa a la gatita pero la dejó entrar.

-¿En que te puede ayudar Juvia?- pregunta, la gatita se sube a la cama mirando el peluche con una gota en la nuca.

-¿E-eso es…G-Gray?... no sé por que me sorprende… -suspirando se gira a la maga- Quería pedirte un favor…

Juvia levanta una ceja.

-¿Un favor?, ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia por ti, Vi-chan?- se acercó a la minina y se sentó a su lado tomando de nuevo el peluche entre sus brazos sobre su regazo.

-Es sobre Kassy, me gustaría que te volvieras su amiga… -la maga de agua parpadeó confusa.

-¿Juvia amiga de Kassandra?, Kassy-san ya es del gremio, es parte de la familia de Fairy Tail….- pero fue cortada por la felina.

-Es que precisamente tu, Juvia, es la que puede hacer la diferencia… -

La maga de agua se señaló a si misma, la gatita asintió mirándola con determinación.

-Eres una maga de elemento de agua, Kassandra es una Dragon Slayer de Agua… -la mirada de Violet se volvió triste- A ella siempre la rechazaron muchos magos, de hecho, por el usar combinaciones mágicas, decían que su magia era de mentira, que ella nunca conoció a ningún Dragón….

Juvia la miraba, ambas se acomodaron mejor en la cama de la maga mientras la gatita le contaba la historia de Kassandra.

-Con el tiempo, ella demostró ser una verdadera Dragon Slayer, por lo que todos los magos de Agua principalmente, la despreciaron, la humillaban, le gritaban que… -los ojos de Violet temblaron- era la maga del agua de la muerte… que ella solo era augurio de tristeza y melancolía -las lagrimas de los ojitos platas de Violeta, recorrieron sus mejillas, Juvia abrazó a la gatita dejando de lado al peluche.

-Pero en Fairy Tail nadie discriminará a Kassandra-san… es un gremio cálido, aun cuando por fuera esté cayendo una tormenta, o el mundo se esté destruyendo, dentro del gremio, siempre sale el sol, son amables, son cariñosos… -la gatita la miraba con cara sorprendida, podía ver la melancolía de la mirada de la maga.

-Juvia-san… ¿acaso tú…?-ella asintió.

-Siempre, a donde Juvia iba llovía, siempre alrededor de Juvia era melancolía y tristeza por que nunca salía el sol pero cuando Juvia conoció a Gray-sama y a Fairy Tail, el sol sale todos los días para Juvia… -Violet sonrió.

-Nunca rechazarías a Kassy, ¿verdad?- la maga de agua la miró.

-No, Juvia no tendría por qué hacerlo… -la maga le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a la felina.

-Gracias, Juvia-san… -la voz de Violet fue perezosa, la maga de agua sonrió y con cuidado, la recostó en su cama, dejándola descansar.

Agarró de nuevo el peluche de Gray y se acercó a la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro sonriente de la maga de agua, abrazando con ternura el peluche entre sus brazos.

-Juvia sabe, Vi-chan…-susurró- Juvia es como el poder de Kassy-chan pero… ella no nos lastimaría-miró al peluche de Gray- ¿Verdad, Gray-sama?- depositó un beso suave sobre la tela, sonriente se recostó en la cama aún con el peluche entre sus brazos, sonriente.

Juvia era feliz, aunque sería feliz que en lugar de abrazar un peluche, abrazara al verdadero Gray, así su felicidad estaría completa.

Al día siguiente, Juvia llega con la gatita morada en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos grises la miraban de cerca, aunque en realidad la que se dio cuenta fue la felina, quien clavó sus ojos plata en el chico que no traía camisa, sonriendo se bajó de la cabeza de la maga de agua.

-Gracias Juvia-san… iré con Lily y los demás Exceed- la maga sonrió y se dirigió a la barra.

-Buenos días Mira-san, ¿has visto a Kassy-san?- saludó.

-Buenos días Juvia, si, la vi hace poco con las chicas en la mesa de allá- señaló una mesa algo alejada, se podían ver únicamente chicas, Juvia miró atenta la mesa y sonriendo se dirigió allá.

-¿Esta noche?, bueno, no creo que haya inconveniente, Vi ha estado conviviendo mucho con Mira-san y con Juvia-chan, aunque… podría quedarse en Fairy Hills… -dijo pensativa.

-¡Anda Kassy!, es para conocernos mejor- comentó Cana animada.

-Tú lo que quieres es enviciarla con alcohol –Evagreen miró a la chica con un a gota en la nuca, todas sonrieron divertidas.

-Ehhh… Kassy-san – todas giraron a ver a la recién llegada Juvia quien sonreía nerviosa ante los ojos violetas de Kassandra.

-Juvia-chan, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ehhh, Juvia quisiera hablar con Kassy-san, a solas… -todas las miraron a la peliazul, Erza que se encontraba en el grupo se le quedó mirando atentamente, después sus ojos se posaron en Kassandra.

Si bien esa rivalidad que había crecido con la pelinegra la intentaba poner de lado, aún no confiaba del todo en la nueva, frunció el ceño, confiaría en Juvia.

A lo lejos, un mago de hielo miraba atentamente la escena, esperando, como analizando, desde que supo que Kassandra era una Dragon Slayer de Agua, no le terminaba de gustar el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de Juvia, le molestaba.

Le preocupaba.

La pelinegra, se giró a las chicas, nerviosa por la propuesta de Juvia, y es que no era por Juvia, era la naturaleza de su propia magia, si bien ella no era como un "depredador", como muchas veces le habían dicho, ella jamás tomaría la magia de nadie pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se pusiera nerviosa ante la presencia de Juvia.

¿Y su Juvia se da cuenta de su pequeña característica?

Suspiró y se levantó para seguir a la maga de agua hacia el segundo piso en uno de los cuartos solitarios.

-Kassy-san, Vi-chan me contó todo… -la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida, luego giró sus ojos a otro lado apenada.

-Supongo… que vas a pedirme que me mantenga alejada de ti… -Juvia la miró atenta y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Jamás haría eso, eres parte de Fairy Tail… Juvia es como tu hermana, nunca te daría la espalda –Kassandra se quedó de piedra, no sabiendo que responder.

-Yo… yo puedo causarte… daño, Yo… -Kassandra dejó que las lágrimas salieran, abrazó a Juvia con fuerza.

-Cuando necesites agua para usar tu poder, Juvia te prestará de su magia… -los ojos de Kassandra se conectaron con los de Juvia- Juvia cree en ti, Juvia confía en que no la lastimarás- Kassandra la abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias…-susurró en medio de las lágrimas y el abrazo.

Eau la había mandado a un gremio fabuloso, el Dragón le había dicho que se guiara hacia el Oeste en busca de un gremio de magos, el gremio más poderoso y más famoso por ser destructivo, no se había equivocado.

Esa misma noche, en la casa de la maga estelar, Lucy corría con Levy de un lado a otro preparando lo que sería una noche de chicas, donde la sus más grandes conocidas iban a asistir.

El timbre tocó y Levi se aventuró a ir a abrir la puerta por la cual entraron las hermanas Strauss y Cana con una caja de dudosa procedencia, seguramente de la provisión personal de Cana y por la cantidad tan pequeña, seguramente era un licor demasiado fuerte.

Poco después llegó Evagreen y Erza que a pesar de todo y no llevarse tan bien, iban platicando amenamente de que Evagreen debía de usar ropa menos provocativa la cual contestaba que Erza aún le faltaba mostrar más para capturar el corazón de aquel chico que le gustaba

Al final, llegaron Juvia con Kassandra, ambas con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Bueno… es hora de comenzar -habló Mirajeane frente a todas las chicas que estaban ahí en circulo con sus mejores ropas de dormir, ella en particular, traía una bata blanca de encajes que se completaba con una blusa de seda de tirantes y un pantalón a la cadera de la misma tela de la blusa.

Todas vitorearon alegres, así que Lisanna que llevaba un conjunto en color azul cielo explicó el primer juego de la noche.

-En el centro de nosotras hay seis montones de tarjetas, tres de preguntas y tres de retos, y unos dados mágicos, estos al ser lanzados por alguna de nosotras, dará un número al cual levantaremos la carta que esté hasta arriba del montón indicado…-la sonrisa angelical de Lisanna y de Mirajeane no les daba buena espina.

-¿Cómo decidiremos quien comenzara?- preguntó la rubia que traía un top ligero de color rosa pastel y un mini-short blanco y su cabello suelto.

-Comenzaremos por Kassandra que es la nueva, y ella erigirá a quien sigue, de ahí, iremos a la derecha- Kassandra que llevaba una pijama de dos piezas en color lila con decoraciones de gatitos, se señaló a si misma.

-Bueno…-dudó un poco y tomó los dados, y al lanzarlo le salió el número 5, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.- "Reto, este reto te lo pondrá la persona que está frente a ti"- bajó la tarjeta y miró a Cana frente a ella, esta llevaba un pescador café y un top diminuto en color negro.

Todas sonrieron con pena.

-¡Bien! –Celebró Cana- ¡Imitarás a Erza declarándosele a ese tipo guapo de pelo azul!- todas comenzaron a reírse, la pelirroja estaba con el ceño fruncido pero con un descomunal sonrojo y Kassandra estaba nerviosa y miró a Erza con una disculpa tatuada en sus ojos.

-¿Quién será ese chico?- preguntó la de ojos violetas.

-Hmmm… -pensó un momento- ¡Que sea Erza, ella será la Jueza de como te le declaras!- tanto la pelirroja como la pelinegra se sonrojaron y se miraron.

-¡Más te vale no aprovecharte!-Erza le gritó nerviosa y roja, la pelinegra sonrió con picardía.

-Ya veremos si te gusta o no –la pelirroja se sonrojó más y todas soltaron la carcajada.

-¡Comiencen!- gritó Lisanna emocionada.

Kassandra se hincó al lado de Erza, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba a otro lado.

-Actúa como si fueras él y yo fuera tú o no resultará- le susurró suavemente, ella se le quedó mirando y tras un pequeño suspiró, colocó cara seria, la miraba.

La pelinegra parecía estaba atontada, giró sus ojos hacia todas sus compañeras y las vio emocionadas, tragó saliva, esto era difícil, solo una vez en su vida había declarado su amor hacia alguien, y hacerlo así, aunque fuese de juego, era difícil.

-¿Cómo se llama el susodicho?- preguntó antes de comenzar.

-Jellal- respondió seca, Kassandra asintió.

Miró a Erza y le colocó la cara de aquella que ella tanto amaba, un cabello blanco, unos ojos verdes, su semblante serio, su piel morena, sus ojos se volvieron soñadores pero recordó lo que tenía que hacer por lo que aclaró la garganta.

-Jellal…yo…-se quedó callada, nerviosa, pensó _"¿Cómo sería Erza en estas situaciones?"_, se sonrojó, Erza, por lo que veía, era demasiado tímida en estos temas.

-Erza… -la pelirroja actuaba a la perfección, se acercó a ella… vio en sus ojos algo, los ojos de Erza le hablaron y se sorprendió.

-Ah… y-yo… -la alejó- ¡NO puedo!- Erza miró triunfante, Kassandra hizo un puchero molesto y regresó a su lugar.

-¡BUUUUU!- Cana y Lisanna abucheaban mientras las demás reían a carcajada suelta.- Tu castigo será tomarte esto – Cana le pasó un vaso en miniatura con un líquido blanco casi transparente que olía demasiado fuerte para su sensible olfato.

-¿Qué carajos es esto?- preguntó tapándose la nariz, Cana sonrió con malicia.

-Tómatelo- dijo Erza con severidad, Kassandra la miró mal y se lo tomó de un trago, el sabor era entre dulce y amargo, pero definitivamente con un alto contenido de alcohol.

Kassandra tose un poco y mira a Cana con cara de malos modos.

-¡Tu quieres emborracharme, Alcohólica!- todas se carcajean divertidas mientras Cana solo sonríe con diversión y Kassandra no deja de proferir injurias hacia la maga de las caras quien solo asiente sin preocuparse.

-Sigamos jugando –dice dulcemente Mirajeane.

-¡Elijo a Cana!- sonrió Kassandra, la mencionada casi escupe su vino.

-Maldita vengativa… -murmuró entre dientes tomando los dados y lanzándolos, salió el número 3.

-Jajajaja Ojalá te toque un reto, maldita alcohólica- gritó Kassandra quien se carcajeaba junto a la castaña.

Cana tomó la tarjea y la leyó.

-Verdad. Contestarás la pregunta que la persona del lado derecho te haga –se giró a ver a Evagreen que traía una pijama demasiado sexy y muy reveladora en color verde- Mierda…-murmuró.

La castaña sonrió con autosuficiencia y se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó frente a la otra castaña, sonrió con malicia al ver el nerviosismo de la otra mujer.

-Veamos… Te haría una pregunta sencilla pero… mejor aún –Cana tragó en seco, si le preguntaban por su provisión o por lo que contenía lo que le había dado a Kassandra, estaría muerte, seguro Mirajeane le mataría.

-¡Vamos ya, Suéltalo Evagreen!- gritó exasperada.

-He notado que miras muy insistente a… -sonrió más, Cana se puso roja ¿Lo había notado?- Fried Justine, mi compañero. ¿Qué interés tienes en él?- todas se giraron a ver a Cana que no reaccionaba.

La mención del mago de las runas la hizo bloquearse, se quedó callada, segundos después de procesar la pregunta, se puso roja cual tomate, sus orejas expulsaban humo y comenzó a temblar y a tartamudear.

-Y-Yo… ¡N-NADA!- gritó cerrando los ojos apenada, todas soltaron la carcajada.

-Mejor di que te gusta el chico emo –Kassandra intervino con su sonrisa de diversión.

-¡Fried no es Emo!- aseguró.

-Entonces, no niegas que te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja con esa seriedad, Cana tragó en seco.

-A-ah… -gruñó por lo bajo aun sonrojada- Si, bueno… mellamaunpocolaatención.-dijo rápido mirando a otro lado avergonzada, Evagreen y Kassandra sonrieron con maldad.

-No te escuchamos… -canturrearon juntas.

-¡Me llama la atención!... un poco… -gritó presionada y después suspiró.- ¿Contentas?- miró de mala forma a la castaña y a la pelinegra que asintieron riéndose.- Malditas mujeres… por eso me embriago… -y de la nada, sacó otra botella más.

-Bueno, me toca –los dados fueron lanzados por Evagreen los cuales dieron el número 2, levantó la tarjeta- Verdad, La persona de mayor Edad que juegue, te hará una pregunta- parpadeó.

-¿Quién es la mayor?- preguntó Kassandra, aunque sabía la respuesta, pero prefirió dejarla.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Kassy-san?- ella parpadeó.

-Ehhh, bueno -dudó-, en realidad tengo 20 años –todas la miraron, Erza respondió.

-Pero por orden de fechas de nacimiento, la más grande es Mira- todos se giraron a ver a la peliblanca, Kassandra suspiró…pero…

-¿Fechas de Nacimiento? –preguntó la pelinegra.

Todas se miraron entre si.

-Una larga historia… de 7 años en realidad- susurró Lucy, todas guardaron silencio, Kassandra recordó, ella había indagado en la historia, la Isla. Sonrió.

-Sigamos jugando- dijo animada- Mira-san, pregúntale a Evagreen-todas asintieron, Mira sonrió.

-Evagreen, tengo curiosidad, tu eres una mujer muy "libre", pero debe haber algún chico que te guste… -la castaña la miró pensativa, esa mujer daba miedo, parecía un demonio con cara de ángel… literalmente.

-No, no existe hombre que me guste, el único quizá es Luxus, pero es más respeto que gusto de esa forma… -dijo convencida, pero Mirajeane seguía sonriendo.

-Recuerdo que en el Examen de clase S, me dijiste que te ibas a casar… -todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Evagreen tragó en seco, nerviosa.

-¡Era mentira!- respondió exaltada.

-Oh, pobre de Elfman, le partirás el corazón – susurró "deprimida", Lisanna no se lo creía, entonces era cierto.

-Salías con Elf-niichan… -

-¡Claro que no!- pero su cara roja, su nerviosismo dijo otra cosa.- ¡No hemos salido aún!- todas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Aún?, ¿pretendes entonces seducir a Elfman?- maldita Cana, la iba a matar.

-¡NUNCA!- pero su cara era una manzana roja de vergüenza.

La noche pasó con muchas preguntas y respuestas, retos, entre ellos se enteraron que en los sueños de Levi, se colaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, quien a pesar de ser totalmente duro por fuera, se había portado dulce con ella, les contó que él la había protegido, que él la había llevado al examen de clase S, que gracias a él se había hecho fuerte.

Erza ebria –gracias al menjurje de Cana- confesó que amaba locamente a Jellal, que jamás lo había sacado de su corazón y que quería hacerle cosas no muy santas, lo cual provocó una risa de todas, que estaban al igual que ella, ebrias.

Juvia gritó a los cuatro vientos que tenía sueños poco decentes con Gray y que por eso a veces le costaba trabajo el verlo a la cara, ya que esos sueños eran demasiado subidos de todo, todas se rieron al verla bailar e interpretar uno de sus sueños más candentes con una almohada.

Lucy dijo que Natsu era tierno, amable, medio –MUY- bruto y lento pero que así lo adoraba, confesó que sentía celos de Lisanna, pero ella le dijo que no, que ella no amaba de "esa" manera a Natsu, que ella solo deseaba verlo feliz y Natsu era como su hermano mayor, como Elfman, jamás lo vería como hombre, aunque dijo que Luxus era guapo llevándose un golpe de su hermana que misteriosamente se puso seria.

Kassandra les contó de que ella tenía a un chico que amaba, que de cierta medida era correspondida, pero no dijo nombre, no dijo descripción ya que todas cayeron inconscientes por el alcohol.

**Bueno, perdón el retraso de esta actualización, sucede que cuando releí las ideas de la historia de Kassandra, me di cuenta que no tenia coherencia jajajajaja así que re-estructuré todo el fic.**

**Sakura-Zala, me agrada la idea que te emocione este fic, de hecho seguí tu consejo y este fic lo escribo mientras lo publico, no como los otros que primero los acabo y luego los subo completos jajajaja, bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, de Gray-sama si, va a haber mucho pero todavía falta, puede que Kassandra llegue a caer en Mary-Sue, es algo que desgraciadamente no creo poder evitar pero intentaré a toda costa jejeje, y no, no es todopoderosa ni de todo, hay una explicación a su magia. Espera con ansias.**

**Yukistar, Jajaja más adelante les mostraré el por que Juvia tiene esa conexión con Kassandra, ellas dos son más unidas de lo que te imaginas, pero no, no es de sangre su unión.**

**Zeke, Intenté el KassyxErza pero no salió jajajaja no, no pretendo meter algo así, aunque veamos escenas chuscas entre esas dos, no, no habrá nada entre ellas más que una amistad-rivalidad rara, y más adelante podremos ver quien es Kassandra en realidad.**

**I-chan. Jajaja la historia de Kassandra es parte de la trama del fic, posiblemente me maten por lo que viene pero no importa, todo va a un final… no sé si triste o no, eso lo veré cuando llegue el momento. La Edad de Kassy, confórmate con saber que aparenta 20, no conviene revelar datos.**

**Si, Kassandra, no es lo que parece.**

**Saludos!**


	4. La Gran Fiesta

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 4.- La Gran Fiesta

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra y Violet son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones: Pongan mucha atención por que en este capitulo comenzarán a hilarse las cosas.

**Capítulo 4.- La Gran Fiesta**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que Kassandra se había unido al Gremio, había tomado una misión fácil la cual fue remunerada adecuadamente para pagar la renta de Fairy Hills y alimentarse con Violet, comprar algunas cosas.

Al regresar de la misión, el Maestro solicito la presencia de todos los miembros del gremio, para anunciar algo importante.

-Hijos Míos, se acerca una de las fechas importantes del gremio, su aniversario de Fundación, cumpliremos más de 100 años como gremio Oficial así que lo celebraremos con una fiesta formal, ¡Sacaremos los trajes de Gala para esa noche!- dijo orgulloso, las chicas gritaron con emoción, los chicos animaron con entusiasmo.

-El Baile será en dos semanas, iremos de gala, es decir, chicos tendrán que ir de traje y moño, chicas, elijan el mejor vestido de noche- decía dulcemente Mirajeane.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros, un baile significaba… _Invitar a las chicas_.

-Rayos, el viejo siempre nos pone las cosas demasiado difíciles… -murmuraba Gray mientras miraba de mala forma al mencionado maestro del gremio, la idea de estar invitando a chicas locas por una noche romántica no le hacia la menor gracia, Natsu se limitaba a comer.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- preguntó ingenuo, Gray le miró con pena.

-Escúchame pedazo idiota, si quieres salir ileso de este tipo de eventos, debes saber cómo decirle a una chica, sin la estupidez que te caracteriza, que vaya contigo al baile… -murmuró entre dientes.

Natsu le miró.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con Happy?- Gray se limitó a verlo de mala manera.

-Eres un caso perdido… definitivamente perdido- Natsu parpadeo e iba a regresar el insulto cuando Mirajeane volvió a hablar.

-Como sabemos, es difícil muchas veces invitar a alguien al baile, y como no queremos que nadie vaya solo, las parejas se harán al azar… -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Gray afiló la mirada.

-Esto no es bueno…-Natsu le miró.

-¿A qué te refieres cubito de hielo?- preguntó poniéndose serio, algo sentía que estaba mal.

-Si nos emparejan a la de fuerza, podemos ir juntos y no me agrada para nada la idea de ir contigo… me daría vergüenza, ya sabía que le tiras a esos lados por tu cabello de chicle…- Natsu afiló la mirada y Gray sonrió de lado divertido.

-Muérete Gray…-murmuró.

-Se formarán en dos filas, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos y sacarán una esfera con un número, el cual les emparejará con algún otro miembro del sexo opuesto- terminó mientras colocaba las cajas en cada extremo de la plataforma.

Las chicas emocionadas se formaron, mientras que los chicos, renuentes algunos, también en otro lado, molestos.

-Esto no es de hombres… -susurró Elfman- El invitar a una mujer es de hombres como Elfman- los chicos a su alrededor lo miraron con una gota en la nuca.

Todos comenzaron a pasar, las parejas comenzaban a formarse y Mirajeane anotaba, no iba a permitir que ningún mago se retractara, aparte, todas las chicas del gremio eran hermosas, muchas asediadas por muchos chicos, otros chicos eran codiciados por las chicas, aparte de que había matrimonios, como Visca y Alzack que fueron excluidos ya que irían juntos con su niña.

-Juvia tiene el número 30- dijo mientras miraba la esfera de color roja, y giraba sus ojos hacia el tablero de los chicos, aún no había el número par a ella, triste se fue a su mesa.

-Tengo el 14- dijo Erza mirando con curiosidad la esfera azul en su mano.

-El 40 –Kassandra guiñaba el ojo divertida.

Las chicas se reunían en una de las mesas a platicar las parejas ya hechas en el baile, burlándose del sonrojo de algunas o de la inconformidad de otras.

Por otro lado, los chicos no tan emocionados como las chicas, sacaban sus números con calma, algunos rojos, otros con resignación.

-Me tocó el 25- dijo Natsu distraído, Mirajeane anotaba en el tablero mágico con una sonrisa, Gray detrás de él miró el tablero de curioso y tomó una esfera sin mucha atención.

-¿Gray?- dijo Mirajeane preocupada.

El pelinegro deseaba no estar emparejado con la nueva, no por ella ya que de cierta forma le caía bien, era amable y sobre todo se llevaba bien con la mayoría del gremio, en realidad era el sentimiento de inseguridad que le provocaba, le molestaba y el hecho de verla cerca de Juvia le molestaba aún más, ella se le hacía alguien peligroso, era como si la cercanía de Kassandra fuera una amenaza hacia Juvia, la voz de Mirajeane le hizo girar la esfera.

-¿30?, que bonita casualidad-susurró y Gray giró ver a la peliblanca con una ceja levantada, quien le señaló el tablero de las chicas y se percató que el número 30 lo tenía Juvia.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible salió de sus labios. Quizá podría mantener a Juvia lejos de esa pelinegra sin problemas.

-Juvia, eres una maldita con suerte- dijo Kassandra mirando el tablero con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Juvia es...?-Erza le señaló el tablero. Juvia simplemente abrió los ojos, se sonrojó y se desmayó.

-¡Juvia!- todas soltaron la carcajada.

Evagreen sacaba su esfera respectiva y se la mostraba a Mirajeane con una sonrisa autosuficiente, la peliblanca solo le regresó una sonrisa tierna.

-Espero que cuides de Elfman- Evagreen la miró sin creérselo, pero al ver el tablero de los chicos, se dio cuenta que su número correspondía con el del hermano menor de Mirajeane, la miró sorprendida, sonrojada con el ceño fruncido y la peliblanca sonrió ampliamente.

-Él sabe cuidarse solo, no necesito cuidarlo… -murmuró entre dientes antes de darse la media vuelta e irse a sentar con su equipo, el cual, Billo estaba carcajeándose y burlándose de Frieda, quien había quedado emparejado con Cana.

-¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡Estás rojo Fried!-lo señalaba descaradamente, sus marionetas repetían y reían al igual que su dueño, mientras el mago de las runas solo giraba la mirada a otro lado totalmente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-No es lo que te estás imaginando, él hecho de emparejarme con una mujer atractiva que tiene tendencias de vestir extravagantemente, hace que la situación sea un poco incómoda- Bixlow seguía burlándose de él de forma descarada.

En el grupo de Chicas, Lucy estaba tensa ya que no había sacado su número y había ya pocos candidatos, y la verdad la idea de tener a Bixlow o a Wakaba o Macao no era algo que le agradase.

-Bueno, allá vamos… -decidida, tomó una de las esferitas y al sacarla parpadeo- ¿25?- Mirajeane anotó y Lucy, curiosa, miró el tablero y sintió sus sentimientos encontrados, alivio de que quedase emparejada con alguien conocido pero nerviosismo precisamente por esa persona.

Natsu Dragneel.

Las parejas estaban hechas, Juvia asistiría con Gray, Lucy con Natsu, Evagreen con Elfman, Cana con Fried, Kassandra con Luxus, Mirajeane asistiría como acompañante del Maestro. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, dentro de dos semanas sería el esperado baile, todas nerviosas y todas completamente ansiosas.

-Iremos de compras de nuevo, vamos a ir por nuestros vestidos de noche – Kassandra anunciaba emocionada, Lucy estaba roja cual tomate Juvia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero estaba inmensamente feliz por el hecho de que asistiría con su amado Gray-sama

Y las dos semanas pasaron volando en realidad, las compras de las chicas habían surtido el efecto deseado ya que los vestidos de cada una, eran hechos a la medida de sus personalidades.

Erza había elegido un vestido con un enorme escote en color negro y la falda era plateada brillante, unas zapatillas en negro con brillantes, Lucy por su parte, había elegido un vestido en tonos rosas muy suaves, los cuales resaltaban sus ojos, el escote era pronunciado y la falda era abierta de un lado, dejando ver sus blancas piernas, Juvia escogió un vestido en tonos azules cielo y agua, el cual tenía un corte princesa con un escote victoriano recto y unos enormes guantes largos a juego, su joyería eran lágrimas de zafiros.

Cana eligió un vestido marrón entallado de noche, el cual era decorado con lentejuela en forma de flores en la falda que era cortada en forma diagonal, sus sandalias serían al estilo griego con tacones dorados, Levi había elegido un vestido en tonalidades grisáceas con algunos detalles en plateado para resaltar la elegancia y un juego de joyería en diamantes para dar el toque final, el escote lo traía en la espalda para dejar ver su emblema del gremio, Evagreen, misteriosamente había elegido un vestido en tonos lilas con decoraciones muy finas en lentejuela y pedrería verdes, largo y entallado con la caía de la falda amplia para poder caminar sin problemas.

Por su parte, Kassandra eligió un vestido de satén violeta con encaje negro por encima, el escote en V dejando ver los hombros y de mangas cortas, las sandalias eran negras con lentejuela brillante, Mirajeane escogió un vestido en rosa estilo Victoriano con mucho encaje y muy llamativo, mangas acampanadas y un corseé con algunas flores hechas de listón brillante.

Todas estaban emocionadas mirando sus vestidos en los maniquíes que habían adquirido especialmente para la ocasión, suspiraban enamoradas, emocionadas, esa iba a ser la gran noche para la mayoría de ellas. Y por fin el día tan esperado llegó. Erza estaba algo distraída mirando por el la ventana de la casa de Lucy, donde habían decidido el ir a arreglarse todas y con la ayuda de Cáncer iban a dar el toque a sus peinados.

-¿Sucede algo, Erza?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Kassandra… no, no sucede nada…- se quedó callada y regresó sus ojos al paisaje.

-Mira-san me dijo que es tu Cumpleaños también…- Erza sonrió.

-Eso es culpa de Gray, de Natsu y de Mirajeane… porque en realidad no recuerdo mi verdadero cumpleaños… -Kassandra parpadeó confusa.

-Bueno, no entiendo por qué… yo… -se apenó, nerviosa, indecisa…

-Olvidé muchas cosas, muchas otras no quiero recordarlas… -su sonrisa se apagó- pero cuando entré a Fairy Tail, en una de las fiestas de aniversario, Mirajeane, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, dijo que a partir de ese día, iba a ser mi cumpleaños, que yo iba a cumplir años con el gremio… ese día, Gray me regaló una flor que encontró en algún lado, Happy me regaló un pescado –ambas rieron- Natsu me regaló los aretes de plata que siempre traigo conmigo…

Kassandra giró sus ojos violetas a Erza, la pelirroja miraba con nostalgia el ventanal.

-Toma- Kassandra le extendió un estuche de terciopelo negro de joyería, Erza la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños –sonrió y se lo ofreció.

-No debiste… -pero Kassandra insistió con un gesto.

Erza se sorprendió y sonrojada, tomó con algo de timidez el estuche, mirándolo curiosa, lo abrió, dejando ver un hermoso collar con un par de dijes en espejos unidos por una cadena, decorados con diamantes, zafiros y rubíes, uno plateado y el otro dorado.

-¿Qué son….?-preguntó admirada por la belleza del presente.

-Son los espejos gemelos, son un par de objetos mágicos… tienen la capacidad de absorber magia, objetos e incluso creo que personas… pero yo no tengo la magia suficiente como para hacer que crezcan como tu magia si lo haría- Erza se giró a ella.

-He escuchado de estos objetos, son magia perdida, magia ancestral, como tu curación rápida...- susurró y le extendió el regalo- No puedo aceptarlos, son demasiado valiosos… yo…- Pero Kassandra negó.

-Solo tú puedes tenerlo- susurró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-No sé cómo usarlos, no sabría cuándo ni cómo –pero fue cortada por la pelinegra.

-Yo te diré cuando es momento de aprender a usarlos – la pelinegra colocó sus manos sobre una abstraída Scarlet, si bien la fecha la ponía indefensa, el recibir un regalo aún más, representaba el cariño o la confianza, especialmente algo tan valioso.

-Pero…- susurró.

-Escucha Erza, Nunca, jamás, pase lo que pase, haga lo que yo haga, dejes estos espejos en manos ajenas a las tuyas, incluso ni en las manos del maestro... -Erza parpadeó.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-Kassandra sonrió antes de darle la espalda.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Pelirroja –y saliendo del cuarto, dejando a la pelirroja con la duda en los ojos y en la garganta un sabor a contradicción.

Los ojos oscuros de Erza, se posaron en el collar, la cadena era de oro puro, pesaba igualmente que los espejos, y sintió que cuando los tocaba apenas con la yema de los dedos, estos absorbían algo de su magia, había leído que estos objetos, podían incluso quitarle la vida y el alma a alguien, encerrarla a un mundo paralelo donde no había nada llamado "Olvido", también sabía que el tener el dueto de espejos era absorber con uno, y devolver el ataque con otro.

Era un objeto demasiado peligroso, ¿Por qué entonces Kassandra, sabiendo su riesgo, se lo entrega a ella?

-¿Qué escondes, Kassandra…?- susurró guardando el espejo en su espacio mágico, lo tendría como un arma más, pudiéndolo invocar cuando fuera necesario.

Esa misma noche, las chicas habían terminado de arreglarse, los chicos habían quedado de pasar por ellas a la casa de la maga Estelar.

-Ahhh, ¡Juvia está demasiado nerviosa!-

-¡Juvia!, ¡Deja de moverte o se te arruinará el peinado!- gritaba Cana que intentaba el disimular que ella también estaba nerviosa por la dichosa fiesta.

-Cada vez se le ocurren cosas más locas al Maestro – susurró Evagreen que se miraba al espejo por enésima vez.

-De hecho la idea original era que las chicas fuéramos en traje de baño, pero me enfadé con él – las chicas miraron a Mirajeane que sonreía angelicalmente antes de salir, ya que ella debía estar en el gremio para recibir a todos los integrantes del gremio al lado del Maestro.

-Los hombres de nuestro gremio son unos cerdos… -murmuró Cana, todas suspiraron con resignación.

Se escuchó alboroto en la calle y las chicas imaginaron lo peor, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray y Elfman andaban montando un espectáculo de pelea de quién se veía más "ridículo" que el otro, burlándose mientras que los demás intentaban separarlos como Fried o ignorarlos como Luxus… o divertirse con ellos, como era el caso de Gildarts.

-Mocosos… -decía sonriente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las chicas, los "caballeros" se detuvieron, si bien nunca se habían detenido a mirar la belleza de sus chicas, ahora estaba claro que Fairy Tail tenía a las bellezas más glamurosas de toda Fiore.

-Wow… -dijo Gildarts- Si pudiera, me las llevaba a todas… -comentario que le causó una serie de golpes e insultos por parte de los demás caballeros.

Juvia estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y con las manos juntas, miraba como Gray se acercaba a ella, se puso tiesa y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirlo tan cerca.

-_Juvia está tan nerviosa, el aroma de Gray-sama no me ayuda…-_sus ojos se posaron primero en los zapatos del Mago, brillantes y lustrosos, después el pantalón de traje en color azul marino y al ir subiendo, notó que este traía una camisa azul muy clara, y un corbatín de color azul grisáceos y el saco en combinación al juego del traje azul marino, Juvia sintió desmayarse.

Estaba más guapo que de costumbre.

-G-Gray-sama… -susurró nerviosa. El chico la miró de arriba abajo.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche… ese color y ese vestido te sienta bien –comentó amablemente y le ofreció su brazo.

-G-Gracias, Gr-Gray-sama… -tiesa, nerviosa, sonrojada, apenada pero inmensamente feliz.

-¿Nos vamos?- le sonrió y Juvia se exaltó pero sonriente asintió y pasó sus manos por el brazo del chico y comenzaron a caminar sonrientes, comenzando a platicar de cualquier cosa.

Por otra Natsu miraba analíticamente a Lucy quien estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Que-que sucede?... –preguntó.

-Hmmm, no te pega nada el estilo de "Princesa" pero ese vestido se te ve bien… me gusta – se cruzó de brazos, serio afirmando con la cabeza cual critico experto, Lucy se sonrojó pero sonrió ante la aprobación de su acompañante.

-So-solo vámonos… -dijo adelantándose aun sonrojada y con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu la siguió.

-Oe, no me dejes solo –reclamó.

Levi miraba el suelo y jugaba con la falda de su vestido, nerviosa era decir poco, estaba… a punto de caer en crisis, se preguntaba como Juvia soportaba la presión sin caer desmayada… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Juvia siempre se desmayaba.

-Enana –la voz de él no le hizo ningún bien a sus emociones.

-Ga-jeel –susurró apenas si girando sus ojos hacia él, la sonrisa arrogante del mago de hierro le causaba escalofríos… pero no precisamente de miedo, le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa, era la que a él le quedaba mejor.

-¿Estás bien, Levi?, Estás roja… -preguntó indiferente e ingenuo mientras se acercaba y le tocaba la frente. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-S-sí, y-yo… -pero el Dragon Slayer comenzó a olfatear algo.

-Huele dulce… -y se acercó a ella- Esa cosa de tus labios huele a dulce- fue demasiado para Levi, solo se alejó de él y se dio la media vuelta sonrojada, apenada y hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Va-vámonos y-ya… - y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el Dragon Slayer la siguió preguntándose que carajos le pasaba.

Evagreen estaba sonriente y orgullosa de su vestido, exhibiéndose y dándose vueltas frente a un muy –exageradamente- sonrojado- Elfman.

-¿Qué tal me queda el vestido?- Elfman solo parpadeó.

-Bueno… te vez bien… -se rascó la mejilla avergonzado, ella se cruzó de brazos- ¡Hermosa! –ella sonrió autosuficiente.

Cana iba feliz de la vida de la mano de Fried que solo miraba sonrojado a otro lado dejándose guiar, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba el contacto, y a pesar del aroma a alcohol de Cana, era un aroma mezclado con dulce y maderas, justo como le gustaba.

Ante tal pensamiento, se sonrojó más.

-Que lindas parejas… -susurró Kassandra en un suspiro, su acompañante, Luxus, solo parado a su lado miraba hacia sus compañeros.

-Cursilerías –murmuró.

-Pero si yo fuera Mirajeane Strauss, no serían tan niñerías ¿verdad?- dijo pícaramente adelantándose al mago del rayo quien sonrojado no contestó nada y solo le siguió los pasos.

Kassandra rió con ganas.

Al llegar al gran salón del gremio, todas las parejas fueron recibidas por el maestro acompañados de una hermosa Mirajeane, cuando Luxus pasó a su lado, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que Mirajeane, sorprendiendo a algunos, se sonrojara.

El maestro anunció que era hora del baile principal, por lo que la orquesta comenzó a tocar un hermoso vals, y todas las parejas se colocaron en posición de baile. Unas enfrente de otras, las chicas sonrojadas, los chicos nerviosos.

Gray le ofreció la mano a Juvia quien la tomó con nervios, el pelinegro apenas si tocó la cintura de la maga de agua y comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Juvia, relájate… -susurró Gray moviéndose junto a la maga de agua quien solo estaba sonrojada pero se dejaba llevar, poco a poco relajándose, pegándose al mago de hielo que se sonrojó más.

El aroma al perfume de Juvia le llenaba los sentidos, debía admitir que era algo incómodo el sentir tan cerca a una mujer tan bella como Juvia, pero no quería soltarla por lo que apretó el agarre de su cintura y la pegó más a él provocando que Juvia ahora quedara con sus manos en los hombros de él y las dos manos de Gray en su cintura, rodeándola.

Juvia estaba roja pero era feliz, cerrando los ojos, se dejaba guiar por Gray, quien igualmente sonrojado, bailaba con armonía al compás de la música.

-Nunca antes había bailado con nadie… -confesó el mago de hielo mientras que Juvia se tensaba de nuevo y giró sus ojos azules a los de él, pudo ver esa sonrisa, la misma que le regaló aquel día que se conocieron, aquel día que se enamoró de él.

-Gray-sama… - y ambos se perdieron en la música, bailando pegados.

Las parejas apenas si seguían la música. Natsu se quejaba del traje, ya que sentía algo de calor y sentía la incomodidad de una ropa diferente, se queja de bailar porque no le "interesaba".

-Si no quieres bailar conmigo, mejor vete…-indignada, no se dio cuenta cuando Natsu la tomó de la cintura, apretándola a él, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente e inocente característica de él.

-Pero no me molesta si eres tú- Lucy se sonrojó.

-Idiota… -murmuró avergonzada.

Gazille y Levi apenas si dan unos pasos de baile, ya que el mago de Hierro en realidad no sabía bailar, mientras que la peliazul estaba tiesa por el nerviosismo que le causaba el mago de Hierro, sin embargo, así, abrazados, apenas se mecían de un lado a otro.

Debían de aceptar que era agradable tener al otro tan cerca.

Evagreen y Elfman apenas si bailan, ella enseñándole como hacerlo, él equivocándose, pero aun así, no se soltaban.

-De nuevo, uno… dos… tres… uno… dos… tres… -Evagreen recitaba mientras guiaba a Elfman quien la apretaba contra él, pero perdieron el ritmo de nuevo, la castaña se resignó a dejar que él la moviera a su modo.

-Lo siento… -dijo apenado con una sonrisa, Evagreen suspiró.

-Eres un caso perdido- pero seguían moviéndose juntos, sin soltarse.

Cana -ligeramente- avergonzada, toma el mando de baile, ya que Fried se siente algo inseguro de bailar con una chica -tan hermosa- y con ropa tan delatadora.

-Deberías de usar algo menos provocativo… -murmuró serio y sonrojado.

-¿Te molesta que sea una mujer hermosa y sexy?- dijo picara

-No dije eso… -murmuró. Cana se rio y se abrazó más de Fried, logrando que el peliverde se pusiera cual tomate de sus mejillas.

-Oye…Cana…. –intentó reclamar

-Déjate llevar… - murmuró.

En la pista de baile, se podían ver a dos parejas de Exceed bailando también al compás de la música. Happy tenía de las patitas a Charlie quien estaba sonrojada por estar con el Exceed Azul que tenía ojos únicamente para ella, pero debía admitir que prefería ser ella misma a que su lugar fuera ocupado por Violet, que estaba bailando igualmente con Lily.

-Hacen bonita pareja… -murmuró la gatita violeta.

-Sí, se complementan, ella tiene un carácter demasiado completo, él demasiado simple… -Violet se giró a ver a Lily con una sonrisa, el gato negro la miró con una ceja alzada, preguntando.

-Eres demasiado observador, Lily…- comentó pegándose a él y depositando un besito en su mejilla logrando que este se sonrojara, acción que no paso desapercibida por Wendy quien bailaba con Romeo cerca de ellos.

-¡Te gussssssta!.- Violet se sonrojo pero sonrió, Lily, apenado, solo se giró hacia otro lado pero siguió bailando con la Exceed violeta.

De pronto, sin esperarlo, la magia del momento se rompió con el estruendo de varias explosiones en cadena alrededor del gremio, destrozando columnas, muros, dejando heridos por todas partes, muchas de las chicas atrapadas gracias a sus ropas extravagantes, los chicos intentando protegerlas, algunos cayendo inconscientes por golpes de la destrucción del inmueble.

-¡AHHHH!- se escuchaban gritos, estruendos, explosiones, y una nube de polvo.

Dos siluetas aparecieron detrás de la nube de polvo caminando como si nada entre los escombros un hombre y una mujer, pisando a alguno de los magos inconscientes, el hombre se acercó a la maga estelar que estaba cerca y la tomó del dorado cabello levantándola.

-¿Este es el famoso gremio dónde está?...- la voz femenina se escuchó detrás de esa nube que comenzaba a disiparse- Es decepcionante…-

-¡Lucy!- el grito de Erza irrumpió. La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

El hombre hizo gritar a la maga estelar mientras la sostenía del cabello y le daba un golpe en el estómago. Natsu, como pudo, se levantó del suelo y corrió, pero el hombre colocó una pared de tierra frente a él que logró detenerlo lo suficiente.

-¿Dónde está…?-fue lo que preguntó, su voz se escuchaba vacía, el hombre miró a la rubia y acercó sus labios a su oído-. ¿Dónde está la maga elemental de Agua?- todos se quedaron callados.

**Hasta ahí xD, quédense con la duda de quién carajos son y por qué buscan a Juvia xDDDDDD. Posiblemente actualice este mismo fin de semana, y espero que les guste este capítulo xD, ahora sí, la aventura comienza y si, va a haber MUCHO Gruvia y algunos momentos de las demás parejas jajajaja.**

**Saludos!**

**Pd *SPOILER DEL MANGA*: Awwww no puedo evitar el ponerlo, . la pareja que Salió en el manga de hoy se me hizo tan tierna… awwww, creo que me volveré fan de ellos también pero me da cosa, porque indirectamente puede afectar al Gruvia… en fin xD**


	5. Traición

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 5.- La Traición

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania y Fold son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 5.- La Traición**

El baile de esa noche, había sido todo un éxito, las parejas bailaban al compás de la música, danzando felices, con sonrisas ensoñadoras por parte de las chicas, y expresiones galantes de parte de los chicos, siempre siendo felices, sin embargo, varias explosiones por todas partes del edificio hicieron que este colapsara, muchos de los ocupantes estaban heridos, otros habían logrado apenas si proteger a los demás.

-¡Ice Make; Shield!- se escuchó apenas entre los gritos y los escombros, debajo de la cúpula de hielo se encontraban Juvia, Kassandra, Luxus y Erza que habían logrado el protegerse de una columna.

-¡AHHHH!- el grito de alguien los alertó y el escudo de hielo se deshizo sin embargo, el cuerpo de todos se sintió débil, no pudiendo moverse y cayeron como muñecos de trapo. Todos se giraron como pudieron hacia dónde provino aquel grito de dolor, identificaron la voz, Cana había sido golpeada y había salido disparada hacia los escombros. Fried estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Gajeel protegía con su barra de metal a una Levi que tenía una herida en la pierna a causa de que le había caído encima un ventanal, el mago de hierro no quería moverse de ahí, pero el aroma de un intruso le hizo afilar la mirada hacia la entrada.

Dos siluetas aparecieron detrás de la nube de polvo caminando como si nada entre los escombros un hombre y una mujer, pisando a alguno de los magos inconscientes, el hombre se acercó a la maga estelar que estaba cerca y la tomó del dorado cabello levantándola.

-¿Este es el famoso gremio dónde está ella?...- la voz femenina se escuchó detrás de esa nube que comenzaba a disiparse- Es decepcionante…-

-¡Lucy!- el grito de Natsu irrumpió. La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

El hombre hizo gritar a la maga estelar mientras la sostenía del cabello y le daba un golpe en el estómago. Natsu, como pudo, se levantó del suelo y corrió, pero el hombre colocó una pared de tierra frente a él que logró detenerlo haciéndolo caer otra vez.

-¿Dónde está…?-fue lo que preguntó, su voz se escuchaba vacía, el hombre miró a la rubia y acercó sus labios a su oído-. ¿Dónde está la maga elemental de Agua?- todos se quedaron callados. Y Erza apretó los labios.

Nadie quería decir nada, Juvia se contrajo a si misma asustada, Kassandra solo bajó la mirada y se escondió detrás de un pedazo de mesa, todos creyeron que iban por la pelinegra. Luxus se levantó y como pudo intentando proteger a Mirajeane que estaba a su lado, el maestro estaba de pie, mirando amenazante a los intrusos.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa brillante, recogida en dos coletas altas que dejaban caer dos rulos que rebotaban cada que hacía algún movimiento, su vestimenta era una blusa de tirantes con encaje rosa suave y combinaciones de negro, su pantalón entallado con pata de elefante en color palo de rosa y unas sandalias con un tacón bastante alto, sus ojos turquesa miraron con arrogancia al pequeño anciano.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó amenazante.

-¿Macarov Dreyar?- la chica dio un paso hacia el hombre quien amenazaba con hacerse grande- ¡Alto ahí!- extendió su mano, un circulo rosa brilló y el anciano cayó inconsciente.

-¡Maestro!- Mirajeane gritó, Luxus se preparaba para atacar pero la hermosa mujer de cabello rosado, extendió su mano de nuevo y su objetivo fue la peliblanca.

-Sufre, pequeña perra… -susurró con una mirada fría mientras Mirajeane comenzaba a gritar desesperada retorciéndose de dolor, sus ojos estaban abiertos, con el terror tatuados en ellos, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Mira! –Luxus le tomó de los hombros - ¿Qué le hiciste, maldita?

-Control mental –susurró el hombre mientras lanzaba a la rubia contra un muro de forma despectiva.- en estos momentos, nadie puede moverse, el control mental de Satania-sama puede alterar a nivel neuronal de las personas –un chico bien parecido de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, vestido con un traje elegante, explicaba.

Natsu intentó levantarse pero era imposible, quería mover su mano y movía el pie, su coordinación estaba mal.

-Maldición… Lucy… -sus ojos, se giraron hacia la maga estelar que estaba inconsciente debajo de los escombros.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los escombros y las personas tiradas, pateando a algunos, hasta que quedo frente a Gray.

El mago de hielo afiló la mirada, cosa que la chica tomó como ofensa y se ensañó con él.

-Nightmare- susurró, un círculo rosa brilló debajo del cuerpo de Gray quién comenzó a gritar de dolor. Satania sonrió con arrogancia, mientras lo veía apretar su cabeza y su rostro reflejaba terror.

-¡Gray-sama!- Juvia intentó ir con él pero la mano de Kassandra la detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí misma para abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No vayas, Juvia… -susurró apretándola entre sus brazos

El acompañante de la chica, se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba tirada sin posibilidad de levantarse y la tomó del cabello como lo hizo con Lucy, golpeándola varias veces pero Erza no dejaba salir ningún grito de dolor, lo desafiaba con la mirada, lo que desesperó al chico quien invocó con su magia, una cruz de tierra y la crucificó ahí.

-Dime donde está la maga elemental del agua o terminaré matándote… -el chico golpeaba sin piedad, nadie podía hacer nada, estaban desesperados.

-¡Deténganse, Satania, Fold…!- la voz de una mujer entre los escombros hicieron que ambos magos se detuvieran y se giraran a ver a una sombra, una mujer con un vestido morado roto, cargaba entre sus manos a otro cuerpo de una mujer que estaba inerte.

Kassandra llevaba entre sus manos a una Juvia inconsciente y caminaba con sus ojos escondidos debajo de su fleco, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos atacantes, los cuales se hincaron frente a ella mostrando respeto.

-¡Kassandra-sama!-dijo el chico quién la veía con adoración- ¡no sabíamos que estaba usted aquí, perdónenos!- la chica solo se levantó dispuesta a matar al mago de hielo que había osado desafiarla con la mirada.

-Dije que te detuvieras- Kassandra susurró fría, la chica pelirosa liberó a Gray y a Mirajeane de su hechizo mientras que Erza caía pesadamente en el suelo mirando atónita lo que pasaba, Kassandra le entregó a Fold el cuerpo de Juvia inconsciente.

-Kassandra… ¿por qué?- susurró la pelirroja sin podérselo creer, ella había confiado en la pelinegra.

-Erza- susurró girando sus ojos hacia la peliroja, con su magia, se cambió a un kimono violeta oscuro con bordados de pequeñas flamas y estrellas en tonos lilas y blancos, el logo del gremio de Fairy Tail de su pecho se desvaneció y apareció un pentagrama con una flama en el centro en su muñeca derecha – Es el momento…- susurró, en la cabeza de Erza algo cuadró y se quedó callada, mirándola atentamente.

De entre los escombros, una gatita violeta salió con ayuda de un gato negro, mirando la escena dolida, decepcionada, sin creérselo y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Charlie intentaba sacar de entre los escombros a Wendy y a Romeo que había recibido más daño ya que había intentado proteger a la peliazul. Los dos respiraban pero no reaccionaban.

-¡Wendy, Romeo!- Happy y Charlie intentaban sacarlos como podía, desesperados.

-¡Kassandraaaaa!- se escuchó el grito de un chico de cabello rosa que corría como podía hacia ella con su puño incendiado dispuesto a estamparlo en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Fold le pasó a Satania a la maga de agua colocándose entre la pelinegra y Natsu.

-¡Celda de roca!- Natsu se vio encerrado entre cuatro paredes de roca que intentaba romper, pero la magia de Fold lo detenía.

-¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡pelea de frente!- gritaba mientras atacaba su prisión sin éxito alguno.

Gray logró recobrar la conciencia un poco y pudo ver como la pelirosa llevaba entre brazos a una Juvia inconsciente, a su lado la pelinegra quién veía como el chico pelirrojo aprisionaba a Natsu, intentó levantarse, todo le dolía y solo pudo levantar la mano intentando alcanzar a la peliazul.

-Kassandra-sama, la magia de Satania… -dijo la pelirosa quien comenzaba a verse algo cansada, Kassandra asintió mientras Fold hacía explotar la prisión de Natsu, sacándolo a volar muy lejos.

-¡Natsu!- Gray se levantó como pudo, sentía que su fuerza volvía poco a poco, corrió hacia la traidora dispuesto a atravesarla con una lanza de hielo.

-¡Devuélveme a Juvia…!- gritó en plena carrera, Satania se giró hacia él con ojos fríos.

Un torrente de agua, detuvo el avance de Gray quien por la potencia de este, salió disparado hacia la parte trasera del gremio estrellándose en lo que era la barra, Kassandra mantenía su mano levantada hacia el mago de hielo, el pelirrojo se acercó con admiración.

-¡Gray!- Erza gritó.

-Vámonos… -susurró Kassandra mientras que Satania liberaba a los magos de su magia psíquica y los hacía desaparecer a los tres.

Los ojos violetas de Kassandra, se conectaron con los oscuros de Erza quién estaba tirada en el suelo con expresión de coraje y decepción.

Cuando las tres siluetas desaparecieron con Juvia, solo se escuchaban quejidos por todos lados, el llanto de Violet de fondo hacía que la escena se hiciera más dolorosa, todos estaban devastados por lo que acababa de pasar, muchos molestos consigo mismos por sentirse débiles e inútiles al ver como los habían dominado tan fácilmente como era el caso de Elfman y de Luxus quienes se acusaban internamente de no haber protegido a sus chicas ni al gremio.

El Maestro seguía inconsciente y no parecía que fuera a despertar, los que podían moverse y no estaban tan heridos, ayudaban a los que lo estaban, Bixlow logró sacar a Romeo y a Wendy de los escombros y los colocó al lado de los heridos, desgraciadamente, ambos aún seguían sin poder despertar, Charlie no se separaba de su amiga peliazul.

Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos mirando hacia un punto en específico donde se encontraba el mago de hielo con sus ojos escondidos debajo del fleco con una expresión de malos modos, preocupación y tristeza, con el ceño fruncido, el Dragon Slayer de fuego quiso acercarse, a su lado, la pelirroja estaba atendiendo las heridas de una muy malherida Lucy.

-Déjale un rato solo pero no le pierdas de vista… -susurró, Natsu asintió y se sentó al lado de Gray sin decir nada, Erza lo miró con una gota en la nuca.

-Voy a traerla de vuelta… -susurró amargamente Gray, Natsu miraba el techo.

-No estás solo, vamos a ir por ella, traeremos a Juvia de vuelta y le daremos una paliza a Kassandra por traidora – Gray apretó sus manos contra sus brazos ante la mención de la pelinegra. Era algo personal.

-La mataré… -susurró fríamente Gray, Natsu le miró levantarse y salir del edificio destruido, jamás en toda su vida había visto a Gray tan enfadado ni con esa sed de sangre, ni en la Isla Galuna, ni en la torre del Paraíso.

Erza miró la escena, Lucy bajó la mirada apenada.

-Yo nunca pensé que Kassandra hiciera esto – murmuró, Erza se giró hacia ella, no hizo comentario alguno y miró el cielo de esa noche, pronto amanecería, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de violeta, el color favorito de Kassandra.

Por otra parte, una gatita de color Violeta está hecha bolita mientras llora silenciosamente en un rincón, sucia, golpeada no deja que nadie la toque para que la curen, sus heridas sangran y arden pero no le importa, le duele más el hecho de que haya sido traicionada.

-Levántate- Los ojos plateados de Violet se giraron a un gato negro que le decía fieramente que se pusiera de pie.

Ella solo le volvió a dar la espalda, Lily la tomó de las patas de una forma poco caballerosa.

-Espera, Lily… -intentó detenerlo Charlie.

-¡Levántate!, ¡Si te dejas vencer, no podrás ir a preguntarle el por qué lo hizo!, ¡Debes volverte fuerte para ir a enfrentarla!- los ojos plateados de Violet lo miraban asustada, sorprendida, dolida, esa combinación hizo que Lily la abrazara fuerte- Yo estaré contigo para que la enfrentes, pero no te dejes caer… -Violet volvió a llorar en las pequeñas patitas de Lily, Charlie solo acariciaba la cabeza de Violet.

Sentía que la entendía, si Wendy traicionara al gremio, si nunca le contara la verdad, si… fuera traicionada, estaría destrozada, era como el sentimiento como cuando Happy y ella habían ido a Edoras y les mintieron diciendo que ellos eran marionetas nada más.

Happy solo miraba hacia abajo con pena, no sabiendo que hacer, sus ojos se giraron a Natsu, quien a su vez miraba como Gray se alejaba, triste y desolado.

Gajeel se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía, observaba analíticamente a Lily, nunca en su vida que lo conocía, lo había visto tan interesado en alguien, y sus ojos rojos se giraron a su lado, Levi descansaba dormida con la pierna vendada después vio como el mago de Hielo estaba afuera del gremio con sus ojos puestos en el cielo, lo podía sentir, estaba desesperado, se preguntó si él reaccionaría igual que ese exhibicionista si secuestrasen a Levi.

Recordó el examen. Sonrió como solo él puede hacerlo, de hecho, él ya no estaría aquí si no pateando el trasero de quien osase tocar a Levi McGarden.

Mirajeane estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, después de aquella tormentosa pesadilla que fue infligida en ella, sentía que era la mujer más débil, la más sucia y sobre todo que no debía de estar ahí, a su lado el cuerpo inerte de Lisanna ya que a ella le había caído una columna y más allá, el cuerpo de Elfman con una herida bastante seria en su hombro, la cual sangraba, todo por querer proteger a Evagreen que vendaba la herida del peliblanco.

-Esto te dejará marca…no debiste de protegerme -murmuró la castaña mientras vendaba la herida, el peliblanco le puso una mano sobre la de ella haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-Tu vestido se arruinó… -murmuró cansado, Evagreen le regaló una sonrisa, Mirajeane se giró a verlos, aún en esa crisis, estaban bien entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien, Mira?- ella giró sus enormes ojos azules a los de Luxus, después bajó la mirada.

-No pude hacer nada, debía de poder hacer algo… este es un golpe muy duro para el gremio, yo era una maga muy fuerte, yo podía… -pero las manos de Luxus en sus hombros, después sentir que la abrazaba.

-Nadie pudo hacer nada, no te culpes… -Mirajeane se escondió en el pecho de él.

-El Maestro está grave, Lisanna está herida, se llevaron a Juvia, nadie puede detener esto… nos costará recuperarnos, los heridos… -él la apretó para calmarla.

-Pero algunos podemos ir por la maga de agua, los demás se quedarán aquí…-Mirajeane solo pudo llorar.

Gildarts estaba recostado contra un muro, tenía una herida bastante pronunciada en su espalda gracias a que había empujado a Erza dentro de la coraza de Hielo que Gray había hecho, pero él no pudo cubrirse, intentó el usar su magia para destruir la columna pero la magia de esa mujer lo dejó inutilizado.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo frágil de su hija a su lado, herida y con algunas manchas de sangre, al lado de Cana, estaba Fried quién se esforzó en protegerla, lo cual le costó una herida bastante seria en la pierna y en la cabeza.

Sonrió mirando a la pareja.

-Encontraste un buen hombre, Cana… -murmuró y se giró a Erza quien se acercaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Sí, solo es una herida que no es tan grave… por otro lado, ¿Qué haremos?, el Maestro no puede tomar decisiones… -erza le miró seria y se sentó a su lado observando el dañado gremio, muchos heridos, muchos tristes, otros enojados.

-Toma el papel de Maestro, Gildarts, hasta que nuestro Maestro esté bien… -el pelinaranja se quedó callado mirando el mismo cuadro que Erza observaba y suspiró.

-Si no queda de otra… - Erza sonrió.

Al gremio le costó un par de días el acomodar a los heridos más graves y los que no lo estaban tanto, se pudieron reponer después de descansar. Wendy trabajaba junto a Erza, Mirajeane y Evagreen con los heridos más graves, Levi intentaba levantarse pero Gajeel la amenazaba siempre que intentaba levantarse, Cana ansiaba tomar algo de alcohol mientras Fried, en la cama de al lado, la regañaba por su estado de salud.

El maestro no despertaba y estaban preocupados por él. Wendy intentó varias cosas para hacer que abriera los ojos, pero no pudo.

-Está sumido en una especie de trance, es como si estuviese en una pesadilla de la cual no puede despertar… -murmuró cansada secándose el sudor de la frente, Mirajeane y Erza se miraron entre sí.

De pronto, en lo que había sido la puerta del gremio, aparecieron seis personas que se quedaron callados al ver la destrucción masiva del gremio amigo.

-¡Chicos de Fairy Tail!, ¡Ha llegado su salvador!, ¡Ichiya de Blue Pegasus!- iluminación inecesaria y poses ridículas siguieron a su presentación.

-¡Bien Ichiya-sama!- aplaudían sus tres chicos acompañantes. Erza tuvo un escalofrío y la mayoría de las chicas tenía el rostro azul de espanto.

-Que lamentable, fueron derrotados fácilmente. –la voz de otro chico, hizo que Gray se girara a verlo con sorpresa.

-¡Lyon!- el mencionado sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Escuchamos que Fairy Tail había sido atacado y venimos lo más pronto posible… -los ojos de Lyon buscaban por todas partes- ¿Y mi amada Juvia?- Gray bajó la mirada, por mucho que odiase que Lyon la llamase "Amada suya", ahora era más doloroso el saber que la había dejado ir así.

-Se la llevaron… -murmuró una Lucy aún herida y apenas si pudiéndose mantener en pie, Lyon miró a Gray y pudo ver el sufrimiento y la desesperación.

-Argh… -Lucy colapsó pero antes de que cayera al suelo, unas manos femeninas la detuvieron.

-Que decepcionante eres, mírate, estás hecha jirones… eso no es "Amor"- dijo una pelirosa que cargaba a una malherida rubia.

-Me alegra verte también Sherry… -agradeció con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

-Tomen un poco de parfum regenerador… -Ichiya dejó escapar un aroma suave y delicado que ayudó a sobremanera a muchos de los heridos y a recuperar las fuerzas de quienes no las tenían, pero el maestro seguía sin despertar.

Los que no estaban tan heridos, estaban reunidos con Gildarts, como maestro sustituto, igualmente que los recién llegados, Aliados de Fairy Tail.

-Bien, la prioridad es ir por la maga de agua y saber que traman con ella, asignaré dos grupos, uno de reconocimiento y defensa y el otro de ataque y destrucción, deben dar todo lo que tienen porque tendremos que salvar a la maga de agua.

-¡BIEN!- gritaron todos animados y con la fuerza y confianza renovados.

-Equipo de Defensa serán: Fried, Levi, Evagreen y Elfman, ustedes irán por frente a abrir el camino al equipo de ataque, tendrán cuidado ya que se pueden topar con cualquiera de esos dos que vinieron por Juvia – los mencionados fruncieron el ceño.

-Tú deberías quedarte, enana, aún estás lastimada de la pierna- Gajeel con los brazos cruzados miraba a la peliazul.

-¡Deja de decidir por mí!, ¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte!, ¡Por algo seré del equipo de Defensa!- le respondió furiosa.

-¡Nunca dije que fueras débil!, ¡Aún estás herida!- levantó también la voz ganándose la atención de todos.

-Quién iba a pensar que esos dos terminarían juntos… -murmuró la rubia mientras sonreía y veía discutir a la pareja cual enamorados, Gildarts sonreía igualmente.

-Ya, ya… Wendy ha tratado las heridas de Levi y la fragancia de Ichiya de Blue Pegasus la ha ayudado, no tienes por qué sobreprotegerla, Gajeel-chan – intervino el maestro sustituto intentando calmar el alboroto.

-¿Sobreprotegerme…?-Levi se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿"Gajeel-chan"? –al Dragon Slayer de Hierro le salió un tic en la ceja.

-Nosotros tres iremos con la defensa también- anunció Hibiki haciendo una pose brillante junto a sus dos compañeros Triemens.

-Sherry, será mejor que vayas a la defensa igual que los chicos de Blue Pegasus, será menos peligroso- la pelirosa lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Lyon-san? Yo puedo… -pero no pudo decir nada ya que el mago de Hielo solo la miró decidido, cosa que hacía que ella se quedase sin palabras.

-Equipo de Ataque: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Luxus, Gajeel y Wendy- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a esta última en el equipo de ataque.

-Gildarts, Wendy debería de quedarse en el gremio o en su caso en el equipo de defensa, su magia de curación… -pero Lucy fue callada por la sonrisa del propio maestro sustituto.

-Algo me dice que los tres Dragon Slayer de primera generación y el Dragon Slayer de Segunda generación deberán de estar ahí, recuerda que esa chica es una Dragon Slayer también, y en realidad sé que se dieron cuenta… ella solo ha estado jugando en el gremio… -Erza afiló la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Mataré a esa maldita de Kassandra… -Gray gruñía apretando los dientes apretando el puño, Natsu se le quedó mirando.

**Mafi-ariadne: Jajaja el "Por qué" buscan a Juvia, lo pondré como en unos dos capítulos aproximadamente, aún no puedo revelarles nada o la emoción se corta jajaj pero si, es algo grande. Ojalá que a Mashima no le de por cortar el Gruvia o voy y le meto…. No puedo decirlo pero si aseguraría el dolor de Mashima mucho pero mucho jajajaja, de todas formas amo la nueva pareja, se me hace tan linda desde que salieron juntos.**

**Sakura-Sala: Lo prometido es deuda, te dejo el capítulo 5 y si me siento bien, capaz y publico mañana el 6 xD, del cumpleaños del gremio, lo intuí por cosa de Mavis, de Hades y de Macarov, si Macarov tiene más de 40 años como maestro, Hades seguro tuvo algo así de tiempo, por lo tanto van como 80 y pico de años y luego échale los años de Mavis, por eso dije que eran más de 100 xD. Te dije que pondría algo de Gruvia e intenté que fuera un poquitín mejor que el de las otras parejas jajaja pero de todas formas, espero te haya gustado, y bueno, ahí estamos con los dos nuevos personajes.**

**Yukistar, en realidad iba a poner que fuera Kassandra el objetivo y me dije "¿Por qué no poner de antagonista a mi pequeña niña?" y esto salió, aunque te voy a decir, no te fies de todo por que en realidad van a haber muchas más sorpresas de lo que te imaginas xD. Los espejos que le ha regalado Kassandra son parte de la clave de esto, por eso se los dio solo a ella. ¿Olvidé mencionar que Erza iba con Gildarts?, Rayos… esto de usar muchos personajes me deja tonta, se me escapan demasiados detalles, pero mejoraré xD**

**Saludos!**

**Pd Tengo problemas y serios problemas, mi lap se ha quedado sin conexión inalámbrica por lo que el fic lo puedo subir en la PC que es más vieja de lo que se imaginan (aproximadamente 12 años tengo con ella), pero haré lo que pueda.**

**Les dejo las fichas de los personajes nuevos:**

**El gremio oscuro al que pertenecen Satania y Fold, se llama "Fallen Soul", gremio oscuro que fue formado de manera misteriosa ya que no seguía bajo la tutela de la Alianza Baraam. Su marca es un pentagrama con una flama en el centro.**

**Satania.- Asesina del Gremio. **

**Magia de Control Mental. Puede crear Ilusiones, Borrar mentes, Torturar sicológicamente, ataca las funciones Neuronales del enemigo logrando grandes golpes en el cuerpo tanto físicos como psicológicos...**

**Ataques: "Pesadilla/ Nightmare".- Crea una ilusión mental donde todos los temores más grandes de la persona, se personifican en su mente, atacándolo, logrando que el dolor físico se incremente ante la sensibilidad de los choques neurológicos.**

**Descripción: Cabello rosa intenso en rizos y a media espalda, recogida en dos coletas altas formando dos hermosos caireles, tiene un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Sus ojos son de color Verde Turquesa.**

**Carácter: Es fría, altanera y sumamente posesiva y sarcástica, odia que jueguen con ella, puede ser demasiado cruel y dice que Fold le pertenece, que después de hacer su trabajo, ella lo controlará para ella.**

**-Fold (Tierra).- Mago Elemental de la Tierra. **

**Puede manejar la tierra a su alrededor haciéndola suficientemente dura a convertirla en roca, pero cuando es roca ya no puede modificarla, puede usar la arena también para hacer tormentas con ella, se puede camuflar en la tierra.**

**Fue secuestrado de Lamia Scale, era muy buen amigo de Lyon, pero fue atacado en una misión y dado por muerto. Ha sido torturado y abusado por Satania.**

**Descripción: Pelirrojo de ojos verdes (parecido a Jellal). La marca del gremio la tiene en el costado derecho, sobre una de sus cicatrices.**

**Carácter: Era muy amable y caballeroso, cuando Satania lo controla, lo vuelve frío y cruel, se convirtió en su juguete favorito.**

**Datos Curiosos: Su lealtad a Kassandra a veces es enfermiza, lo cual hace que Satania lo torture más de la cuenta pero por órdenes superiores no puede cambiar esa "Lealtad**


	6. Desesperación

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 6.- Desesperación

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren y Enfer son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 6.- Desesperación**

Preocupada.

Ansiosa.

Incrédula.

Molesta.

Eso y muchas cosas más era lo que sentía en ese momento Erza Scarlet, y es que los eventos que han pasado desde hace algunos días, la traición de Kassandra, el secuestro de Juvia, esos espejos extraños que tenía entre sus manos, y la mirada violeta de la pelinegra, algo no le cuadraba del todo, era un presentimiento, era como si las cosas no estuvieran encajando en donde deberían de estar.

Soltó el aire reprimido en sus pulmones con los ojos cerrados.

-Kassandra, ¿Qué está pasando realmente….?- susurró, al aire, sus ojos oscuros clavados en el horizonte, estaba realmente consternada.

Entre sus manos estaba aquel regalo que la pelinegra le diera el día de su cumpleaños, el aniversario del gremio y el día que los traicionó. Se reflejó en uno de ellos y los acaricio en los ornamentos, algo le decía que en realidad ella no estaba haciendo esto por gusto.

Escuchó ruido adentro en el gremio y se giró levemente, pudo ver como Natsu estaba frente a Gray, ambos gritándose, y es que desde que Juvia había sido robada de las manos de Gray, él y Natsu peleaban más intensamente, y el motivo era que Gray deseaba ir por Juvia, si o si.

-¡Déjame pasar Natsu!- era mala señal cuando no usaban sobrenombres, significaba que estaban serios, molestos de verdad.

-¡¿Crees que eres el único que no desea ir por ella? ¡Es parte del gremio!- Natsu, misteriosamente había tomado esa postura de detener a Gray, si bien él había jurado el ir por Juvia, también sabía que lanzarse a lo loco no era opción.

En primera por la magia de esa pelirosa que podía controlar de alguna forma el cuerpo de los demás, en segunda y la más importante, Kassandra era una Dragon Slayer, no era cualquier mago, el potencial de ella, era igual al de él, al de Wendy o al de Gazille, incluso al de Luxus.

Es por eso que detenía a Gray aunque él mismo se moría de ganas de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo a alcanzar a esa traidora y meterle la golpiza de su vida.

-Natsu, escogiste un mal momento de sentar cabeza y no dejarte llevar por las emociones –el moreno susurró entre dientes molesto.- Si Lucy fuera la que estuviera en problemas, si Erza hubiera sido secuestrada… nosotros…-

-¿Crees que no quiero ir a romperle la cara a esa traidora?- la voz de Natsu hizo que Gray le mirara asombrado, era un tono de voz que solo una vez había escuchado, su ojos irradiaban sed de venganza, sus puños estaban apretados, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo como él.

-Natsu…-

-Iremos por ella, te juro que traeremos de vuelta a Juvia y le vamos a dar una buena lección a esa traidora por lastimar al gremio, a nuestra familia…-le prometió, Erza sonrió.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la pelirroja se alejó del gremio para adentrarse al bosque, saliendo de la ciudad, caminaba meditando lo que había pasado, la estancia de Kassandra en el gremio, el que no se hubiese llevado a Violet, el que la mirara como arrepentida, era como si estuviera siendo…

-Amenazada…-susurró deteniéndose en la orilla del rio, lo veía correr y podía ver también su reflejo.

Suspiró de nuevo y escuchó como una rama seca fue pisada y destruida.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –saco con su magia una de sus espadas amenazante.

-Soy yo, Erza…-esa voz, la pelirroja se relajó e hizo desaparecer la espada.

-Jellal… - de entre los arbustos, salió la figura del peliazul con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios acercándose a la chica quien lo miraba atenta.

-Siento haberte asustado –se disculpó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso que andes rondando el gremio… -el peliazul la miró.

-Siempre tan controladora –ella hizo un pequeño puchero inocente, él sonrió-, no te preocupes… -se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mejilla con suavidad- Ultear y Meredy están cuidado los alrededores, irán al gremio discretamente, no pasará nada… confía en mí- ella asintió dejándose acariciar la mejilla y bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Atacaron el gremio… hace tres días- Jellal pegó su frente a la de Erza.

-Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí, igual que Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale…-le rodeó la cintura y la abrazó, descansó su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Secuestraron a Juvia…-confesó con preocupación, Jellal le acaricio la espalda y miró el horizonte, pensó en Meredy cuando se enterara de esa noticia, seguro se pondría triste.

-…- no dijo nada, solo suspiró y se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y besó su frente.

-… un miembro del gremio nos traicionó…-esa información hizo que Jellal se separara de ella y la miró a los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Quién los traicionó?- preguntó con suavidad tomándole de los hombros.

-Una nueva miembro que llegó, todo pasó sin saber cómo… yo debí de haberme dado cuenta… pero… -Jellal la apretó de los hombros.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, ni tú ni nadie, cuéntame que pasó- Erza se liberó del agarre de Jellal y caminó hacia el rio y miró el reflejo de ambos.

-Estábamos celebrando el aniversario del gremio, unos magos llegaron y Kassandra se llevó a Juvia, parecían pertenecer a un gremio, no sé… -suspira- me altera pensar en eso…

Jellal frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo era su marca? – Erza se giró y parpadeó.

-Un pentagrama con una flama en el centro, tenía unas cuatro inscripciones a los cuatro lados de la marca…. –dijo pensativa.

-Lo imaginaba, Fallen Soul… -se quedó callado meditando, Erza le miró con curiosidad.

El peliazul se acercó a la orilla del rio y se reflejó en el agua como erza, sus ojos estaban serios y calmados, no decía nada, erza se giró a él preguntándole con los ojos.

-Desde hace tiempo… -comenzó a relatar- hemos estado tras la pista de un gremio oscuro que es muy… particular –susurró pensativo.

-¿Particular?- preguntó curiosa. Jellal suspiró y cerró los ojos como si lo que le fuera a contar, le costara trabajo siquiera mencionar.

-No es un gremio oscuro como tal, es como nosotros, totalmente independiente, se mueven en las sombras y últimamente se han estado moviendo mucho… -giró sus ojos al cielo.

-¿No son un gremio oscuro?... ¿pero que pretenden?- Jellal se giró a ella.

-Nos comenzamos a mover a buscar sus pistas cuando nos enteramos que un mago elemental de tierra y una maga elemental de aire habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro… -susurró.

-¿Desaparecieron…?- Incrédula.

-El mago de tierra fue dado por muerto en una misión, pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado a pesar de haber indicios de que el lugar donde fue la misión había pistas de que no estaba precisamente muerto… -Erza no daba cabida a las palabras de Jellal.

-Pero el concejo, ellos debieron de investigar…

-Justamente el concejo lo dio por muerto…-contradijo- Ultear y yo conocemos por dentro al Concejo, sabemos perfectamente que algo está sucediendo, aunque hubiese sido algo personal, la desaparición de la maga de aire fue lo que despertó mis sospechas-

Erza parpadeó confundida, era demasiada información.

-En una misión, el equipo de la maga de aire, jura y perjura que una maga de cabello rosa las atacó dejándolas indefensas, al parecer sin poderse mover, la versión que sabemos de los testigos, es que la única que podía moverse era la maga de aire, pero la atacante, se ensañó con ella y después de derrotarla, se la llevó con ella… el concejo de nuevo, la dio por muerta.- la mirada de Jellal estaba seria, Erza sentía que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

¿Magos elementales?... en su cabeza se recreó la pregunta de aquel chico, _"Maga elemental del agua"_.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Magos elementales, Tierra, Aire y Agua… faltaría fuego.

-Jellal… -

-Ya tienen a los cuatro elementos, al parecer, el mago elemental de fuego, está unido a ellos sin necesidad de ser controlado… tengo indicios de que los magos que han sido secuestrados se han convertido en miembros de Fallen Soul y muy probablemente a la fuerza-

-¿De qué gremios han sido secuestrados?

-Lamia Scale y Mermaid Hell – respondió, Erza bajó la mirada, si no mal recordaba, el "hermano mayor" de Gray era de Lamia Scale. Frunció el ceño, si ya tenían a los cuatro elementos, algo más grande debía de ocurrir, debían detener la amenaza, ya no importaba si era por el mundo mágico, era por Juvia, y de alguna forma por Kassandra.

-Jellal, uno de los miembros es una Dragon Slayer –confirmó, el peliazul se giró a verla, preocupado.

-Esto es malo… según tengo entendido hay una forma de convocar a uno de los dragones legendarios y hacer un pacto con él para obtener su magia… pero es un mito, no está confirmado – dijo muy suavemente para si mismo, la pelirroja lo enfrentó.

-Háblame de ese mito- Jellal la miró intensamente.

-Los cuatro elementos fundamentales, el poder y la sangre de un dragón y una fuente de magia lo suficientemente grande como para darle vida a Andund, el Dragón del abismo, se dice que es una de las criaturas que hicieron posible la existencia del universo, puede crear o destruir cualquier cosa, pero solo es parte de los cuentos para niños, no es posible que en realidad pase eso… -

Erza y Jellal se quedaron callados mirando el horizonte y meditando, algo no cuadraba.

-Cuatro elementos, están los cuatro magos elementales, el poder y la sangre de un dragón, podría ser Kassandra, el poder de una magia estable…. Espero que no…-su pensamiento hiso que se quedara callada mirando a Jellal quién sonrió.

-No te preocupes, aunque puede que lo intenten, sin embargo no hemos sabido nada… -ambos suspiraron, el secuestro de Juvia es más que eso, ahora más que nunca deben de ir a rescatarla, a sacarla de donde esté… de pronto, Jellal miró el objeto en las manos de Erza.

-¿Quién te dio eso?- preguntó señalando con la mirada el colgante de los espejos gemelos.

-Ah… la misma que nos traicionó, me lo regaló de cumpleaños, es contradictorio que lo tenga cuando ella nos ha traicionado… -susurró.

-Esos espejos pertenecen a la familia Hamilthon, es una de las familias más poderosas del país del sur del continente, Flare, se dice que la última generación de esa familia, fue destruida por el dragón Acnología por oponerse a él e intentar atacarlo…- tomó entre las manos el objeto- Esta arma es muy poderosa, puedes hacerlos crecer del tamaño que necesites, absorberá lo que deseas, incluso puede deshacer conjuros de opresión, devolver ilusiones o ataques, todo depende de la magia del portador… -

Erza parpadeò asombrada.

-¿Hamilthon?... Kassandra Hamilthon… destruidos… -Jellal la miró y le entregó ambos espejos.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Conoces a Kassandra Hamilthon?- preguntó con duda.

-Ella, es la Dragon Slayer del Agua… el miembro que nos ha traicionado…- Jellal abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-Eso es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos…-ambos se miraron consternados, las cosas estaban más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

De pronto, escucharon una explosión proveniente del gremio, ambos se giraron alarmados y salieron en dirección del gremio sin importar que Jellal pusiera en riesgo su libertad, Fairy Tail estaba siendo atacado.

Al llegar al gremio, una nube de humo los estaba cubriendo, algunos en pose de ataques, otros cansados, afortunadamente nadie herido, Gray y Natsu estaban con la mirada peligrosa hacia el centro del gremio, todos estaban intentando mantener la postura de defensa, Erza se impuso.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Erza – una voz melodiosa de fondo se escuchó algo distorsionada pero logró identificarla.

-Kassandra… -la nube de humo se disipó y la figura semitransparente de la pelinegra, ataviada con el mismo kimono violeta.

-¡Maldita traidora!, ¡Devuélvenos a Juvia!- la voz de Natsu irrumpió, la pelinegra giró a sus ojos al pelirosa y después bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?- ahora la voz de Jellal se hizo sonar y fue cuando Meredy y Ultear salieron a la luz rodeando la proyección de la pelinegra.

Ojos violetas y verdes se cruzaron, Jellal adoptó pose de batalla igual que Meredy y Ultear.

-No vine a pelear –sentenció Kassandra mientras caminaba a la pelirroja, pero Jellal se interpuso, aun así Kassandra siguió caminando y lo atravesó sin problemas demostrando que su presencia no era física -El tiempo corre, Erza... En el bosque de la penumbra en el país de Flare, al sur del continente, está mi fortaleza, el centro del gremio Fallen Soul donde Juvia fue llevaba... deberán enfrentar al 4Elfen, a Satania y a Ceren para poder pelear contra mi... cuando lleguen, las puertas de mi castillo estarán abiertas para que comencemos... Erza, aprende a usarlos, es el momento de hacerlo- la mano de la pelinegra se extendió, quiso tocar a la pelirroja pero desapareció antes de alcanzarla.

Todos se quedaron callados, Jellal miró a Erza con determinación.

-Iremos con ustedes –el peliazul dijo con confianza mientras que Ultear asentía y Meredy sonreía.

-Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus iremos también – la voz de Lyon hizo que Gray se girara a él, una mezcla de sentimientos se posó sobre su pecho, desde agradecimiento, familiaridad, gratitud, y un poco de celos.

Se había decidido que partirían al día siguiente ya que el camino hacia el país de Flare sería demasiado largo.

Es noche, Erza se encontraba empacando una de sus múltiples maletas cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase… -dijo sin girarse intentando cerrar una de las maletas a la fuerza.

-Erza-san… -una gatita de pelaje violeta se adentró a la habitación y se quedó parada mientras veía con una gota en la nuca como Erza literalmente se montaba a la maleta intentando hacerla cerrar y cuando pudo por fin el cerrarla, se separó de la maleta.

-Dime, Violet, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- de pronto, la maleta que estaba en la cama, explotó cual bomba dejando salir toda la ropa bastante sexy que Erza había decidido llevar consigo misma.

Violet sonrió y después no pudo evitar echarse a reír con soltura, Erza la siguió y ambas se miraron con alegría por lo que Erza la dejó entrar.

-Erza-san, tengo algo para ti… -dijo algo entristecida mientras miraba al frente sin poder devolverle la mirada curiosa a la Scarlet.

Sin pensarlo más, la pequeña gatita le entregó un paquete mediano en las manos a la maga de armadura mientras esta parpadeaba confusa mirando a la Exceed y al paquete alternadamente.

-¿Qué es?- la pequeña gatita levantó los hombros.

-No lo sé… apareció en mi habitación con tu nombre… -la pequeña gatita se dejó caer de la cama donde permanecía sentada y caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta sin darle la cara, apenada, entristecida, y apunto de romper a llorar.

-Violet… -susurró, entendía, de entre todos, quizá la Exceed era la más afectada.

-Es la letra de Kassandra… -su voz estaba cortada- Erza-san… -la gatita se giró a la pelirroja.

Erza pudo ver sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, todos sus sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, desolación, decepción, odio, amargura, soledad, depresión.

-Kassandra… Erza-san, por favor, ayúdame a traer a Kassandra a casa… ella… ella… -y las lágrimas no le dejaron decir más, Erza conmovida por las lágrimas de la gatita, se acercó a abrazarla hincada en la alfombra de su habitación.

-La traeremos de vuelta, la golpearé tan fuerte por haberse ido, y le haré rogar que la perdonemos… -la gatita soltó un gritito de dolor en los brazos de Erza, mientras esta la acunaba con comprensión.

Al cabo de un rato, Violet se quedó dormida en los brazos de Erza quién la dejó descansar en su propia cama y tomó el extraño paquete que la felina le había entregado, desató el cordón dorado y destrozó el papel que lo envolvía y encontró un estuche de color violeta y una nota.

Una nota firmada por Kassandra.

_Erza: Este paquete tendría que habértelo dado después de la fiesta del gremio, pero no hubo tiempo. Cuando mi padre me dio estas armas, me dijo que encontraría al mago indicado para usarlas, te las entrego a ti, estas y los espejos gemelos, son la clave para derrotarme, Violet no sabe nada, no le digas nada, solo... confía en mi_

Erza releyó la nota una y otra vez, se quedó analizando la petición y al abrir el estuche, encontró las dagas doradas, la lanza de plata seccionada y la espada plegable, las armas que usaba Kassandra para pelear. Se quedó admirando el emblema que tenían las armas, el emblema de una familia noble, eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

Kassandra era heredera de una de las familias más poderosas del país de Flare, justo como se lo había dicho Jellal.

-Kassandra, ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Para qué quieres a Juvia?-

Por otro lado, en las profundidades oscuras de un castillo, en las celdas sucias y húmedas que se encontraban debajo del lujoso decorado del palacio, unos gritos de dos mujeres se escuchaban.

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar Enfer?... Te está llevando demasiado tiempo el alistarlas- de entre las sombras, un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos verdes oscuros estaban fijos en una pantalla mágica.

-Ya casi, cuando Satania y Kassandra-sama estén listas, estas dos estarán en perfecto estado… -una voz más aguda y peligrosa salió de entre las celdas, de pronto.

-Te estás ensañando con la maga de aire… -una suave risa sádica se escuchó entre las sombras, afirmando el comentario-

Unos pasos lentos resonaron en aquellos pasillos empedrados, el peliblanco se giró a ver la silueta femenina que se acercaba, el perfume embriagador, la sonrisa sarcástica, un cabello rosado en gigantes caireles.

-Satania… -mencionó.-

-Ceren, ¿ya están listas las dos magas?- el peliblanco le dio la espalda para ver hacia la pantalla de nuevo.

-Ya casi están listas… -en la pantalla, en una imagen holográfica dividida en dos, en la parte izquierda, estaba una chica de cabellos blancos y ondulados, su ropa destruida, acostada en una especie de placa metálica y amarrada en sus cuatro extremidades respiraba con dificultad, del otro lado de la pantalla, se podía ver a una peliazul crucificada en la pared, igualmente con un vestido que alguna vez fue elegante, totalmente hecho jirones, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Ya veo… mientras más débiles estén, podré hacer mejor mi trabajo.-sonrió con petulancia, el peliblanco simplemente la ignoró

-¿y Kassandra-sama?- preguntó.

-Alistándose para el ritual… -de nuevo ambas magas dejaron escapar gritos de dolor mientras parecían ser torturadas, a la peliblanca con fuego mientras que a la peliazul con descargas eléctricas.

**Ok, no puedo decir que no, me pasé…. **

**Karin213: Pequeña, muchas gracias por tu cumplido, me sonrojas, de verdad me sonroja el saber que te inspiré para que crearas una cuenta y dejarme mensaje, GRACIAS. De Lyon, si pondré a Gray celoso por su hermano postizo jajaja no puede faltar xD**

**Andrea: sé que Gray y todo el gremio saldría corriendo por Kassandra y por Juvia jajajaj dios santísimo mío, en este cap me centré mucho en Erza, pero debía hacerlo.**

**Sakura-Zala: El no decirle nada a Violet es para protegerla, es normal que suceda. U_U también se me hizo super triste esa parte. Y no Gray-sama no está enojado… está enca… y lo que le sigue jajajaja y de Juvia… etto…. –se esconde- Pero la aparición de G y C aún no, aparecerán lo prometo o_ó.**

**Yukistar: Eres buena observadora, no te puedo revelar nada, pero eres buena empática con la historia jajajaja. De hecho esa es la idea, que Fold,Satania y los personajes nuevos, sean parte del menú de sorpresas jajaja.**

**Marce: Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, es todo un halago. Creo que no he escrito otro fic que no sea Gruvia… a excepción de rechazo que es de una pareja rara jajaja, espero leas Consecuencias y dejes comentario.**

**Saludos a todos los que me leen y no dejan RR jajajaja hasta el próximo Cap!**


	7. Preparativos

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 7.- Los Preparativos. El ritual del Control Mental.

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 7.- Los preparativos. El ritual del Control Mental.**

Los gritos que se escuchaban entre esas paredes rocosas, cada vez eran más débiles, las respiraciones de cada una de las magas era cada vez más suave, estaban a punto de colapsar, ya no se resistían, ya no pedían ser liberadas, solo rogaban mentalmente que alguien las sacara de ese sufrimiento, esa tortura que estaba acabando con su valentía, con su poder.

La puerta de una de las celdas fue abierta y se pudo ver aquella mesa metálica con la maga de aire que estaba al borde del desmayo, a su lado, con sus manos envueltas en fuego, un chico de cabellera negra, su piel es trigueña mientras que en su pómulo derecho se puede distinguir aquel pentagrama que lo distinguía como miembro de fallen Soul.

-Es suficiente Enfer, ella ya está lista… -el recién entrado de cabellera blanca se encaminó hacia la mesa, los ojos platinados de la chica se veían opacos, rogándole liberarla de ese sufrimiento y su mirada verde se endureció más.

-Iré por la maga de agua –sentenció el pelinegro mientras apagaba sus manos y le daba la espalda al peliblanco.

-Enfer… -el mencionado se detuvo sin girarse- ¿Por qué te has ensañado con ella?... –preguntó mirando los ojos angustiados de la peliblanca- Con Fold no fuiste tan cruel…

El pelinegro no contestó nada, simplemente salió de la sala con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, Ceren miró su espalda y volvió a la cara de la chica mientras invocaba con una de sus manos, una daga dorada.

-Lo siento pequeña Odayin, necesitamos de tu sangre para el ritual… -la chica lo miró con miedo mientras se retorcía con renovadas fuerzas- No te muevas… a partir de hoy, serás parte de Fallen Soul… -el grito de la chica se escuchó en toda la mansión.

En una recamara lujosa, Kassandra se miraba al espejo, sus ojos violetas estaban perdidos en su reflejo. Ataviada con un vestido elegante y amplio con muchos encajes en tonos morados y blancos, su cabello recogido en un chongo alto adornado con diamantes, se miraba con rencor y apretaba los puños con dolor… el grito que había escuchado que venía de las entrañas de su castillo, le indicaba que el ritual ya estaba preparado, solo faltaba el ingrediente principal.

Ella.

Una de sus manos se elevó a su pecho donde anteriormente estaba la marca de Fairy Tail y acaricio la piel suavemente, su semblante cambió a una sonrisa amarga, estaba triste, desolada pero estaba convencida de que era lo mejor, no había otra forma.

-No crees, Kassandra-sama, ¿qué le estás dando demasiados puntos a ese gremio legal?- la pelinegra cerró los ojos.

-Satania, debes alistarte para el ritual… -se dio la media vuelta ignorando la pregunta de la pelirosa que estaba detenida en la puerta, mirándola seriamente, Kassandra se acercó a la puerta, con los le ordenó que la dejara pasar, Satania se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y suspiró.-

La pelinegra se detuvo un momento.

-Satania… -la pelirosa le miró la espalda- No le doy puntos a un gremio, no te metas en terrenos peligrosos… -el ambiente se tornó húmero, la silueta de Kassandra se iluminó de violeta, Satania se hincó con temor y sumisión, temerosa y sudando frío. Kassandra siguió su camino sin voltear atrás.

-Nee-chan…- susurró antes de optar con la misma postura de siempre, su sonrisa sádica volvió a sus labios y siguió a la pelinegra a las celdas donde ahora el grito de dolor de la maga de agua inundaba los pasillos del castillo, Kassandra apuró el paso con los labios apretados.

-_Todo esto es mi culpa…. El sufrimiento de Fold, de Odayin y de Juvia... de Ceren, las ataduras de Satania y de Enfer… yo…_-y se perdió entre los pasillos de aquel castillo custodiada por la pelirosa.

Aquellas paredes húmedas estaban en total silencio, solo los pasos de ambas mujeres resonaban cuales estruendos peligrosos y mortíferos, el rostro de ambas estaba oscurecido por la casi efímera luz que daban algunas antorchas encendidas que las guiaban hacia su destino, las celdas más profundas.

Al llegar, el peliblanco las esperaba en la puerta de lo que parecía ser la celda de castigos, y al adentrarse, al fondo, en medio de dos camas, estaba el pelinegro mirándolas con advertencia, la pelinegra solo le miró en la oscuridad.

-Empezaremos con la maga de aire…-el pelinegro afiló la mirada y sus ojos parecieron brillar con peligro mientras se descruzaba de brazos, la pelirosa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Kassandra-sama...-la voz de Ceren hizo girar a la mencionada, sus ojos violetas preguntaron- ¿Pretende hacer el ritual con las dos magas el mismo día?

La pelinegra se dio la media vuelta para darle la espalda acercándose a una de las camas donde una peliazul estaba recostada con sus gestos de tranquilidad, apenas su ella se atrevió a acariciar un cairel azulado que estaba suelto rebelde debajo de la sabana, levantó la mirada para ver la cama contigua donde una peliblanca descansaba con su rostro apacible.

-Ellos llegaran pronto, no podemos perder tiempo- el peliblanco afiló la mirada y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación para comenzar a dar órdenes a los sirvientes que prepararan los artefactos necesarios.

-Kassandra-sama, dos rituales al día sería… -los ojos violetas callaron a la pelirosa.

-Si no crees que puedas ser capaz de unirme a ellas, lo haré a mi modo… -Satania solo apretó los labios y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí con paso apresurado. Kassandra giró sus orbes violetas a Juvia y acaricio su rostro con calma y besó su frente.

-Kassandra-sama… -frente a ella, Enfer le entregaba un par de jeringas llenas de un líquido brillante, la pelinegra lo miró atenta y tomó una de estas para levantar la sabana.

-Juvia, perdón…-susurró mientras que en el brazo de la maga de agua, insertaba la aguja e inyectaba aquella sustancia brillante. Repitieron el mismo método con la peliblanca mientras Kassandra acariciaba su rostro sereno.

-Están al borde de la muerte ambas, Satania no tendrá que usar demasiada magia para quebrar sus defensas, en cuanto a la pócima que hemos usado, las hará indefensas hasta que tengan la protección de Fallen Soul… -el chico explicó con voz profunda sin atreverse a mirar a la pelinegra.

Kassandra sonrió.

-Enfer… cuando esto termine, libera a Odayin… -el pelinegro, aun dándole la espalda, solo negó la cabeza y salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, Kassandra suspiró hondamente y se acercó a la peliblanca y la observó atentamente, era una mujer hermosa, a sabiendas de su poder, había sido cruelmente tratada por Satania, y por las heridas de quemaduras leves en su piel, indicaban que Enfer se había ensañado con ella.

De la puerta, apareció Ceren.

-Kassandra-sama, es hora… -la pelinegra se alejó de las camas para caminar hacia fuera de la habitación y Ceren la siguió con la peliblanca en brazos para entrar a otra habitación cercana donde había un aparato enorme donde había una cama metálica con varios cables conectados a ella y detrás de ella, unos grilletes metálicos en la pared que se unían a la cama.

Ceren dejó a la peliblanca en la cama metálica y la aseguraba con unos grilletes igualmente metálicos, Satania preparaba algunos recipientes mientras Kassandra se giraba a la pelirosa y después a la inconsciente peliblanca.

-Despiértala- ordenó y la pelirosa se acercó a la cama metálica y posó una mano sobre su cabeza y dejó salir un poco de su magia para hacer que la peliblanca despertase abruptamente intentando moverse.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó débilmente pero nadie le respondió pero logró ver que a la pelinegra le eran colocados los grilletes de la pared y la miraba seriamente, la pelirosa se acercó a Kassandra.

-¿Lista, Kassandra-sama?- la pelinegra cerró los ojos y Ceren salió de la habitación para sellarla con magia desde afuera para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir ni interrumpir el ritual.

Satania se acercó a la cama y comenzó a concentrarse, debajo de sus pies su círculo mágico se extendía y giraba lentamente, extendió sus manos en dirección de Odayin quien sobre de ella y debajo de la cama metálica se dibujaba nuevamente el emblema de Satania, dejando salir un choque eléctrico que hizo gritar a la peliblanca, de pronto, Satania se puso en perfil y extendió su mano hacia Kassandra y un círculo mágico brilló frente a la pelinegra que apretó los ojos fuertemente.

-Ugh…- se quejó y apretó las manos pero no gritó de dolor, sabiendo que esto se debía de hacer.

-¡Conexión Mental! ¡Magia sagrada de los elementos, vinculo de mentes!- susurró y abrió los ojos y todos los círculos mágicos brillaron intensamente. Kassandra y Odayin gritaron de dolor.

Dentro de la mente de la peliblanca, se podían ver trozos de recuerdos que lentamente iban siendo absorbidos por el círculo mágico de Satania mientras que iban siendo sustituidos por una completa y ciega lealtad hacia la pelinegra, solo Kassandra y Fallen Soul existirían en su mente a partir de entonces y entre el conjuro de la magia, Satania sonreía ampliamente.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Ceren entró apresurado a la habitación acompañado de Enfer y Fold, el pelinegro se apresuró a la cama para desatar a la peliblanca que tenía la mirada perdida, Fold se apresuró a tomar a Satania que había caído de rodillas y Ceren desató a Kassandra que tenía la mirada oculta debajo de su fleco.

-Kassandra-sama…-susurró el peliblanco pero no recibió más respuesta que un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Traigan a Juvia… -susurró suavemente.

-No se puede hacer el ritual de conexión mental, Satania no puede… -Kassandra levantó su mirada y sus ojos eran rojos sangre, amenazantes, poderosos, Ceren tembló.

-Tráiganla… -el peliblanco dejó a Kassandra sentada en la cama metálica mientras Fold y Enfer sacaban de ahí a las otras dos chicas.

Kassandra se llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró, le dolía la cabeza, su magia estaba a la mitad y debía ocuparla toda para enlazarse a Juvia… no quería que pasara por el sufrimiento de Odayin o de Fold ya que conociendo a Satania, la haría sufrir demasiado y ya no había tiempo, Juvia debía de estar preparada para cuando Fairy Tail viniera.

Por la puerta, Ceren apareció con la maga peliazul en brazos y la dejó en la cama mientras que Kassandra se levantaba un poco débil.

-Déjame sola con ella, sella la habitación y cuando yo te diga, volverás… -Ceren iba a replicar, pero esos mismos ojos rojos lo detuvieron- Nadie debe ver lo que pasará aquí… es una orden-Ceren obedeció temeroso.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Kassandra regresó sus ojos a la normalidad y suspiró pesadamente, la sangre de Dragón a veces la controlaba, pero podía detenerse a tiempo porque su conciencia no la dejaba y solo era cuando su poder mágico se agotaba completamente.

Recordó vagamente la única vez que Violet la vio así y cerró los ojos, Debía concentrarse no era el momento de pensar en ellos.

-Lo siento Juvia… -la peliblanca se acercó a la mesa metálica tomando de un estante una navaja y tomó ambas muñecas de la maga de agua, haciendo un ligero corte el cual comenzaba a sangrar apenas con hilos muy finos después tomó una jeringa y sacó sangre de su propio brazo .

Kassandra tomó un recipiente y dejó caer la sangre de Juvia, rasgó el vestido en la pierna derecha y sobre el emblema de Fairy Tail en tonos celeste con la misma jeringa, le inyectó la sangre que había sacado de su cuerpo con lentamente, el emblema del gremio comenzó a brillar y después se fue atenuando muy suavemente, muy lentamente y sobre este, apareció el pentagrama de Fallen Soul.

Dejó la jeringa de lado y algo mareada, se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa metálica y colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la maga de agua.

-Juvia… -con algo de debilidad, susurró- Ahora mi sangre corre por tus venas, puedo adentrarme en ti, sellar tu personalidad... sin necesidad de que sufras…- dijo lentamente y la magia de Kassandra comenzó a fluir a Juvia quien estaba reaccionando muy lentamente.

Un círculo mágico de color violeta, cubrió el piso donde ambas estaban y sobre sus cabezas para después hacerse pequeño y quedar sobre la frente de la maga de agua inconsciente y se adentró a la cabeza de esta.

-Listo… -susurró cansada mientras suspiraba- Ceren, entra… -susurró antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Kassandra!

En Fairy Tail.

Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el cielo, su cabello era mecido por aquella brisa fresca que anunciaba una tormenta, sin camisa, con el semblante serio. Gray estaba en el techo del gremio mirando hacia la luna, al día siguiente iban a partir para ir por Juvia, lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo que les tomaría el llegar hasta donde estaba la maga de agua.

Sus sentimientos estaban volcados en dos partes, la primera y lo que dominaba era la necesidad de traer de vuelta a Juvia, si bien la maga de agua era importante como sus compañeros, no entendía la urgencia de ir por ella, no era como el sentimiento que le provocó el saber que Lucy había secuestrada, ni cuando Erza iba a ser usada cual sacrificio… era algo peor.

Temía que la vida de Juvia estuviese en juego, pero se dijo que Erza también lo estuvo, se contradecía con cada cosa que se decía a sí mismo, pero todo llevaba a la misma conclusión. Traer a Juvia de regreso.

**POV de Gray**

_Cuando conocí a Juvia, lo único que pensaba era en derrotarla, la veía como un peligro, como si fuese a poner en riesgo todo aquello que conocía, y eso en ese momento era una de mis compañeras de gremio, Lucy Heartphilia… sin embargo, mientras luchábamos me di cuenta de que ella en realidad se adaptó a donde fue bienvenida, como todos lo hacemos alguna vez._

_Cuando ella se acercó a mí en aquel hotel antes de que partiéramos en busca de una Erza secuestrada, aún sentía ese pequeño rencor de su presencia, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad quería estar conmigo… si bien decía unirse a Fairy Tail, sentía que ella quería estar realmente a mi lado._

_Me pregunté el por qué._

_Cuando la vi unida al gremio, cuando vi que realmente se había enamorado de Fairy Tail como todos los miembros del gremio lo habíamos hecho, me percaté de que ella era bonita, atractiva, que era una mujer que muchos hombres deseaban… por algo se convirtió en el tercer lugar de Miss Fairy Tail._

_Por lo que creí prudente estar cerca de ella, sin que ella misma se diese cuenta de mis sucias intenciones –espantarle a los idiotas aprovechados-_

_Después vino nuestra visita a Edoras, el ver a una Juvia siendo indiferente con alguien que es exactamente igual a mí, me hizo sentirme extraño, rechazado, me hizo sentir como si necesitara de las atenciones de ella, por lo que comencé a tratarla más, a acercarme todavía más._

_En el examen de Clase S, me imaginé volver a pelear con ella, la idea de cierta forma me emocionaba y cuando supe que fue derrotada por Erza, me preocupé, Erza suele ser medio bruta, por lo que seguramente le dio una buena paliza… pero cuando Grimore Heart vino a atacarnos, cuando vi que Ultear quería matarla, sentí que mi pecho se angustió y solo pude tomarla entre mis brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo para saber que vivía._

_Cuando volvimos, cuando me di cuenta de que Juvia era parte de mi entorno, parte de mi vida, Lyon tuvo que aparecer, queriendo quitármela de manera sucia, pero no me dejé… y ahora, fue arrebatada de mis manos, sin poder hacer nada, derrotado tan fácilmente._

_Pero Juvia, iré por ti, aún tenga que convertirme en lo que tenga que convertirme…_

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, fue cuando sintió que alguien estaba a su lado por lo que giró sus ojos.

-Lyon- la mano de su antiguo compañero se posó en su hombro.

-No te preocupes tanto idiota, por eso estoy aquí para que todo salga bien- la mala cara de Gray le dio risa a Lyon y después ambos sonrieron.

-Si mamá los viera así, se sentiría orgullosa de ustedes…-la voz de una mujer los hizo girarse sorprendidos.

-Ultear- susurró Gray.

La maga del tiempo se acercó a ellos y se colocó en medio de ambos mirando la luna llena.

-Aunque les daría un golpe por esa costumbre de desnudarse a cada rato… como ahora – ambos se miraron y se señalaron mutuamente de forma acusadora, los dos estaban en ropa interior y Ultear soltó una risa divertida y los miró.

-Traeremos de vuelta a Juvia, también es importante para Meredy.- los dos magos de hielo la miraron y se giraron a ver la luna, juntos.

-Ojalá Ur nos viera… -susurró Lyon.

-Ella nos ve… estoy segura de eso- afirmó Ultear mientras los tres sonreían.

Por otro lado, Meredy tomaba un jugo en la barra a medio construir al lado de Lucy quien está mirando hacia la nada.

-Lucy-san…-la mencionada se gira a la pelirosa con curiosidad.

-¿Hm?-

-Cuando… cuando se llevaron a Juvia, ella estaba… ¿estaba herida?- susurró preocupada, Lucy sonrió con ternura y compasión pero a su lado se sentaba Laki Olietta, una pelilila que estaba cansada y algo sucia por la reconstrucción del gremio.

-No lo estaba, ella fue solo noqueada con un golpe por Kassandra la traidora, eso es una conexión de simbolismos- las dos chicas se quedaron con cara extrañada.

-Laki dijo que no fue lastimada en el proceso –la sonrisa y explicación de Mirajeane hicieron que ambas magas sonrieran agradecidas.

-Espero que esté bien… -dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba.

-Ella es fuerte, ella no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente… -Lucy sonrió y Meredy le regresó la sonrisa con esperanza.

Entre las calles de Magnolia, Cana Alberona caminaba con mucha calma mientras miraba al suelo, preocupada, ansiosa, ella también quería ir a esa misión pero los equipos estaban hechos, aparte de que ella estaba herida aún en su espalda, y sonrió. Si Mirajeane se enterara que estaba fuera de la cama con las heridas que tenía, seguramente la metería a la enfermería y la encadenaría amenazada.

Sudó frío al imaginarlo y de pronto, chocó con el torso de alguien pero no cayó al suelo ya que fue apresada por unos brazos. Se quejó suavemente de dolor por aquellas heridas sin curar pero reconoció el aroma de aquella persona y levantó la mirada con un poco de temor.

-Con esas heridas no deberías estar en la calle…- ella sonrió y se soltó del abrazo del chico peliverte.

-Vamos Fried, no es para tanto… -se rio pero se arrepintió de inmediato por el dolor que le dio en las costillas.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?... te acompañaré a casa.- el peliverde se dio la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminas, la castaña sonrió y lo siguió con paso calmado.

-Es raro verte en las calles de Magnolia cuando mañana partes de misión…-comenzó la conversación.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire- respondió cortante y algo apenado, Cana sonrió, ella conocía a Fried, sabía que no era la verdadera razón pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a una residencia, Cana se detuvo y miró al suelo apenada, ella no era tímida pero con Fried todo era diferente.

-Cuídate mucho, nos veremos… -pero Fried no pudo terminar su frase, los brazos de Cana le rodeaban el cuello sorpresivamente y lo apretaba contra ella.

-No vayas a morir… -susurró muy suave al oído del peliverde que se sonrojó intensamente y la miraba sorprendido.

-Ca-Cana… -

-Prométeme que no vas a morirte… -rogó con suavidad apretando más al peliverde quien se relajó aún sonrojado y la abrazó también aun en contra de sus propias reglas.

-No moriré, lo juro… -sentenció apretándola también, de cierta forma, el que la maga de las cartas le pidiera tal cosa, le hacía sentirse completo, le hacía sentirse más comprometido.

Ella se separó de él lentamente, apenada, sonrojada, mirando a otro lado, él igualmente que ella, no se atrevía a verla pero se dio el valor de tomarla de las mejillas, ella se le quedo mirando apenada.

-Nunca rompo mis promesas ni mis juramentos… volveré-ella asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente- Cana, te juro que volveré contigo… - ella se exaltó y lo miró curiosa, el peliverde la soltó volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

-Tonto orgulloso…- susurró suavemente mientras se daba también la vuelta para entrar a su residencia.

Dentro del gremio, Mirajeane caminaba con un par de bebidas en una bandeja en sus manos hacia uno de los pocos cuartos que habían sobrevivido al ataque de hace unos días, su rostro mostraba preocupación mientras caminaba y se detuvo en la puerta, la cual abrió.

-He traído algo de beber… -en la habitación, un hombre robusto, de cabello rubio miraba por la ventana, detrás de él, una cama donde un hombrecito yacía inconsciente.

-Mira… -el hombre se giró a ella.

-Mañana se van de misión… -ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa central de la habitación, Luxus se acercó a ella.- Espero que no vaya a ser demasiado complicada…-

El rubio la miró serio y le tomó de la muñeca.

-Mira… -la peliblanca giró sus ojos preocupados al rostro del nieto del maestro.- Traeremos de vuelta a esa maga de agua, y le demostraremos a esa mujer, que con Fairy Tail nadie se mete- la peliblanca sonrió y sus ojos temblaron con esperanza y asintió sonriente.

-Confío en ustedes… yo me quedaré a cuidar del Maestro y de los heridos –Luxus le sonrió como él lo puede hacer y la soltó de la mano.

-Mirajeane… -la peliblanca lo miró extrañada de que la nombrara así y con ese tono.

-Dime… -

-Volveré… y tendremos nuestra platica pendiente – la peliblanca se sonrojó con intensidad antes de salir de la puerta sin decir ni un sí ni un no.

En el barandal del gremio, mirando los destrozos, a las personas ir y venir, a algunos magos aún con vendajes, otros ayudando a los heridos, riendo, siempre sonriendo, los ojos plateados de Violet solo observaban atentamente y recordaba las palabras de Kassandra cada que hablaban de este gremio.

-El mejor gremio de todos… el más escandaloso, el más poderoso… -frunció el ceño, iría a la misión y personalmente le exigiría a Kassandra una explicación.

-El más problemático también… -la voz de alguien a su lado la hizo girar sorprendida, una gatita blanca se sentaba a su lado ofreciéndole una bebida fría que aceptó.

-Charlie… pensé que no me soportabas…- susurró.

-¡Y no lo hago! –Dijo mirando a otro lado semi sonrojada- Pero… -sus ojos se giraron al frente- Supongo que te entiendo… -ambas felinas se quedaron calladas, solo acompañándose mutuamente.

Por otro lado, Lucy estaba en su recamara sentada en la cama mientras miraba al techo meditando, se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido, recordaba las veces que Kassandra pasó la noche con ella platicando sus cosas, recordó cuando le confesó que ella adoraba a Violet como si fuese su hija, se preguntó el por qué si le había dicho que ella había deseado ser parte de Fairy Tail desde hace mucho tiempo, porque los traicionaba.

Se dejó caer en su cama de espaldas, preocupada, su cabello suelto enmarañado y suspiró dejando salir el aire lentamente, ciertamente estaba nerviosa, era una misión muy peligrosa, incluso sentía que iba a ser peor que cuando fueron contra Oración Seis o cuando fueron tragados por el Ánima, incluso después de la Isla Tenrou…

-Aunque pensándolo bien, Fairy Tail siempre se mete en este tipo de problemas… -sonrió con amargura y diversión y después cerró los ojos.

Una pequeña ventisca hizo que se pusiera en alerta y al abrir sus ojos chocolate, se topó con unos ojos avellana que la miraban de cerca, sentado detrás de su cabeza, inclinado hacia ella, Natsu había entrado a su casa… otra vez, sin su permiso.

-Lucy, estás seria… ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras ella lo miraba, siempre se dijo a si misma que ese niño de pelo rosa, alocado, inconsciente, muchas veces inmaduro, bruto, lento e impulsivo, era el centro de su vida.

-Lo estoy –dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro del Dragneel para alejarlo y poderse sentar pero la mano caliente de Natsu le tomó de la muñeca haciéndola girar hacia él.

-Traeremos a Juvia de vuelta… -la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida- Se lo debo al inútil de Gray… -la soltó suavemente y ella sonrió.

-Ella es parte de nosotros… -Natsu la miró seria.

-Dormiré esta noche aquí… -Lucy parpadeó, una vena palpitante salió de su frente, otra más cuando Natsu se acomodó en la cama, y una tercera cuando comienzo a roncar.

-Na-tsu…. –murmuró peligrosa, el chico de cabello rosado, sonrió un poco, fingiendo que dormía, se giró para darle la espalda, lo cual aprovechó la rubia para sacarlo de la cama haciendo que cayera al suelo y se metió debajo de las cobijas.

-¡OYE!, ¡NO TIENES QUE TIRARME ASÍ!- comenzó a armar un espectáculo de berrinche pero la rubia le daba la espalda.

-Neh, Natsu…- el pelirosa se quedó quieto - ¿Todo saldrá bien, verdad?, Juvia volverá al gremio sana y salva igual que todos nosotros… -Natsu la miró serio y se sentó en la orilla de la cama haciendo rebotar a Lucy.

-¡Sí!, Volveremos y le daré a Gray la paliza de su vida, Venceré a Erza y le quitaré a Luxus el título del más fuerte –dijo animado, la rubia sonrió debajo de las sabanas antes de comenzar a dormitar, el mago de fuego se le quedó mirando y con una sonrisa amplia, se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama para quedarse a dormir con ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Natsu, también estaba nervioso, molesto, asustado, pero sobre todo, ansioso de partir a ese viaje.

-Prometo que todo saldrá bien, Lucy… -susurró mientras se tocaba la bufanda blanca, a su mente, regresó el recuerdo de Igneel.

**Ahhhhhhhhh por fin terminé el cap xD, me costó un poco per o ya quedó xD**

**SakuraZala. Jellal siempre es el sabelotodo jajaja hasta en la historia original xDDDDD así que bueno, intenté apegarme más a las personalidades de cada quién xDD. No puedo adelantarte más… de lo que ya te he dicho pero disfrutala xD**

**Andrea: Espero que este capi también te guste mucho, Intenté que fuera de todas las parejas, si bien no metí en este cap a Evagreen y a Elfman o a Gajeel y leví, es por qué ellos dos van de misión, aquí solo puse las parejas que se despedían **

**YukiStar: Si y no, espero que se haya aclarado un poco lo de la tortura jajajaja. En realidad no son taaaaaan Sádicos como Satania, (de hecho Satania no es sádica en si), solo es… un poco especial y odia a las "chicas" bonitas como Mira, Erza, Juvia y demás jajaja.**

**Marce: Jajajajaja Bentida sea Kassandra xD Te dejo conti, posiblemente pronto tengan el que sigue, ya que tengo muchos planes.**

**Les dejo las Fichas de Ceren, Odayin y de Enfer.**

**Ceren: Maestro del Gremio de Fallen Soul cuando Kassandra no está.**

**Usa magia de equipamiento como Erza sin embargo, solo se equipa de partes de armaduras.**

**Descripción: Cabello blanco y largo, lacio, Ojos verdes oscuros y su piel es blanca, el logo del gremio lo trae en el pecho.**

**Carácter: Serio y frívolo, comúnmente se verá sin escrúpulos.**

**Datos Curiosos: De una forma rara, está enamorado de Kassandra, pero por un "detalle" no puede amarla libremente.**

**Enfer (Infierno): Mago elemental de fuego.**

**Controla, absorbe y carboniza cualquier cosa. Usa fuego Azul (Frío), Rojo o Naranja (el común), Negro (Más caliente que el Naranja)**

**Descripción: Alto,-tipo Jellal- cabello negro, piel bronceada, sus ojos son rojos fuego, su marca del gremio está en su pómulo derecho.**

**Carácter: Sarcástico, muchas veces se le verá sonriendo de forma rara, pero en realidad es muy leal a sus sueños.**

**Datos Curiosos: Está enamorado de Odayin, a la cual él tuvo que secuestrar, por lo que se ensañó con ella a la hora de torturarla, en un arrebato de querer sacarla de su mente, cosa que no funcionó.**

**-Odayin (Aire).- Maga elemental de Aire. **

**Controla el aire, su cuerpo se puede convertir en aire a su gusto, controla la neblina y se puede hacer casi invisible.**

**Maga secuestrada de ****Mermaid****Heels****. **

**Fue torturada, abusada y controlada mentalmente por uno de los asesinos del Gremio Oscuro Enfer, ella es el segundo elemento, No tiene conciencia de sí misma, solo es leal Kassandra ya que eso fue lo que le colocaron en la cabeza. La marca del gremio la lleva en la espalda al centro.**

**Descripción: Cabello blanco y ondulado que llega hasta su espalda baja, ojos grises en color plata.**

**Carácter: Ella era alegre y feliz, pero al ser controlada se volvió solitaria, callada, su cara no refleja nada, sus ojos están apagados.**

**Datos Curiosos: A pesar de estar controlada por Satania, se siente atraída por Enfer, pero su "lealtad" a Kassandra, le hace ser fría con el chico.**


	8. El Viaje La Ciudad Olvidada

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 8.- El Viaje. La Ciudad Olvidada

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 8.- El Viaje**

**La Ciudad Olvidada**

Esa mañana todos estaban preparados en la estación de trenes, sus miradas eran serias, algunos más que otros. Erza que estaba a la cabeza de todo el equipo formado por todos los gremios, tenía aquella mirada desafiante que Jellal no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, orgulloso por esa mujer pelirroja, recordando a aquella niña dulce que conoció entre celdas y trabajos forzados.

Su corazón estaba desbordado de luz, de determinación por salvar a su compañera y amiga de gremio, él se giró a ver a Ultear y a Meredy que como él estaban ocultos entre las sombras de las personas, disfrazados lo suficientemente convincentes para pasar desapercibidos del reino y del concejo mágico.

Con una señal y la voz que anunciaba que el tren a la ciudad de Flare saldría en unos cuantos minutos.

Natsu miraba nervioso los trenes.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó su alado compañero mientras se acercaba a ver el gesto no tan agradable que tenia.

-Odio los trenes… odio los transportes… -dijo fastidiado, Lucy se acercó a él posando una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, no te va a matar… -la sonrisa dulce de Lucy hizo que Natsu le regresara la sonrisa pero nerviosa. Erza se acercó a ambos.

-¿Qué Pasa Natsu?- el pelirosa sudó frío y negó vehementemente mientras la rubia y el gato azul sonreían con malicia.

Por otra parte, el mago de hielo miraba la escena con una sonrisa ladeada, se preguntaba cuándo iba a ser que ellos cambiarían y suspiró mirando el techo de la estación de trenes. Los ojos de Juvia se le vinieron a la mente, la primera vez que los vio de frente, cuando lo amenazó con la mirada de derrotarlo, cuando ella gritaba cosas que hasta entonces no entendía.

-Juvia necesita estar sola… -susurró recordando un poco de aquella vez, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de recordar esos detalles de aquella vez que la conoció.

-_Pasajeros con destino la Ciudad de Flare, por favor, abordar en el Andén C, -_ una voz femenina anunció y todos miraron al techo mientras sonreía. Gray se tensó, de alguna manera le ponía nervioso, ansioso y muchas cosas más este viaje.

Apretó las manos impaciente.

-¡Vamos!- grito Erza mientras todos tomaban sus pertenencias y se encaminaban al tren abordándolo uno por uno.

Gray se sentó mirando la ventana, pensativo, como si quisiera transportarse de inmediato, frente a él había tomado asiento Natsu, quien lo miraba curioso pero de alguna forma lo entendía y giró sus ojos a su lado donde Lucy estaba platicando de algo con Erza y recordó cuando la pelirroja fue secuestrada, cuando Lucy también fue secuestrada por lo que fue Phantom Lord. En el cubículo de al lado del pasillo, Meredy, Ultear y Jellal se sentaban mirándolos con sonrisas ocultas detrás de sus perfectos disfraces de pelucas y ropas normales.

Detrás de ellos, Luxus y Gajeel se sentaban juntos, algo incomodo para ambos ya por el historial que tenían, frente a ellos, Levi y Wendy miraban de una parte a otra, la menor sin saber que había sucedido mientras que la otra peliazul que había presenciado todo, se sentía tensa, sin embargo, una sonrisa como solo ellos pueden sonreír, zanjaron las cosas entre ambos, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara, las chicas parpadearon sin entender.

Al lado de ellos. Evagreen miraba con reproche a Elfman que le regresaba la mirada sin comprender que carajos le sucedía a la mujer y se giraba al peliverde que le regresaba una mirada compasiva. Lyon que estaba al lado de Elfman, sonreía divertido por la situación, le recordaba de cierta forma hace unos cuantos años con Sherry y él, y bajó la mirada de cierta forma, cruzándose de brazos miró a la ventana, pensó en Juvia, en Sherry, en todo lo que sucedió hace años cuando Sherry terminó comprometida con el moreno de Blue Pegasus y apretó las manos contra sus antebrazos, eran cosas que prefería no recordar.

Más atrás, los tres chicos de Blue Pegasus colmaban de atenciones a la pelirosa que estaba feliz, aunque el moreno de vez en cuando les decía a sus amigos y compañeros que se comportaran con su "futura esposa" aunque después aclaraba que lo hacía porque era su deber, no por que realmente se encelara o algo así con un hermoso sonrojo muy suave en sus mejillas.

Sus compañeros sonreían felices por ver a Ren enamorado y sobretodo ser correspondido.

Gray iba perdido en sus pensamientos, con su mentón apoyado en su mano y el codo en el marco de la ventana, no se dio cuenta cuando Erza y Lucy cambiaron de lugares para dejar inconsciente a Natsu con el golpe clásico en el estomago, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Erza había dejado en las piernas de Lucy a un pobre Natsu que balbuceaba cosas entre sueños para ir al cubículo de al lado para sentarse con Jellal a platicar de cualquier cosa.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Lucy se levantó de su sitio con Natsu a cuestas para ir a que se "desahogara" de su problema de vehículos y a rogarle a Wendy que le proporcionara el hechizo de Troia, ya que a pesar de que Erza le dejara inconsciente un rato, había recuperado el conocimiento gracias a su mareo.

Sus ojos grises tampoco se percataron que en la ventana del vagón se apreciaba el paisaje de montañas, ríos, bosques, que el sol fue poco a poco ocultándose, tampoco se percató de que alguien estaba sentado a su lado hasta que esa voz le sacara de su hueco.

-El quedarte como idiota mirando el paisaje, no te la va a devolver… -se giró parpadeando para ver a Lyon con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estaba pensando… -Lyon sonrió más-

-Ahora entiendo porque sigues vestido, estás haciendo algo casi imposible, pensar… -Gray le miró de mala manera para después suspirar y acomodarse despreocupadamente en el asiento con los brazos igualmente cruzados.

-Pensaba en si pude haberlo evitado… -su compañero peliblanco le miraba seriamente y se descruzó de brazos y giró sus ojos para ver el panorama del vagón del tren.

Sherry estaba "discutiendo" con su actual prometido por cualquier detalle, ambos estaban sonrojados mientras Hibiki y Eve, compañeros de Ren, estaban haciéndoles burla de cierta manera, Gray se giró a ver el mismo escenario y se giró al que fuese su "hermano" de entrenamiento.

-Hay veces, que no puedes evitar que te sea arrebatada de las manos, y es cuando debes de luchar por recuperarla…- Gray le miró atentamente y ablando la mirada, después frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces por que persigues a Juvia si estás peleando por la chica "amor"?- el tono celoso de Gray hizo que Lyon riera divertido.

-Porque ya no peleo por Sherry y porque Juvia me gusta y cuando encuentre la oportunidad de arrebatártela, lo voy a hacer… -el reto en la voz y la mirada de Lyon lograron alterar a Gray sin embargo, la sonrisa que puso después el mayor mientras miraba hacia la ventana, le hizo girar también- Pero ahora lo que importa, es traerla de vuelta a salvo, sea contigo o conmigo…-susurró.

Por parte de Erza, estaba sentada al lado de Jellal conversando, sacando conclusiones junto a Ultear quien arropaba a Meredy que estaba en su regazo dormida placenteramente con una sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas no me terminan de convencer…-dice Erza- Siento como si ella estuviera ocultándonos algo.

-Ser de una de las familias tan poderosas del Sur del Continente, sería normal tener muchos secretos, sin embargo, el estar persiguiendo a los magos elementales, es como gritarle al concejo que desea ser capturada y ejecutada… -Ultear mira hacia Meredy y le retira un cabello rosa que la está inquietando de su sueño-

-Escuché que su familia fue destruida, que ella es la última con la sangre Hamilthon… - Erza y Jellal miraron seriamente a la maga del tiempo, la pelirroja cerró los ojos.

-Esto es más complicado, siento que es más que una venganza o que una resurrección… no lo sé…- los tres se quedaron callados mientras Ultear acariciaba con mimos el cabello de la pequeña pelirosa dormida.

Fried jugaba con una carta que tenía entre las manos, una carta mágica que se llamaba "Protección y Suerte" según le había contado Cana. Desde lo que sucedió en la fiesta, desde el haber salido sorteado como pareja de la maga de cartas, el baile juntos, el cómo se veía esa noche, el ataque, el que ella fuera lastimada y él quedase inconsciente, iba a esta misión por orgullo, debía obtener una pelea justa con aquel que los atacó y vencerlo.

Cerró los ojos y guardó la carta sigilosamente para que sus acompañantes no la viera, sin embargo, Evagreen, tan perspicaz como era, notó aquella carta, aquella expresión y sonrió de manera cómplice. Elfman le miraba con duda.

-Nunca había visto a Fried así…- la sonrisa ensoñadora de Evagreen hizo que Elfman entendiera y miró al peliverde que reposaba tranquilamente.

-Un verdadero hombre, se enamora de una verdadera mujer… -dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña logrando que le diese un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Luxus miraba la escena frente a un Gajeel que dormía con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio mientras que Levi se recargaba de él, durmiendo cómodamente al parecer, a su lado, la pequeña niña peliazul estaba acurrucada abrazando a una gatita blanca que ronroneaba entre sueños.

Más allá, el gato negro y la violeta, dormían apaciblemente en un asiento frente al gato azul que ronroneaba a panza suelta. El gremio siempre será el gremio a pesar de los problemas y de las dificultades. Siempre será Fairy Tail.

-Cuanto hemos cambiado… ¿verdad viejo?-susurró antes de acomodarse con los brazos cruzados y disponerse a dormitar hasta que el viaje terminase.

Al cabo de un día completo en aquel tren, todos pudieron bajar en la estación de la ciudad de Olive en el país de Flare, Natsu fue el más agradecido sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente al sentir como el ambiente de aquella ciudad tenía un aroma demasiado especial, era como si aquí habitasen…

-Dragones- comentó Gajeel mirando con recelo a los habitantes que caminaban normalmente, Wendy igual que Natsu y el pelinegro, miraban de un lado a otro, todo el lugar, toda la ciudad estaba llena de aquella esencia de dragón.

-Busquemos un lugar donde dejar nuestras pertenencias y comencemos a investigar… -todos asintieron y comenzaron a movilizarse a la ciudad, las calles estaban tranquilas como cualquier otra ciudad, los niños corrían detrás de una pelota, los pájaros cantaban como si nada pasara.

Los tres Dragon Slayers estaban inquietos, todos podían notarlo y es que su sensible olfato estaba siendo atrofiado por aquella esencia de Dragon, si bien no era ninguna de las que conocían, eran diferentes, amenazantes, pero no tan oscuras ni mortales como la de Acgnologìa.

Pero eso no los hacía sentirse mejor.

Llegaron a un Hotel, donde solicitaron quedar en grupos en las habitaciones y para asombro de algunos, el chico de recepción, no hizo comentario alguno del sobre equipaje de Erza o de las peleas de Natsu y Gray, o simplemente no mencionó nada acerca de los cuatro felinos parlantes, era como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de cosas, o en realidad que no les prestaran atención.

-Violet…-la voz severa de Erza, detuvo a la felina y se giró a verla, con una sola mirada, entendió que ellas dos darían un paseo, a solas, sin embargo y con la aprobación de Gajeel, Phanter Lily las acompañó.

Caminaron durante aproximadamente una hora sin decir nada, como si estuviesen solo estudiando el ambiente de la ciudad, las personas eran normales, los lugares son tenían nada fuera de lo común, se comenzaban a ambientar al lugar, Erza estaba menos tensa y Violet estaba algo asustada, pero el pequeño felino negro siempre la acompañaba.

-Vi, quería preguntarte – la felina plantó sus ojos plata en Erza que comía plácidamente un pastel de fresas con una malteada.

La gatita violeta, tenía frente de ella un helado de fresa con cajeta mientras que el pequeño gato negro, estaba tomando una soda baja en azúcar.

-¿Conocías esta ciudad?- la gatita bajó la mirada y miró su helado, jugando con la cucharita de plata, parecía pensar, meditaba su respuesta.

Phanter Lily miró con recelo a Erza, también se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser totalmente desconocida la ciudad, Violet caminaba como si ya la hubiera visitado antes, era como si estuviese acostumbrada a este ambiente, a este estilo de vida que si bien no era tan diferente, tampoco era igual al que conocían.

Violet miró a Erza y decidió decir la verdad.

-No es que la conozca…-comenzó- Tengo el poder de la Telequinesis, puedo adentrarme a la mente de alguien y ver lo que piensa o lo que sueña cuando duerme, si bien no puedo hacer nada o manipularlo como la maga pelirosa, puedo verlo… y este lugar lo he visto antes…-susurró y bajó la mirada.

-¿Dónde lo has visto?- preguntó el gato mientras se interesaba más en la plática.

-En un sueño de Kassandra, pero era… diferente…-Erza le miró con duda mientras Phanter Lily parpadeaba confuso.

-Explicate- sentenció la Scarlet.

-Lo primero era que las personas eran más felcies, no tan monótonas, era como si fuera una ciudad de verdad, el ambiente no se veía tan rígido ni actuado, después… en el sueño de Kassandra pude ver la ciudad siendo destruida y la silueta de un Dragón entre las llamas detrás de todo, no pude ver ni su color ni su poder… en cuanto eso pasaba, kassandra despertaba alterada…-sus acompañantes se quedaron callados mirandose uno al otro preguntándose.

-¿Desde cuando veías los sueños de esa mujer?- preguntó Lily.

-Desde que era pequeña, al comienzo no lo controlaba, después lo hacía para conocer un poco más del pasado de ella, por que nunca quiso contarme más… de hecho me enteré apenas que ella es una heredera de una familia rica, pero nunca me dijo que pasó…-la voz de Violet se apagó, de cierta forma se sentía que siempre era excluida por la persona que mas amaba.

Lily y Erza cambiaron el tema y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo para regresar al anochecer al hotel donde todos estaban igualmente con dudas, nadie había logrado encontrar nada, era como si la ciudad fuera un misterio completo, ni su historia, ni una sola pista para saber más, ni siquiera el cómo llegar al Bosque de la Penumbra donde debían encontrar el castillo de Kassandra.

Todos estaban frustrados, en la zona de comida donde todos estaban reunidos era reinada por un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, nadie comentaba nada, era como si el propio ambiente del lugar estuviese contagiándolos de ese mismo silencio y de esa misma monotonía, era frustrante.

Natsu de alguna forma estaba callado, no sentía ni la más mínima energía para comenzar a saltar de un lado a otro y fue cuando Levi se dio cuenta de algo al ver al pelirosa.

-Chicos… -la peliazul se levantó apresurada y de inmediato sintió su cuerpo pesado, era como si estuviese siendo controlada – Le… Levántense- de pronto, sus piernas fallaron, inexplicablemente al caer de rodillas, nadie se giró a ella, era como si nadie pudiera escucharla o verla.

O no le interesara.

-Solid Script: Barrera – susurró y la palabra de "Barrera" salió de sus manos cubriendo la sala donde estaban y todos comenzaron a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos, quedándose asombrados, mirándose las manos, otros mirando a otro lado, la peliazul seguía en el suelo, débil.

-¡Levi-chan!- Lucy se acercó a ella intentando levantarla, pero la peliazul se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

-Escuchen, la magia que recorre este lugar es magia para dominarnos, es como si quisiera encerrarnos en nosotros mismos… -hizo un gesto de dolor- Está intentando pasar mi barrera mágica y es fuerte, deben de luchar con magia para salir del trance… -suspiró y Gajeel se acercó a levantarla de los brazos sin mucha sutileza.

La barrera de magia hecha por Levi se rompió de improviso y todos cayeron de nuevo en un trance y poco a poco fueron quedando inconscientes en el suelo, unos al lado de otros, unos resistiéndose más que otros pero al final, todos cayeron dormidos.

-Vaya, no pensé que alguien se diera cuenta del truco…-Satania salía de entre las sombras con una sonrisa petulante mientras algunos hombres, habitantes de aquella ciudad, tomaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los magos para sacarlos de aquel lujoso hotel.

De entre las sombras solo se escuchaba la sonrisa maniática de la maga de cabellos rosados, retumbando entre las calles de aquella ciudad.

Sus ojos le pesaron, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y sentía que estaba en un lugar cálido pero a la vez pesado y oscuro, sus ojos grises se abrieron con dificultad intentando ubicar donde se encontraba y que había sucedido con sus compañeros, pero para él todo era borroso y confuso, y sentándose donde se encontraba, pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros tirados en aquella calle.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y pudo verlo gris, el ambiente estaba húmedo y frío era como si se anunciara una gran tormenta amenazante, y de cierto modo sintió un dolor en el pecho por recordar.

-Juvia… -susurró suavemente y bajó su mirada a sus compañeros.

Lucy y Erza eran las que estaban más cercanos a él e intentó levantarse pero la fuerza de sus piernas se le estaba yendo y gruñó molesto para forzarse a levantarse e ir a la que estaba más cerca de él, la pelirroja .

-Erza, despierta… ¡ERZA!- la voz del mago de hielo logró despertar con pesadez a la maga de la armadura y se levantó rápidamente golpeando la cabeza del Fullbuster sin querer quien se quejó suavemente.

-Auch… -la pelirroja ignoró el quejido de su compañero y levantándose, miró el mismo panorama que Gray, una calle llena de sus compañeros tirados, al parecer, todos inconscientes.

-Despierte… ¡DESPIERTEN BOLA DE PERDEDORES! -la voz de la pelirroja hizo que todos reaccionaran lentamente.

Lucy y Natsu que estaban juntos, se levantaron con pereza, Wendy se levantó con mucho esfuerzo mirando que a su lado estaba una Levi inconsciente y más allá a Gajeel que apenas iba abriendo los ojos con dificultad, Lyon estaba abrazando a Sherry mientras que Ren estaba tirado a su lado completamente perdido en la inconciencia, Meredy y Ultear estaban recargadas de una pared, levantándose apenas.

Todos estaban drenados de magia, se sentían debilitados de alguna forma, pero poco a poco parecían ir recuperándose, a excepción de Levi que no abría los ojos, Wendy intentó acercarse a reanimarla pero nada surtía efecto.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta de algo, los equipos estaban incompletos, gente faltaba.

-Charlie no está –gritó Wendy buscándola.

-Happy tampoco… - la rubia miraba preocupada a todas direcciones.

-Lily y la gata violeta tampoco están… -los ojos rojos de Gajeel fueron a dar al cuerpo inerte de Levi y apretó los puños molesto- Muchos faltan y la enana no despierta- todos se alarmaron y comenzaron a buscar.

-¡Charlie! ¡Happy! ¡Lily! ¡Violet!- gritaba Wendy preocupada junto con Lucy.

-¡Elfman! ¡Luxus! ¡Evagreen!- pero nadie contestaba, todo estaba muy solo y de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, todos se fueron acercando y de improviso, los edificios a sus lados comenzaron a derrumbarse quedando en ruinas nuevamente, nadie parecía atacarlos.

Gajeel, de impulso, tomó a Levi entre sus brazos para sacarla de ahí ya que una pared iba a caer donde ella estaba. Agrupándose en el centro de una plaza donde estaban lejos de los edificios, miraban asustados, consternados y de pronto, una neblina muy densa comenzó a rodearlos a excepción de donde ellos estaban.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse aún más y las gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a golpearlos sin piedad, trayendo consigo que la niebla no fuera tan densa pero no desapareciera.

-Bienvenidos sean… a la Ciudad Olive- esa voz, todos se giraron al cielo donde una esfera de agua donde habían cuatro siluetas.

-¡Kassandra!- gritó Erza sacando una espada de la nada y se dirigió a atacar al igual que Natsu y Gray pero la esfera de agua, repelió todos los ataques sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-No Erza, aún no… -dijo lanzando varios chorros de agua para golpear a sus tres atacantes y a los que estaban en el suelo observando.

-¡Ahhh!-

-¡Lucy! ¡Wendy!- todos los demás cayeron al suelo golpeados por el agua, no heridos pero si aturdidos por el ataque.

-Vaya, no esperaba que esa mujer de cabellos azules, fuera a darse cuenta de mi pequeña bienvenida –sonrió con sarna la pelirosa que estaba al lado de Kassandra, Enfer y Ceren.

-Satania- reprochó el de cabellos blancos mientras la pelirosa solo sonreía con más petulancia.

-El bosque de la Penumbra, comienza por aquel camino de los lamentos –los magos se le quedaron viendo con reproche.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Juvia?- la voz de Gray hizo que Kassandra le mirara y sintió algo.

-Hielo- aunque ella ya sabía que Gray usaba Hielo, era como si fuese la primera vez que lo notara.

-Kassandra-sama – la voz de Satania se vio preocupada y se giró con enojo a Gray dispuesto a atacarlo pero la mano de Kassandra la detuvo.

-El Camino de los lamentos… -un camino empedrado en medio de la neblina se abrió ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Erza.

-El bosque de la Penumbra está lleno de una neblina especial, la cual si caes en ella, perderás la cordura, verás tus peores miedos, tus más grandes inseguridades y tus culpas te comerán el corazón hasta que tu alma y tu esperanza desaparezcan… -del techo de una de las casas destruidas, Jellal miraba con recelo aquella esfera mágica hecha de agua la cual intentó atacar con un hechizo.

-Gray…-la voz de Kassandra llamó la atención de todos.-El agua es libre… hasta que se convierte en hielo y es encarcelada…o es evaporada para volar más algo, ¿Cuál eliges?-todos se quedaron callados, Gray la amenazó con la mirada.

-¡KASSANDRAAA!- Natsu intentó ir al ataque pero Kassandra de nuevo sacó un chorro de agua tan potente para sacarlo a volar contra los escombros de algunas construcciones cercanas.

-Erza… el poder de un lazo que intentó ser roto, es tan débil o tan fuerte como sea aquel hilo que es unido- y la esfera de agua comenzó a girar haciendo un pequeño torbellino de agua, amenazando con atacarlos.

-Tendrán que pasar por el camino de los lamentos, atravesar el bosque de la Penumbra para llegar a mi castillo… donde estaré esperándolos.

El torbellino de agua desapareció diluido en el aire mientras todos miraban aquel camino empedrado que se abría paso entre ellos.

-¡Tendremos que ir!- la voz de Levi los despertó de su trance, Gajeel sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y se encaminaron hacia aquel pasadizo donde no sabían lo que les esperaba.

**Primero: PERDON!, esta semana he tenido tanto trabajo que no he podido hacer muchas cosas, de verdad que no x_x, pero les traigo el capí 8 xD Debo confesar de que cambio un poco a la idea original, todo salió según iba escribiendo xD.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: El Bosque de las Penumbras. El remordimiento de Gray.**

**Jajaja es momento de centrarme un poquito en la pareja central de este desastre jajaja.**

**Sakura-Zala. Escribí ese ritual como cinco veces y ninguno me convenció más que ese jajajajaja pero así gomene u_ú. Y de Kassandra jajajajaja XD la sorpresa que te vas a llevar. El POV de Gray-sama, bueno, en realidad Gray esta afectado, de cierta forma le preocupa Juvia, y siento que el chico jamás reparó en algunas cosas que en esta historia si, al perder a Juvia jajajaja de las parejas, bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, también siento que las he sobrecargado, pero ya vamos a ver más del Gruvia, de hecho vamos a comenzar con el embrollo principal jajaja. Laki me encanta o, esa nena me gusta.**

**Andrea. De Kassandra espera cualquier cosa XD, gracias por ti RR, me emociona mucho y creeme que me emociona más el hecho de escribir cuando Juvia se encuentre con Gray jajaja.**

**Yukistar: Lo de Enfer, bueno, pobre chico, tiene un pasado medio tortuoso jajaja por eso se enamoró de Odayin y se ensaña con ella jajaja, De Juvia… me va a doler pero me va a gustar escribir eso xD. De Satania y Kassandra, les contaré después xD.**

**. Muchas gracias, me agrada que me leas y que te gusten mis fics, de verdad que si, aun con ese extraño JuviaxNatsu jajajaja, de Juvia y Gray va a venir su momento, creeme que te gustará jajaja. Y siento la demora.**

**AmyAylen Muchas gracias y espero disfrutes este capi.**

**Karin123. Jajaja Claro que si, no pienso abandonarlo xD**

**Marce: Gracias preciosa, ojalá te guste este capi que aunque me costó no espero haber caído mal xD**

**Annysuka14: Gracias por el enorme cumplido que me has hecho, espero disfrutes este capi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Saludos!**


	9. El bosque de las Penumbras

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 9.- El bosque de las Penumbras. El remordimiento de Gray

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 9.- El bosque de las Penumbras**

**El remordimiento de Gray**

Todos se adentraron a aquel bosque, guiándose por aquel camino empedrado que cubría todo a su alrededor, no podían ver nada a los lados, ni un árbol, ni una rama, ni un arbusto, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solamente sus pasos mientras pisaban las piedras y las ramas tiradas por aquel camino. El ambiente estaba frío y tétrico, sin embargo, siguieron adelante.

De entre todo aquel silencio, escucharon voces, voces conocidas, como si quisieran encontrarse, todos se tensaron, todos giraron a buscar de donde salían aquellas voces pero nada, solo podían ver la neblina densa.

-¡No se separen!- había ordenado la peliroja mientras se reagrupaba con todos para no perderse, sin embargo, alguien había desaparecido del grupo.

-¿Dónde está Gray?- preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a todos lados, Lyon buscaba igualmente con la mirada y comenzaron a buscarlo.

-¡Gray!- nada, nadie contestaba- ¡Gray, ¿Dónde estás?- sin embargo, la respuesta era la misma.

Nada. Simple silencio.

De pronto, el grito desgarrador de una voz femenina conocida les hizo girar a todas direcciones.

-¡Evagreen!- intentaron salir en su ayuda, pero la propia Erza era la que los detenía apretando los puños, todos la miraban con reproche.

-¡Erza!, ¡esa era Evagreen!- de pronto, el grito de un par de chicos hicieron que la sangre se les enfriara.

-¡Eve! ¡Hibiki!- el moreno de Blue Pegasus intentó salir corriendo pero el maestro de Crime Sorciere se le antepuso para detenerlo, todos lo miraron con los mismos ojos que a Erza.

-Este bosque está lleno de trampas, si nos adentramos a la neblina, estaremos perdidos, no se separen… - todos apretaron los dientes molestos, preocupados, casi la mitad de sus compañeros se habían perdido en las densas neblinas, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para rescatarlos.

Seguían avanzando por aquel camino sin voltear atrás, aún a pesar de los gritos desesperados que escuchaban, era desesperante, pero y a pesar del sentimiento de necesidad de ir a salvarlos, sabían que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Gray, de alguna manera se había adelantado a sus compañeros por aquel sendero de neblina, preocupado, estaba bastante concentrado en cumplir con el objetivo de aquella misión tan peligrosa que no se dio cuenta cuando el sendero se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta desaparecer, fue cuando se detuvo.

-¿Qué carajos…?- se giró en busca de alguien pero no encontró más que neblina blanca, silencio, estaba solo y el ambiente se le antojó demasiado frío, era como si estuviese en aquellas montañas frías donde entrenaba con su maestra al lado de Lyon, sintió añoranza en su corazón, recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-No imaginaba que tu corazón fuese tan fácil de leer… mago de hielo- la voz amenazante de una mujer se dejó escuchar momentáneamente haciendo eco en todos lados mientras Gray intentaba girar a todos lados en busca de quien había sido, aunque lo sospechaba.

-Sal de ahí, maldita manipuladora de mentes- gruñó molesto y de entre la neblina, pudo ver la silueta de una mujer con un paraguas en forma de hongo, caminaba lentamente hacia él como si estuviese dando un paseo sin importarle nada.

La silueta se detuvo frente a él y la neblina se disipó lo suficiente para ver quién era y sus ojos se abrieron a la par, mirando como Juvia estaba delante de él, lo miraba con frialdad, como si no le conociera e intentó acercarse, cauteloso, pero algo le llamó la atención.

El escenario ya no tenía niebla, estaba lloviendo y estaba en el tejado de aquel gremio que los había atacado y fuera disuelto tiempo después… justo al que pertenecía Juvia cuando se conocieron.

Sus ojos grises se giraron nerviosos pero afiló la mirada molesto mientras preparaba un ataque con su magia de hielo, pero la chica frente de si cambió radicalmente por un rostro angelical, ojos chocolate y cabello rubio, la mirada triste de aquella chica ahora le decía que debía detenerse.

-Lucy… -susurró suavemente mientras deshacía su hechizo y dejaba su defensa descubierta y la chica comenzó a llorar amargamente, sujetándose el rostro, como si quisiera apaciguar sus lágrimas, Gray se acercó a ella pero fue detenido por las palabras de esta.

-¿Por qué Gray?... ¿¡POR QUE DEJASTE IR A JUVIA!- el reclamo de la rubia le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Haberla dejado ir…? Y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Yo… no… Lucy… -la rubia seguía llorando amargamente y cambio su figura ahora a la de una pelirroja que en su mano, una espada plateada que brillaba con amenaza y de la nada, comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad, Gray como podía se movía para evitar la espada de la pelirroja.

Conmocionado por la visión de la rubia y el ataque de la pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que la espada de su atacante, atravesó su estómago hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el dolor lo traspasó y la sangre emanó libre hasta su boca, y sus fuerzas se iban cayendo al suelo sin saber que sucedía, no sentía el tiempo de preguntarse qué más.

Antes de caer, pudo ver la silueta de Juvia parada frente a él que lo miraba con arrogancia y frialdad, la espada que escurría con su sangre, en la mano de la maga de agua.

-Gray-sama…-esa voz, sentía que la espada dolía más con esa voz.

-N-No… -le era difícil hablar- No Juvia… no… -pidió a la maga de agua de forma desesperada y de pronto, abrió los ojos asustado, estaba sudando frío, recostado en aquel empedrado miraba la nada, la neblina llegaba hasta lo alto de los árboles, no permitiendo ver el cielo.

Aturdido, se sentó en el suelo y se tocó el estómago, sin herida, sin espada, y al girar a buscar a alguien, solo encontró a una maga de cabellos rosados en caireles con una sonrisa petulante.

-¿Sabes?, pensé que por usar el elemento del hielo, sería más difícil entrar en tu memoria… pero al parecer, eres tan transparente como el mismísimo hielo-la sonrisa de la chico hizo que Gray afilara la mirada peligrosamente.

-¿Dónde está Juvia?- preguntó molesto, levantándose del suelo, con su defensa en alto, dispuesto a atacar.

-Muerta, tú la mataste…-dijo señalando hacia uno de sus lados, el cuerpo de la maga de agua estaba empalado literalmente por una estaca de hielo mientras los ojos de Gray se abrían sorprendidos.

-No, no yo… -de pronto, Gray cayó en cuenta de algo, ciertos detalles, algo que era casi imperceptible, detalles que había aprendido a ver en la maga de agua que apostaría su vida a que nadie más que él se percataría de eso y con su magia, congeló aquella ilusión creada por Satania.

-Veo que te diste cuenta…- dijo mofándose de él.

-Creas malas ilusiones-respondió molesto

-Pero las creíste al comienzo, aunque déjame decirte una cosa, mago de hielo, la verdadera Juvia, ya no es la que conoces, ella no te recuerda, ella no desea ser salvada por un príncipe de hielo que la ha estado ignorando…-las palabras salieron de los labios de Satania cuales dardos al pecho del Fullbuster quien apretó los puños dispuesto a atacar.

-¡No sé de lo que hablas!- gritó, Satania borró su sonrisa y se mostró molesta.

-¿No sabes?... ¿O no quieres saber? – La voz de la chica se escuchaba molesta- Ella siempre estuvo para ti, ¿verdad? – detrás de Satania, la imagen de una Juvia llorando a solas en su cuarto, gimiendo el nombre de Gray con tristeza.

-¡Eso es mentira!- intentó defenderse.

-¿Sabes?, no sé qué te vio esa maga de agua –despreció- Tampoco sé el por qué prefieres más a una rubia que está loca por tu amigo o a una pelirroja que no tiene ojos más que para su amado traidor… -Gray apretó los puños.

-No te metas en lo que no sabes… -gruñó molesto.

-¿No lo sé?, Yo sé todo de ella, puedo ver lo que hay dentro de ella, ella sufre por tu culpa… el recuerdo de tu maestra muerta, tus compañeras peliroja y rubia, la hija de tu maestra… todas ellas opacan la presencia de Juvia ante tus ojos, ¿O me equivoco?- Gray sacó una lanza de hielo, lanzándola hacia la maga de mentes.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- Sin embargo, la lanza de hielo se desvaneció antes de llegar a la maga pelirosa.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de venir por ella?- preguntó seria, con la mirada fría y molesta- ¿Solo porque es parte del gremio?- Gray apretó los puños.

-¡ICE MAKE: LANZAS!- un sinfín de flechas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia la maga peliroja sin embargo, de nuevo no llegaron a golpearla, Gray solo miró consternado.

-¿Qué te une a la maga de agua?- apretó los puños- ¡¿Por qué te amaba tanto?- se comenzó a alterar.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ME UNE A JUVIA!- gritó molesto.

-Yo lo sé todo, yo lo vi todo… solo la lastimas, solo la hieres. ¡ES POR ESO QUE VOY A DESTRUIRTE- gritó molesta logrando que su magia comenzara a formar un circulo debajo de los pies de Gray- ¡CHANGE OF MIND!- invocó extendiendo su mano hacia el mago de hielo el cual fue cubierto por una luz rosada haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Gray cayó de rodillas con los ojos en blanco mientras en su mente, los recuerdos comenzaban a acabarlo.

_-¿Dónde estoy?- no podía ver nada, era total oscuridad mientras caminaba hacia ningún sitio hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien._

_-¡Gray-Sama!- la voz de la maga de agua, hizo eco en todo el lugar vacío y oscuro, Gray intentó encontrar de dónde provenía aquella voz y dio con una pequeña luz a la cual comenzó a correr para alcanzarla._

_Cuando llegó, pudo ver el gremio como si nada, en una de las clásicas tardes de flojera donde todos tomaban y disfrutaban, se pudo ver a sí mismo a su propio lado de perezoso en una mesa mientras comía sin preocuparse, su pecho sentía un incomprensible sentimiento de felicidad mientras se veía comer y se miró las manos en las cuales las encontró con guantes blancos y se sorprendió._

_De algún modo, se giró de nuevo a donde estaba su propia persona y lo vio dándole la espalda, un enorme sentimiento de rechazo se instaló en su pecho y se levantó golpeando la pesa con fuerza logrando que todos voltearan menos… él mismo, sus ojos se humedecieron inexplicablemente y apretó los puños._

_-¿Qué… está pasando?- se preguntó con los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas._

_-A eso se le llama rechazo– la misma voz de la maga pelirosa, se escuchaba desde ningún lugar y a la vez en todos, Gray sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos._

_El Gray que tenía frente de si, se levantó sin decirle ni una sola palabra, alejándose de él, todos se acercaban con sonrisas, pero de alguna extraña razón, no quería ver la sonrisa de ningún otro más que las de aquel Gray que estaba caminando como si nada y se sintió siguiéndolo sin importar nada._

_Recordó ese día, los pasos de ese Gray se dirigieron a un bar cercano solo para ir a tomar "apaciblemente" sin tener que soportar el gremio, ni a Natsu, ni a Juvia ni a Lucy ni a Erza, solo quería embriagarse a solas pero recordó como Juvia se le había acercado de la nada, y según él, "amablemente" se deshizo de la maga de agua, diciéndole que estaba ocupado y que iba a salir de misión._

_Cosa que era una vil mentira._

_Su pecho se encendió de preocupación y de tristeza aún más grande, sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas y frías, sus ojos ardieron y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, el ambiente se humedeció y giró los ojos hacia el cielo viendo las nubes grisáceas que anunciaban la lluvia que después se desató con violencia._

_Recordó que maldijo la lluvia de ese día, sentía como si el cielo llorara con su propia tristeza, como si estuviera conectado con las nubes para dejar salir todo su pesar en forma de lluvia._

_Volvió a bajar la mirada, y el charco de sus pies, le regresó la imagen más extraña e inexplicable que pudo haber visto jamás, traía puesto un vestido blanco, su cabello era azul cielo y sus ojos azules oscuro, su piel era blanca, su expresión de tristeza._

_¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Juvia! _

_De pronto, la escena se apagó y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad pero sus ojos todavía seguían ardiendo por aquellas lágrimas que no eran suyas._

_-Yo no quería… Juvia- apretó las manos con coraje, más hacia sí mismo por mentiroso, por ignorante… y sus ojos se escondieron bajo su fleco y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la nada adentrándose en aquella oscuridad que lo estaba consumiendo._

_Apretando las manos, sus pasos eran pausados, lentos, era como si no quisiese avanzar en realidad y apretó los dientes, molesto, gruñendo y comenzó a correr hacia el frente, era como si quisiese alejarse de aquella oscuridad infinita, o de aquellos sentimientos que lo embriagaban._

_El recuerdo de Juvia, caminando con su paraguas, la primera vez que la vio, cuando era su enemiga, inundó sus sentidos._

_-Siempre sabía dónde estabas… -_

_La imagen de una Juvia detrás de un pilar, mirando a Gray desde lejos, apareció de la nada._

_-Yo siempre me di cuenta… -_

_El recuerdo de una Juvia sonriente, apareció en aquella oscuridad, fugaz, como vino, se fue._

_-Yo siempre me hice el desentendido…-_

_Ahora, el recuerdo de una Juvia llorando mientras él era tachado de traidor, defendiéndolo a toda costa._

_-Yo intenté alejarla de mí… -_

_El recuerdo de una Juvia mirándole la espalda mientras él caminaba alejándose de ella sin decirle ni a donde iba._

_-Pero por cobarde, no podía dejarla ir… -_

_El recuerdo de una Juvia sonrojada, con el vestido de noche antes de ser secuestrada._

_-Por egoísta no podía dejar que alguien más tomase mi lugar…-_

_La imagen de Lyon cortejando a Juvia hizo que apresurara el paso mientras corría incansablemente hacia una luz que brillaba más que las que estaban alrededor, su corazón latía con fuerza, nadie ni nada le arrebataría a Juvia._

_-Yo la protegeré…-_

_La visión de una Juvia asustada y lastimada, le hizo afilar la mirada molesto._

_-Yo la haré mía…-_

_Las lágrimas de Juvia, el cielo gris, la lluvia cayendo de forma torrencial. Juvia parada en medio de una tormenta con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sollozando con una profunda tristeza._

_-Volveré a ver tu sonrisa…-_

_La imagen de una Juvia inconsciente, en los brazos de Kassandra desapareciendo._

_-¡JUVIA!- gritó atravesando aquella luz antes de volver a la realidad._

-Se ha liberado- la voz suave de Satania rezumbó en medio de la total oscuridad de aquella habitación –Sus sentimientos con Juvia son demasiado fuertes..-, frente a ella, estaba Kassandra mirando el ventanal.

-No esperaba menos…- cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con suma suavidad- Pronto llegarán…-

Satania agachó la cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Kassandra-sama, esto es innece…- se quedó callada ya que la energía de Kassandra la amenazaba.

-…. Ya están en la puerta- Satania miraba asustada la espalda de la pelinegra, su cuerpo temblaba, cuando quería, Kassandra era dulce, o cuando estaba molesta, podía provocar demasiado miedo.

Por otro lado, en la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Gray! ¡Resiste, engendro de la oscuridad!- gritó un pelirrosado quien agitaba vehemente el cuerpo de un inconsciente Gray mientras todos le miraban con una gota en la nuca, Lucy intentaba detener a Natsu de semejante maltrato de indefensos magos de hielo inconscientes.

-¡JUVIA!- gritó Gray despertando de golpe asustando a Natsu que saltó hacia atrás como todos los demás, después, recibió el merecido golpe de las manos de la peliroja.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡No nos des esos sustos!- dijo molesta para después suspirar aliviada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el mago de hielo mirando a todos lados, percatándose que estaban al final del camino, frente a un enorme portal de hierro forjado con oro y plata, el símbolo de una familia rica relucía entre aquella neblina que aún los estaba cubriendo.

Gray se levantó del suelo, seguido de Natsu y de Lucy mientras se enfrentaba a aquella puerta, molesto.

-¡Sal Kassandra!- gritó la pelirroja mientras todos tensaban sus cuerpos, esperando un ataque sorpresa, lo que fuera por parte de la bienvenida de aquella mansión que era en realidad las instalaciones del Gremio de Kassandra. Fallen Soul.

De la nada, aquel emblema dorado de la familia Hamilthon que estaba en la puerta, comenzó a transformarse en aquel pentagrama con la flama en el centro, a los cuatro lados de aquella figura, las cuatro figuras de los cuatro elementos, todos miraban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez aquella transformación.

Justo frente a la marca del gremio, la presencia en holograma de Kassandra que había visitado el gremio antes de partir, se apareció en forma de una neblina más oscura mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Hamilthon –todos afilaron la mirada.

-¡Da la cara, maldita cobarde!- gritó Natsu, sin embargo, la pelinegra bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a ver los ojos de los demás, especialmente los de Gray y los de Erza.

-Sus compañeros que faltan… -todos se pusieron en plan de defensa- Están perdidos en el bosque de las Penumbras, Satania y mi maga elemental de aire, están torturándolos…- la voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba triste, como si quisiera detener todo.

-Maldita… -todos se sorprendieron al ver a Gray apretando los puños y los dientes, molesto.

-Para poder llegar a mí, deberán pasar por las seis puertas principales de la mansión… -sus ojos violetas se giraron a los presentes- el 4Elfen, Ceren y Satania, los esperarán en cada una de las puertas… y yo, estoy en la cima de la mansión, el cuarto de la corona- la pelinegra sonrió suavemente.

Todos la miraron con los ojos llenos de molestia.

-Erza... Espero que los hayas traído-y la imagen de Kassandra desapareció.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja quien solo apretó los puños molesta, nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a comentar nada y de pronto, la puerta de metal, comenzó a rechinar de que iba a comenzar a abrirse lentamente para dar paso a un jardín hermoso, donde las flores estaban en su mejor imagen.

Todo parecía precioso y pintoresco, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo al respecto, solo caminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión, una enorme puerta de madera forjada con el mismo emblema del gremio en oro y diamantes, Natsu y Gray se atrevieron a abrir la puerta, los demás esperaban preparados.

En el cuarto más alto de la torre, Kassandra estaba junto a Satania, observando atentamente el jardín, su semblante se reflejaba triste.

-Kassandra-sama… -la pelirosa estaba hincada detrás de ella, la pelinegra, miraba por el ventanal hacia el jardín donde podía ver a los magos, adentrarse hacia su propiedad.

-Prepárate para pelear… -susurró sin girarse a ella.

-Aún creo que esto es innecesario… -susurró la pelirosa, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Kassandra.

-Esto es necesario, para poder terminar todo, si no, nada hubiera valido la pena… -sus ojos se giraron de nuevo hacia el jardín y su semblante se suavizó –

-Si, como usted diga…-

-Retírate- la orden fue acatada sin decir absolutamente nada.

Los ojos de Kassandra se reflejaban en aquel cristal, podía ver como el cielo estaba gris y bajó la mirada triste.

-Solo espero, que estén vivos… para cuando lleguen hasta mí, Erza, Gray… -susurró.

Sus ojos se giraron hacia la fotografía que estaba a su lado, y con cuidado la tomó acariciando el cristal, en este, se podía ver a Kassandra con un hombre y un par de pequeñas niñas que se abrazaban a ella mientras sonreían alegres a la cámara.

Su mirada se oscureció debajo de su fleco y dejó el retrato sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Gray… no cometas los mismos errores, por segunda ocasión… -susurró suavemente y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación, cerrándola.

Por otro lado, en la entrada de la Mansión.

La primera sala, el recibidor, era elegantemente decorado con maderas finas, cortinas de terciopelo y seda, figuras de porcelana y unas enormes escaleras que llevaban hacia una puerta, igualmente enorme pero que parecía algo más descuidada, la cual decía sobre esta:

"_**Al pasar por aquí, abandona toda la esperanza"**_

Todos se quedaron de pie, mirando el letrero nada alentador.

-Esto no me da buena espina…-susurró Lucy, siendo apoyada por las chicas del equipo.

-El ambiente se siente demasiado caliente, el aire es como si quisiera quemar…- dijo Wendy mientras probaba su elemento.

-"Perder toda esperanza…"- Levi meditaba con una pose de inteligencia mientras Gajeel la miraba.

-¿Qué sucede, Enana?-

-He escuchado esa inscripción antes, era en los Mitos Griegos, en lenguas antiguas, leyendas de épocas lejanas… - todos la miraron. – Era la entrada a uno de los lugares míticos de la antigüedad-

-¿Entrada a dónde?- Preguntó Erza mientras miraba atentamente la puerta desarreglada.

-Era la entrada al Infierno – todos se quedaron callados y con una expresión sombría. Lucy tembló igualmente que Sherry que se apretó del brazo de Ren, Lyon solo giró hacia la puerta.

Debía concentrarse en la pelea, todo esto era por Gray y por su amada Juvia, por Fairy Tail, sus amigos.

-Esto es interesante… ¿En el infierno no hay fuego? – la sonrisa de Natsu les dio esperanza a todos- ¡Estoy encendido!- y comenzó a correr hacia aquella puerta. Los demás le siguieron de cerca.

Al llegar a aquella puerta, Natsu la abrió sin contemplaciones, el calor que emanaba de la habitación era sofocante, todos miraban como el ambiente pesaba.

-Oh, ¿Ya llegaron?... jejeje, me estaba aburriendo… -la voz macabra de un hombre se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación, sentado en aquel trono.

Todos se dispusieron a pelear.

**¡Lo he terminado! **

**Por fin se acercan las batallas jajajajaja esto se pondrá bueno xDDD, en fin, les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo:**

_**La Primera Puerta: El Infierno de la Mentira. Enfer, el Demonio.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que la verdad a mi me gustó mucho como me quedó, ya era necesario algo de Gruvia y aparte de que la historia dará un pequeño giro casi inesperado, pero aún asi, espero lo esperen con ansias, y perdón por el pleonasmo pero es que estoy emocionada jajajajaja.**

**Yukistar: Me alegro mucho que en cada capi me dejes comentario, gracias! De la Ciudad de Olive, al comienzo pensaba hacerla una ciudad falsa, pero en realidad la hice de esa forma por el propio poder de Satania, como es la mano derecha de Kassandra, debe de poner todo en orden antes de la batalla jajaja. Del camino, solo Gray cayó por ordenes de Kassandra directamente, quería saber que tan fuerte era el vinculo sentimental de Gray hacia Juvia por que ya conocía lo que sentía Juvia hacia Gray, es fundamental.**

**Mafi ariadne: Jajaja, las peleas están comenzando por fin, ya casi se viene el encuentro con Juvia y de Meredy y Ultear solo es cariño maternal, nada más xD. De Kassandra, no puedo decirte, solo te adelanto que la sorpresa es que Kassandra planea algo que nadie se espera, Gray le recuerda a "alguien" jajajaja. Y lamentablemente Gray va a sufrir mucho u_ú.**

**Annyuska14: Muchas gracias por leer, espero este también puedas leerlo jajaja. De Lyon está en una batalla interna, no niega que Juvia le gusta y demás, pero aún se siente mal por perder a Sherry. **

**Andrea: Jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si, ya falta poco para que Juvia vea a Gray, aunque Satania adelantó un poquitín ahorita de lo que puede pasar jajaja. Nos vemos y espero no haber defraudado n_n.**


	10. 1 Puerta: Infierno de Mentira

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 10.- 1ª Puerta: El infierno de la Mentira

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 10.- 1ªPuerta: El Infierno de la Mentira**

**Enfer, El Diablo**

Al llegar a aquella puerta, Natsu la abrió sin contemplaciones, el calor que emanaba la habitación era sofocante, el ambiente pesaba, era como si de verdad estuvieran entrando al mismísimo infierno, se podría sentir como sus corazones se contraían en arrepentimiento y temor.

La habitación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era iluminada muy tenuemente por antorchas que estaban acomodadas estratégicamente para dejar la parte de atrás totalmente a oscuras, aunque podía verse un trono de oro que estaba dispuesto al final de la enorme habitación.

El aroma que estaba en el ambiente, apestaba a muerte, Gajeel, Wendy y Natsu, fruncieron el ceño ya que sus olfatos eran aún más sensibles a aquel aroma infernal. El Azufre. Las paredes eran oscuras, se podían ver cómo eran deformes, era como si estuvieran hechas de…

-Huesos…-susurró el Dragon Slayer de Metal y todos palidecieron ante la pared, las chicas retrocedieron un par de pasos, asustadas, Erza afiló la mirada percatándose del enemigo que caminaba lentamente detrás del trono dorado, saliendo de unas cortinas negras de seda, rodeándolo y sentándose en él.

Solo la silueta se distinguía entre las sombras y el enemigo cruzó las piernas, se podía ver que usaba ropa de muy buena calidad, elegante, poderoso, un aire de superioridad que fastidio a la mayoría de los magos que ahí estaban.

-Oh, ¿Ya llegaron?...- una voz masculina llenó el lugar de forma macabra, el rezumbar de los oídos de todos, los hizo estremecerse – Me estaba aburriendo….- se sentían de cierta forma intimidados pero Erza sacó una espada, dispuesta a atacar, el ambiente se comenzó a calentar un poco más.

Muchos comenzaban a sentirse sofocados, especialmente Gray y Lyon que no estaban acostumbrados a semejantes temperaturas tan elevadas, empezaron a toser y a jadear, sin embargo, Natsu, sonrió sintiéndose confortable en aquel calor tan sofocante.

-Como si esta temperatura fuera a hacerme algo–el hombre que estaba en el trono, solo chasqueo los dedos y las antorchas le iluminaron el rostro, les sonrió con petulancia y se levantó de aquel trono con la mirada desafiante, burlona.

Un chico alto, de tez morena, cabellos negros relucientes, sus ojos brillaban como dos flamas de fuego candente, su sonrisa arrogante, en su mejilla derecha, el símbolo de aquel pentagrama se mostraba poderoso, su porte despreocupado pero a la vez, sus ropas eran un traje elegante en color marrón y su camisa blanca abierta por el pecho, su postura amenazante, les recibió con burla.

-Bienvenidos sean al Infierno… -debajo de los pies del chico, unas llamas comenzaron a salir formando un circulo, amenazando hacia los intrusos que retrocedieron ante el calor, menos Natsu, la sonrisa del chico se hizo más sádica- Me llamo Enfer, pero soy conocido como el Diablo… -su mano se extendió hacia los magos invitados, una flama dorada salió de su mano dispuesto a atacarlos mientras la sonrisa del atacante, se hacía más grande.

-¡ICE MAKE: ESCUDO!- se escucharon dos voces masculinas y dos enormes escudos de grueso hielo, protegieron al grupo de magos de aquel ataque, sin embargo, el fuego era demasiado intenso y asfixiante, el hielo comenzaba a derretirse, los dos magos de hielo se estaban debilitando.

Natsu salió de la coraza de Hielo hechas por Lyon y Gray para comenzar a absorber aquel fuego candente, el mago de fuego solo sonrió y sus ojos se escondieron detrás de su fleco, las flamas dejaron de atacar, los escudos de hielo fueron disueltos en miles de trozos que brillaban, todos en pose de defensa mientras Enfer comenzaba a reírse.

-Así que el Dragon de fuego en persona…Salamander-siseo el apodo de Natsu y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente, como si las llamas a su alrededor se hubiesen apoderado de aquellas orbes, Natsu solo sonrió desafiante.

De nuevo, con el brillo de los ojos de Enfer, las flamas volvieron a atacar cuales serpientes, sin embargo, Natsu volvió a absorberlas, aunque se notaba que no disfrutaba de engullirlas.

-No hay fuego que me haga algo –dijo Natsu- Aunque tu fuego es asqueroso, sabe a azufre… -Enfer sonrió mientras desafiaba igualmente a Natsu con la mirada.

-Son flamas del mismísimo averno…-Enfer levantó su mano, las flamas anaranjadas comenzaron a palpitar en la palma de su mano- Purifican los pecados… –el mago de fuego, miró con adoración el fuego en su mano, todos estaban atentos al enfrentamiento, sabían perfectamente, por lo que acababan de presenciar, que Natsu era el oponente perfecto, sin embargo, Gray y Erza intentaron apoyar al Dragon Slayer, pero una barrera de fuego los había rodeado, sin escapatoria.

-¡Chicos!- se giró Natsu alarmado, Enfer comenzó a reírse.

-¡No te preocupes por nosotros, Pelea con ese idiota!- Gray había comenzado a crear varios escudos de hielo alrededor de los magos para protegerlos con la ayuda de Lyon, los cuales comenzaban a derretirse, apagando lentamente aquel fuego.

Ambos magos de fuego, Natsu incendió sus puños, Enfer dejó que dos flamas danzaran en sus palmas y comenzaron a pelear abalanzándose el uno con el otro, los golpes eran rápidos, Enfer llevaba la ventaja porque varios de sus golpes, alcanzaban a Natsu sin embargo, no lograban el efecto deseado.

-Eres rápido- dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras se limpiaba la barbilla con su muñeca,

-Tu tampoco eres lento…-Enfer solo lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante y miró a todos los demás, la sonrisa del Diablo se desvaneció y los miró atentamente.

Los analizaba, era como si viera a cada uno hasta el alma, como si los quisiera condenar.

-Detrás del trono… escondida entre las cortinas de seda negra, está la puerta para salir de la cámara del infierno y llegar a la segunda puerta…-todos le miraban, Enfer seguía serio, sus ojos seguían como buscando a alguien y de improviso, sonrió altaneramente.

-¿Qué pretendes?- grito Erza intentando amedrentar al enemigo quien se metió las manos en el pantalón y comenzó a carcajearse divertido.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Natsu comenzaba a impacientarse, sin quererlo, se colocó frente a Lucy para protegerla, como lo hizo Jellal con Erza quien a su vez, protegía a Wendy, Gajeel con Levi, Lyon y Ren con Sherry, Gray estaba frente a todos, Enfer se dio cuenta y dejó de reír para mirarlos con seriedad nuevamente.

-Es que… son patéticamente débiles… -una llamarada incandescente, salió debajo de sus pies a atacar a los magos.

-¡Karyuu no Hokou!- el aliento de Dragon de Natsu, golpeó aquella llamarada, deteniéndola lo suficiente para que los demás se pusieran a salvo, lejos de llamas de este, de pronto, las cortinas detrás del trono, se abrieron, dejando ver una entrada a unas escaleras sumergidas en la oscuridad.

Enfer sonrió a ver la atención hacia la puerta de todos los magos.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, después sonrió al punto de reírse de los magos- Deberás de derrotarme, o en su defecto, darme una buena lucha para dejarlos pasar… -todos se pusieron en pose de ataque.

Gray comenzaba a desesperarse, debía encontrar a Juvia y este idiota tenía que taparles el paso así que comenzó a prepararse para atacar con las lanzas de hielo pero Natsu se colocó frente a él dándole la espalda, Gray recordó aquella ocasión con Deliora.

-Gray…tienes que ir por Juvia –el mago de hielo lo miró ansioso, sorprendido- Yo me encargo de este bastardo… -Enfer sonrió satisfecho por la amenaza de Natsu.

-Yo me quedaré contigo…- había dicho Erza, sin embargo, la mirada determinada de Natsu la detuvo, la mano de Jellal la jaló para comenzar a correr por el costado del mago de fuego, quien iba a atacarlos, pero Natsu se adelantó.

Una serie de golpes entre Enfer y Natsu mientras todos corrían a la salida, sin embargo, el mago de fuego, se deshizo del Dragon Slayer con una patada, mandándolo a volar a una de las paredes de huesos y se giraba para extender su mano, colocando una muralla de fuego ante la puerta, dejando solamente a Lucy atrapada en aquella cámara, los demás logrando pasar.

-¡Lu-chan!- gritó Levi e intentaba ayudarla, pero las llamas eran demasiado elevadas.

-¡Váyanse!, ¡Estaré con Natsu!...- gritó desde adentro la rubia mientras todos, no muy convencidos, asentían y se daban la media vuelta comenzando a correr, Gray y Erza encabezaban en grupo que seguía.

-Mas te vale, cabeza de chorlito, alcanzarnos… -alcanzó a decir Gray antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquellas escaleras.

Natsu salió de entre los escombros de la pared que habían caído después de golpearlos, miró seriamente a Enfer que sonreía con arrogancia con la flama bailando en la palma de su mano.

-Dejaste pasar a tus compañeros a costa de tu vida y la de tu compañera… eres un idiota… -Lucy corrió al lado de Natsu que lo miraba seriamente, y sus puños se encendían de nuevo.

-Cállate, te voy a derrotar y voy a seguir a mis compañeros… le daré un buna buena paliza a esa traidora…-Enfer frunció el ceño y la flama de su mano se intensificó antes de lanzarla a Natsu que la detuvo con otro de sus alientos de Dragón.

-Kassandra-sama no es una traidora… -siseó amenazante- Ustedes no saben nada de Kassandra-sama…-el mago elemental de fuego parecía molesto mientras la flama de sus pies crecía peligrosamente y sus cabellos negros danzaban por la magia que emanaba.

Lucy notó algo extraño, Natsu ya no devoraba las flamas de Enfer, las detenía con sus propias flamas, era algo que a la rubia no le agradaba, le daba mala espina.

De pronto, Natsu cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, su mirada estaba cansada y comenzaba a jadear y sudar frío, Lucy se acercó a él preocupada, las ojeras enorme que estaban creándose debajo de los ojos de Natsu, la alertaron y frunciendo el ceño, miro a Enfer.

-Te haces el fuerte… cuando te comiste mis flamas, tragaste una gran cantidad de Azufre con Lejía… una combinación mortal para cualquier humano… -el rostro de Enfer fue iluminado por las flamas danzantes de las antorchas- Me sorprende, en verdad, que sigas con vida y puedas seguir peleando…-Lucy tocó su estuche de llaves con la yema de los dedos y sacó una de sus llaves doradas.

-¡Ábrete, Puerta del toro: TAURO!- el enorme bobino salió con su hacha dispuesto a golpear a Enfer, en cual simplemente con una ráfaga de fuego, sacó a volar al espíritu estelar sin problemas, Tauro cayó al lado de Lucy aún dispuesto a pelear por su dueña.

-Una maga de espíritus estelares… -dijo analítico y de su espalda, salieron dos flamas enormes que asemejaban dos alas y se elevó del suelo con la mirada fija en la rubia.

-Lucy… -dijo el pelirosa con dificultad.

-…- Lucy lo miraba con recelo pero se acercó a Natsu-¿Estás bien, Natsu?- posó una de sus manos en su hombro, pero el Dragon Slayer, la tomó apretándola.

La sonrisa de Natsu le dio tranquilidad, lo vio levantarse y mirar al mago elemental de fuego que se elevaba cada vez más en el cielo. Tauro ya no pudo soportar mucho y desapareció pidiendo disculpas a su ama mientras Natsu incendiaba sus puños y salía disparado en contra Enfer comenzando a lanzarle golpes e intentar alcanzarlo pero Enfer se aprovechaba del estado débil de Natsu.

-¡Eres Lento!- una flama enorme salió disparada hacia Natsu, mandándolo a volar.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Lucy mientras sacaba otra de sus llaves-¡Ábrete, puerta del León: Loki!- el chico de cabellera anaranjada, salió sonriente al ser invocado, pero esquivando por poco una de las flamas dirigidas a ellos, Natsu estaba levantándose, Loki no se lo creía.

Entre Natsu y Loki, comenzaron a golpear a Enfer que empezaba a notar que con ambos chicos no podría pelear, por lo que con sus flamas, los alejó de él para ascender con sus alas de fuego, los miró con arrogancia.

-A pesar de hacer equipo, tienen la misma debilidad… -los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño, Enfer atacaría.

Y el ataque llegó de la manera menos esperada.

-Juicio del Infierno: Cerradura de Fuego- de su mano, apareció un círculo mágico en color anaranjado que brillaba intensamente, de los pies de Lucy, el mismo símbolo comenzaba a rodearla y de la tierra comenzaban a emerger flamas en forma de pilares, encerrándola sin dejarla escapar, los dos chicos se quedaron atentos sin poder hacer nada.

-¡LUCY!- ambos gritaron molestos, la rubia intentaba salir, pero nada surtía efecto.

Intentó invocar a otro espíritu pero sus llaves no respondían, el calor sofocante comenzaba a drenarla de energía, el oxigeno comenzaba a disminuir, comenzó a gritar para salir, pero el calor la estaba ahogando.

-Maldito, déjala salir de ahí- dijo el pelinaranja intentando atacarlo pero Enfer solamente desviaba los ataques y sonreía victorioso.

-¡Cobarde!- reprochó el pelirosa, furioso.

-Dentro de la Cerradura de fuego, no puede usar magia, y el fuego comienza a quemar todo el oxigeno que hay dentro de esta, dejándola sin aire para respirar… -explicó tortuosamente mientras incrementaba la intensidad de las flamas de la cerradura de Lucy provocando que la maga de espíritus estelares, comenzara a gritar asustada.

-Maldito…-ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a atacarlo de nuevo, Enfer se defendía lanzándolos a volar fácilmente, de alguna manera, el que la maga rubia se sintiese débil por el fuego, el pelinaranja no puede usar todo su poder, por lo que los ataques de ambos se vuelven más lentos, haciendo que Enfer tenga más ventaja.

De un golpe certero, Loki fue atravesado e incinerado por un golpe mágico de Enfer y fue derrotado, débil porque Lucy estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

-¡Loki!, ¡Maldito, voy a derrotarte!- Natsu se abalanzó contra Enfer comenzando a atacarlo de nuevo.

-Na-Natsu… -Lucy comenzaba a toser por oxigeno.

-¡Karyuu no Yokugeki! – una oleada de llamas, salieron de los brazos de Natsu, logrando que Enfer retrocediera, pero aún así atacó nuevamente.

-A pesar de tener un historial de ser destrucción, eres débil… -la mano de Enfer se elevó y una flama se encendió- Y esa debilidad, la voy a destrozar- apretó su mano y una luz dorada comenzó a salir de su mano, una risa maniática se hizo aparecer, Lucy gritó.

-¡AHHHH!- la cerradura de fuego se cerró completamente en Lucy, incinerándola lentamente, la silueta de la rubia, se veía bailar dentro de las llamas y cayendo al suelo pesadamente cual cuerpo sin vida, Natsu no soportó aquella visión.

-¡LUCY!- grita desesperado el Dragon Slayer con las pupilas dilatadas, mirando sin creerse que las llamas comienzan a incinerar a la maga de espíritus estelares, su espina dorsal era recorrida por una ráfaga fría de incertidumbre y necesidad de no creer lo que veía.

-El fuego es apasionado, pero es libre, y su debilidad, es esa atadura… la atadura de tu pasión, el amor que es el aire… el aire es la debilidad del fuego -mira donde la cerradura de fuego había incinerado a la rubia mientras el fuego seguía bailando sin cesar.

-Maldito… -los dientes de Natsu están rechinando, la mirada de este, es afilada y peligrosa, Enfer se pone serio al notar las escamas que van saliendo en sus sienes.

-¿Pelearas en serio únicamente por el hecho de que matado tu atadura?...-Enfer sonrió- Pero así, eres libre, ¡Muéstrame tu pasión!, ¡Muéstrame tu libertad!- grito mientras las flamas de sus pies, se alzaban peligrosas, Natsu tenía los ojos brillando en venganza.

-¡Karyuu no Hokou!- una llama enorme salió de la boca de Natsu hacia Enfer quien solo miró al fuego venir, sus cabellos se mecían.

-Necesitas más… -el fuego de Natsu, se dividió en dos, esquivando a Enfer sin siquiera tocarlo, Natsu se acercó entre sus llamas y lanzó un puñetazo.

-¡Karyuu no Tekken!- una flama salía directamente a Enfer el cual al ver el ataque, solo lo desvió pero se dio cuenta de algo, comenzaba a cambiar de color a un naranja más intenso.

-¡Fuego eterno: Lamentos del Averno!- una flama negra salió de entre las manos de Enfer en forma de esfera y la lanzó a Natsu, quien en su furia, la desvió de un manotazo, Enfer se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba perdiendo la conciencia y las escamas comenzaban a abarcar más espacio en su rostro.

-¡Voy… a destrozarte!...-la voz de Natsu hizo que Enfer se pusiera serio y las flamas de su espalda, desaparecieran cayendo al suelo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan importante es ella para ti?...- las flamas de Enfer de sus manos, crecieron peligrosas- Ellas son el viento para nosotros… ¡Solo son nuestra debilidad!- Natsu incendió su cuerpo entero en forma de amenaza.

-Ella es mi fortaleza…-rugió molesto. Enfer lo miró con crueldad y altanería.

El mago elemental de fuego, saltó y cayó sobre el respaldo del trono desafiante, altanero, Natsu comenzaba a envolverse en llamas que se mecían peligrosas, el piso a sus pies se estaba quebrando, Enfer extendió sus manos a los lados y una flama negra y una roja aparecieron, en sus pies aparecieron flamas naranjas.

-Nueve Círculos del Infierno...-Enfer giró sus brazos, uno hacia arriba, potro hacia abajo, nueve flamas de diferentes colores aparecieron alrededor de él.- Condena Eterna- las nueve flamas, salieron disparadas hacia Natsu y lo rodearon, el Dragon Slayer se detuvo al verse rodeado.- ¡El Secreto del Diablo!-

Las nueve flamas, se incendiaron hasta el techo, entremezclándose entre los colores, creando una cúpula de flamas de colores que se iban cerrando en torno a Natsu que retrocedió un poco, gruñendo molesto, intentando buscar la manera de escapar.

-¡AHHH!- el grito del Dragon Slayer, se fue apagando lentamente entre las flamas multicolores.

Enfer miraba atento a las flamas de colores, sus ojos reflejaban la luz provocada por su ataque, su rostro estaba serio, no decía nada, solo observaba y ablandó la mirada un poco mirando sus manos, después, al fondo, donde todavía, las flamas amarillas que habían incinerado el cuerpo de la maga estelar, después, donde estaba Natsu.

Suspiró.

-El viento siempre es la debilidad del fuego… -de pronto, en su mente, como un recuerdo vago, apareció una sonrisa de una chica, sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos plateados, miró una de sus manos con atención, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquella sonrisa.

-_Enfer-san-_ esa voz estaba clavada en su memoria, esa misma sonrisa, en una colina donde el sol iluminaba la figura de aquella chica mientras le saludaba con emoción.

-Odayin… -susurró apretando las manos, convenciéndose de que el viento era su debilidad, que el haberla llevado con Kassandra había sido lo mejor y cerró los ojos.

-_¡¿Por qué haces esto, Enfer-san?-_ esa voz, el recuerdo de verla herida a sus pies, con su cabello dañado, su piel con manchas de tierra, sus ojos llorosos y suplicantes, Enfer se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a las dos fogatas, producto de la pelea y suspiró hondamente.

-Maldita sea… salte de mi cabeza- susurró molesto antes de comenzar a caminar, de pronto, entre las flamas de colores, una flama amarilla, absorbiendo las demás en una sola llamarada que salió disparada a la espalda de Enfer que apenas pudo esquivarla y miró con el ceño fruncido al atacante.

-¡Sigues vivo!- gritó mientras se veía como Natsu emergía de entre las flamas con una sonrisa triunfante antes de encender sus puños y salir hacia Enfer a atacarlo, sus golpes eran más rápidos, Enfer estaba algo debilitado por ela taque de los nueve círculos, pero intentaba defenderse.

De pronto, Natsu pudo dejar a Enfer en el suelo con su pie en su pecho, el mago elemental de fuego lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡Metsuryuu Ougi Guren Bakuenjin!- las manos de Natsu se incendiaron y una enorme tormenta de flamas dio directamente a Enfer quien gritó.

Natsu se quedó respirando agitadamente pero observando como Enfer quedaba derrotado en el suelo, semiinconsciente, la flama donde Lucy se encontraba, desapareció y el cuerpo de la maga estelar aparecía aún viva y respirando, aunque débil pero a salvo.

Natsu se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla, notando su débil respiración y sonriendo apenas, de cierta forma, sorprendido, de otra agradecido y suspiró cansado.

-Tú… -le dijo a Enfer que tenía los ojos abiertos.-

-No digas nada, Dragón…-susurró apenas pudiéndose mover levantando su mano con un gesto de dolor.

-Gracias… -Natsu susurró recargándose en la pared de huesos con Lucy en sus brazos, cansado, la recostó con suavidad mientras miraba hacia la nada.

-… solo cállate…-reprochó Enfer con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

-El aire es la debilidad del fuego…-Natsu repitió mientras que Enfer cerró los ojos- Pero también pueden reavivar el fuego aún más apasionado…-los ojos naranjas de Enfer se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, una sonrisa satisfecha se plantó en sus labios.

-Será difícil… para ese mago de hielo-Natsu giró su mirada cansada- … y por cierto, Kassandra-sama, no es una traidora- el pelirosa lo miró receloso.

Los labios de Enfer se movieron diciéndole algo, Natsu abría los ojos sorprendido mientras apretaba a Lucy inconscientemente a su pecho, queriendo protegerla, el miedo, de cierta manera, se apoderó de sus sentidos.

-¿Co-como… que acabas de decir?- dijo en un susurro nervioso.

-Kassandra-sama no perderá… no puede ni debe perder…- Enfer cerró los ojos con esa misma sonrisa sarcástica.

Natsu se quedó pasmado mirando a Enfer, luego a Lucy, estaba demasiado infectado del veneno de aquel fuego que se había tragado, aún no podía recuperarse, debía de descansar para poder sentirse mejor, digerir la lejía antes de levantarse y evitar semejante catástrofe.

En el pasillo, mientras avanzaban por las escaleras, el equipo se había querido detener varias veces al escuchar las explosiones, los gritos y las sacudidas de poder, pero ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, confiaban en Natsu y en Lucy, les habían abierto la puerta para poder seguir adelante.

-¡Vamos!- gritó la Scarlet mientras seguía encabezando el equipo, llegando a una puerta de plata completamente, la cerradura relucía en el centro de la puerta, las decoraciones de flores alrededor de la cerradura hacían que todo se viera ostentoso y complicado.

-"_Maldice el día que fue quebrantado…"-_ había leído Levi mientras que Erza y Gray intentaba abrir la puerta a marchas forzadas, sin embargo no cedía ni un centímetro.

La desesperación estaba plantándose en el corazón de aquel equipo, desde el haber dejado atrás a sus compañeros dentro del bosque, siendo torturados, Natsu y Lucy en una cruel batalla contra un mago de fuego, ahora el verse sin poder avanzar.

-Maldita sea…. –dijo Lyon golpeando la puerta con fuerza, nada, ni siquiera un ruido salió de esta.

-Creo que lo tengo… -susurró Levi mientras se colocaba frente de la puerta.

**Bueno, este capitulo me costó mucho más de lo que se imaginan jajaja creo que no me quedó como me hubiese gustado que quedara, pero la verdad, la inspiración para esta batalla se fue… ._, gomene.**

**Yukistar: Jajajaj en realidad Kassandra le dijo a Satania que torturara a Gray, que le hiciera ver ciertas cosas, pero no le dijo exactamente como, así que en realidad el plan de tortura fue de Satania jajajaja. Y creo que fue demasiado obvio quien iba a ser en este capitulo jajaja aver si ahora lo puedes adivinar jajaja. De la foto de Kassandra, hmmm digamos que algo tiene que ver Gray con Juvia jajajaja.**

**Momo: Te diré asi por que la otra vez, se perdió tu Nick jajajaja, Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!, La idea era que Gray se diera cuenta de que en realidad siempre estuvo al pendiente de Juvia, Satania, Intensa? Jajajaja fue sadica y cruel, bueno, pero aun no revela que es lo que va a pasar en realidad jajajaja xD, Espero no te haya desilucionado con la pelea, y de nada, Gracias a ti por dedicármelo u/u.**

**Sakura: Jajajajaja gracias, no podía dejar mi vena de Drama de lado y si, la idea es que de algo de miedo jajaja, de lo que me comentas, la verdad es que no me basé para nada jajaja, de las puertas, no son dentro del bosque, son en la mansión de Kassandra, que en realidad son las habitaciones de cada uno de los que deben enfrentar jajajaja. Y creeme que ando adelantando un poco la trama para que esos dos se encuentren, G y C también saldrán pronto jajaja.**

**Marce: Jajajajaja ya verás ya verás, Kassandra no es tan mala, o quizá es peor de lo que imaginan, ya no sé xD, espero no haberte decepcionado con la pelea u_ù.**

**Andrea: Jajaja espero este te haya gustado igual, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Cata: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero te haya gustado la pelea de Enfer con Natsu jajaja.**

**Karin; No tepreocupes, las compus siempre se arruinan cuando menos necesitas que se arruinen ¬¬, espero te haya gustado este cap, Saludos!**

**Saludos a los que leyeron y no dejaron RR!**

**Les dejo el siguiente titulo:**

"_**2ºPuerta: Tormenta del Olvido: Odayin la Invisible"**_

**Ojala lo disfruten, cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente cap!**


	11. 2Puerta: Tormenta del Olvido

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 11.- 2ª Puerta: La Tormenta del Olvido

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 11.- 2ªPuerta: La Tormenta del Olvido**

**Odayin, la Invisible**

-"_Maldice el día que fue quebrantado"_- había leído Levi mientras que Erza y Gray, intentaban abrir las puertas a marchas forzadas con golpes o a la fuerza. Pero nada servía.

-Debemos abrir- dijo consternado el mago de hielo.

-Maldita sea…-dijo Lyon golpeando la puerta con fuerza pero nada, ni siquiera un ruido salió de esta.

La desesperación estaba plantándose en el corazón de aquel equipo, desde el haber dejado atrás a sus compañeros dentro del bosque, siendo torturados, Natsu y Lucy en una cruel batalla contra un mago de fuego que competía perfectamente

-Maldice el día… que fue quebrantado… -Levi medito igualmente que Wendy y pudieron ver que la cerradura tenía un truco.

-Rompamos la puerta- dijo Gajeel molesto, dispuesto a moler el trozo de plata, sin embargo, Levi lo detuvo con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

-Es un Poema: "Libre y Cautivo, todo lo toca, nada es suyo, todo lo mira, nada le pertenece, en el aire, tus palabras dicen, cuan triste es su historia, maldice el día que fue quebrantado, asfixiado por el fuego de la pasión de un amor, desbordado en la desesperación…"- la dulce voz de Levi hizo que la cerradura brillara suavemente, sin embargos, la cerradura sigue sin ceder.

-El poema está incompleto- la voz de Sherry se adelanta, todos se giran a verla, la peliazul parpadea extrañada.

-¿Incompleto?... Pero sé que lo memoricé, fue un poema que leí hace años y me gustó mucho…-la pelirosa le sonrió.

-El Poema en sí, está completo en su frase, pero le falta ese sentimiento triste, analiza el poema…-todos miraron a la peliazul que se colocaba la mano bajo el mentón y después parpadeo pensativa.

Las cinco chicas presentes, Ultear, Meredy, Sherry, Erza y Levi estaban analizando el pensamiento, debían de descubrir el truco detrás de aquel poema, un sentimiento de…

-Tristeza…-murmuró Ultear.

-Soledad…-susurró Erza

-Desilusión- Meredy completó.

-¿Desesperación? –preguntó Sherry.

La peliazul se quedó callada, seguía meditando, su mirada se clavó en Gajeel que se dio cuenta y levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Asfixiado… Quebrantado… su historia es triste…-frunció el ceño, Gajeel se tensó, Levi se acercó a él como analizándolo, el Dragon Slayer se intentó alejar.

-¿Qu-Que quieres, enana?- al parecer, la voz de Gajeel le trajo la respuesta, una sonrisa afloró en los labios.

-Fue traicionado…-todos le miraron- Confiaba en aquel que quebrantó su confianza, fue asfixiado por que sus defensas estaban bajas por un rostro conocido, su historia es triste, seguramente el que lo traicionó le contó aquella historia para ganarse su confianza y luego traicionarlo…-todos la miraban.

-¿Por qué hablas de un "él"?- preguntó Sherry.

-El Aire, el poema habla del aire, y si tomamos en cuenta que nuestro enemigo pasado fue un mago elemental de fuego y Juvia es una maga elemental de Agua, posiblemente estén los cuatro elementos, por lo que el aire también estaría presente…-Jellal se quedó impresionado.

-Nunca revelamos lo de los cuatro elementos… -murmuró el peliazul, Levi sonrió satisfecha.

-Kassandra mencionó el 4Elfen, que es 4 Elementos en idioma antiguo…- la peliazul levantó un dedo en forma sabia mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la nuca.

-Eres sorprendente… -dijo Meredy admirándola, todos suspiraron derrotados.

-Saber eso, no abrirá la puerta… -dijo Gray mientras seguía forzando la cerradura.

-No, pero la respuesta de quien lo traicionó, podría… -Levi se colocó frente a la puerta.

En su mente, las imágenes de un Gajeel atacándola, hiriéndola sin piedad, el sentimiento de miedo, traición, resolución, tristeza mezclados con un amor roto, sus ojos se abrieron teñidos de ese revoltijo de sentimientos, era como si quisiera sentir lo que aire sentía.

- _Libre y Cautivo, todo lo toca, nada es suyo, todo lo mira, nada le pertenece, en el aire, tus palabras dicen, cuan triste es su historia, maldice el día que fue quebrantado, asfixiado por el fuego de la pasión de un amor, desbordado en la desesperación…_ El aire fue traicionado por el fuego- la cerradura comenzó a brillar intensamente antes de abrirse de golpe, una ráfaga de viento con gran fuerza, los azotó y a algunos los hizo retroceder.

-¡AHHH!- Levi no pudo detenerse y había salido volando, pero una mano fuerte la detuvo, Gajeel la miraba con una mezcla de dureza y preocupación en los ojos.

-¡No te sueltes!- Ordenó con fuerza mientras la apretaba de la mano, Levi cerró los ojos apretándose contra Gajeel que miraba hacia el frente, la puerta seguía dejando escapar una enorme ventisca que no los dejaba pasar.

Erza y Jellal apenas si podían sostenerse, estaban siendo arrastrados hasta que Erza no pudo mas, Jellal la detuvo abrazándola, Erza lo miró sorprendida, pero solo pudo vislumbrar el perfil del peliazul.

Por su parte, Lyon sostenía a Sherry de la muñeca sin mucha delicadeza hasta que Ren, literalmente la arrebató para abrazarla, diciéndole que esto no lo hacía por ella, si no porque la abuela de esta se iba a preocupar, y que no quería perder a su prometida tampoco.

Lyon gruñó pero no dijo nada más.

Meredy se resguardaba detrás de Ultear que había enterrado su espada del tiempo y se sostenía para no salir disparada, la ventisca era muy fuerte.

-¡Tenryuu no Hokou!- se escuchó un enorme rugido mientras otra tormenta de aire salía despedida en contra de la tormenta de aire, deteniéndola lo suficiente como para dejarlos pasar a todos, la puerta detrás de ellos, se azotó con fuerza al cerrarse, asustando a algunos.

El cuarto aquel, estaba lleno de una suave bruma que apenas dejaba ver el suelo, las paredes eran completamente negras, parecía como si fuese una habitación vacía, sin fin, sin límites, el sentimiento que embriagaba a todos, era de un infinito vacio y una gran soledad, las chicas sentían que iban a romper a llorar.

De la nada, apareció un torbellino de viento que fue tomando forma lentamente de una mujer de largos cabellos blancos, sus ojos eran plateados, la piel era blanca, su vestimenta, era un hermoso vestido victoriano con mucho encaje en tono gris plata, ella misma desprendía un aire frío.

El semblante de la chica, era sin emociones, los miraba sin mostrar nada, era como si sus ojos y su interior estuviese vacío. Todos se colocaron en pose de lucha, Erza se había adelantado para sacar una lanza y amenazar a la chica con atacar, todos estaban esperando una reacción que no llegaba.

Erza, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó a la chica y la golpeó con fuerza, pero su lanza la atravesó y la peliblanca comenzó a evaporarse en una suave neblina blanca para después, materializarse al lado de Erza, lanzándola a volar con una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Erza!- gritó Jellal quien se dispuso a atacar, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, atravesó el cuerpo de la chica.

-Mi cuerpo está hecho de aire… -una suave brisa rodeó a la chica, sus cabellos blancos se mecieron con mucha suavidad- Bienvenidos al cuarto del Olvido, soy Odayin, la maga de Aire… -todos se quedaron callados, la sombra de Juvia apareció en los recuerdos de Gray al recordad que también ella se podía convertir en agua.

-Va a ser difícil… -susurró el mago de hielo, preparándose.

La pelilanca se colocó frente a todos con ese mismo semblante ausente y levantó la mano hacia un costado, un círculo mágico blanco apareció detrás de su espalda.

-Danza de las Dagas- susurró mientras un sinfín de agujas hechas de viento a alta velocidad, salían disparadas a los magos.

Gajeel transformó su piel en escamas de acero y colocó detrás de él a Levi, mientras los demás salían disparados por algunas agujas.

-Tenryuu no Tekken- Una ráfaga de viento, salió disparada, chocando con las múltiples agujas que fueron disparadas hacia cualquier parte lejos de sus compañeros.

-¡Wendy!- gritó Erza mientras se incorporaba, de pronto, a Levi se le iluminó la mirada.

-Solid Script: Wind- otra ráfaga fuerte de aire azul, salió disparada hacia la chica, quien se disolvió en bruma y se esparció, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Odayin de nuevo se materializó a lo lejos de ellos, una puerta plateada igualmente brillaba a su lado y de la nada, una serie de cadenas plateadas salieron detrás de la puerta para envolverla, impidiéndoles dejarles pasar.

-No los dejaré pasar… -susurró y de su manga, sacó un abanico en color plata que brillaba. Al abrirlo, una enorme cantidad de magia que hizo que el cabello de todos comenzara a danzar.

Odayin movió el abanico un poco para que un tornado se formara y comenzara a avanzar hacia ellos, en forma amenazante, la pelea acababa de comenzar.

-ICE MAKE… -pero Lyon fue interrumpido

-Lluvia Cortante- el tornado comenzó a dejar salir unas finas hojas hechas de aire comprimido que giraban a gran velocidad, impulsadas hacia los magos que tuvieron que comenzar a esquivar de un lado a otro aquellas peligrosas armas hechas de aire.

-Maldición… -las escamas de Gajeel comenzaron a ser rasguñadas pero no se movía ya que detrás de él, se resguardaba Levi pero no soportó mucho y cayó en una rodilla, dañado en una de sus escamas.

-¡Gajeel!-

-Calla, esto no es nada… -se intentó levantar pero no pudo, miró de mala forma al tornado que aún lanzaba aquellas cuchillas.

-¡Solid Script: Barrera!- una enorme pared de metal se colocó frente a todos, logrando que las cuchillas no los alcanzaran haciendo ruido de golpes secos pero pudieron descansar un poco.

-Es muy fuerte- todos miraron a Gajeel que era ayudado por una Levi.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito de tu ayuda Wendy-chan- la maga de escritura, dejó a un Gajeel en el suelo mientras que Wendy se acercaba a curarlo.

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar, Levi-san- la peliazul les contó su plan de atrapar al aire, nadie se lo creía, podía funcionar, al final de cuentas Levi era la que mejor cerebro tenía, sin embargo, era arriesgarse mucho ella misma y a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Yo me quedaré con las dos –la sonrisa de lado de Gajeel les dio a entender que no iba a dejar solas a las dos pequeñas, sin embargo Levi iba a reclamar.

-Gajeel-san, acabo de curar sus heridas y…-Levi se puso frente al Dragon Slayer de Metal y lo miró seriamente.

-¿Crees poder?- eso hizo que el mencionado la mirara seriamente, en realidad algo molesto.

-¿Qué insinúas, enana?-la peliazul sonrió como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, con amenaza.

-Te dejaré atrás si eres herido, y no dejaré que Wendy te cure- un tic en la ceja apareció en el Dragon de Metal y después miró de mala forma a la pequeña peliazul antes de sonreír con la misma amenaza.

-No voy a protegerte, enana, así que más te vale no salir herida… -y se cruzó de brazos, de pronto, la barrera que Levi había puesto, colapsó y un enorme tornado en punta, se dirigía hacia ellos que tuvieron que esquivarlo apenas saltando a los lados.

En lo alto del Tornado, la mitad del cuerpo de la maga de aire, se materializaba mientras que de la cintura para abajo, seguía perteneciendo a aquel inmenso tornado, Odayin los miraba, al parecer querían pasar y no lo iba a permitir.

-Tormenta de Lamentos- el abanico de Odayin se abrió por completo, el aire rodeo su cuerpo, ahora completamente materializado y sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia ambos lados- Gritos de desesperación- el aire comenzó a correr alrededor de Odayin creando un tornado lo suficientemente fuerte para comenzar a jalar a los magos hacia aquel tornado.

-Tenryuu no Hokou- de nuevo Wendy atacó con su aliento mientras detenía un poco aquel tornado que los absorbía.

-¡AHORA!- el grito de Levi, alertó a sus compañeros que comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta plateada, Odayin al verla intención de los magos, dejó a Wendy mientras con su cuerpo convertido en ventisca, intentaba alcanzarlos.

-Solid Script: WIND- una enorme ráfaga de viento salió hacia Odayin que de alguna forma se materializó y se puso a la defensa ya que Gajeel con su brazo de hierro intentaba golpearla, ganando la atención de la maga de aire para dejar pasar a los demás.

En plena carrera, erza invocó un par de espadas y comenzó a golpear la puerta para deshacer las cadenas y dejar abierta la puerta gracias a que Lyon y Gray habían hecho un par de palancas de hielo para sostenerlas mientras ellos pasaban con rapidez, los trozos de hielo se rompieron justo cuando Gray y Lyon cruzaban.

-¡WENDY, LEVI, GAJEEL!- gritaron intentando hacerse escuchar, pero dentro del cuarto, solo se escuchaba el soplido del viento.

-Está demasiado callado – murmuró Levi mientras ponía su espalda contra de la de Gajeel protegiendo a Wendy detrás de ellos.

-Cuidado, va a atacar… -de la nada, un tornado enorme salió de la nada y sobre este, Odayin los miraba con la misma expresión vacía antes de extender su mano y un círculo mágico blanco aparecía, girando lentamente y varios tornados de aire salieron hacia los magos.

Los tres salieron disparados hacia diferentes lados para comenzar una pelea de magia de aire.

-Tenryuu no Hokou-invocó Wendy

-Tensuya no Hokou- junto dragon de Aire, Gajeel lanzó su ataque, aunque cada quien a lados opuestos, Odayin se disolvió un momento para materializarse detrás de Wendy y con su abanico, provocar una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar volando a la pequeña maga.

-¡Wendy!- Levi interceptó como pudo a la pequeña maga de aire mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Odayin.

-Atacaré de frente… -del brazo de Gajeel se convirtió en un pilar de acero antes de lanzarse a golpear a Odayin quien solo se hacia atrás, los golpes del Dragon Slayer de Hiero seguía golpeando.

-Gajeel…- susurró Levi mientras que planeaba algo en su cabeza, debía apresurarse o el Dragon Slayer de Hierro saldría herido y era lo que quería evitar.

De pronto, el grito de dolor de Gajeel la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida, quedándose atontada, el Dragon de Hiero caía lentamente frente a los ojos de Levi, herido de un costado, Wendy a su lado se tapaba la boca con preocupación.

-¡GAJEEEEEEL!- Odayin se desvaneció rápidamente para colocarse frente a Levi y Wendy con esa mirada vacía, Levi solo miraba a Gajeel tirado en el suelo, apenas quejándose, intentando levantarse.

-Co-Corran…-dijo un herido Dragon de Hierro, pero Levi no se pudo mover.

Odayin, con un movimiento de su abanico, sacó volando a Wendy lejos de donde estaban sin embargo, los ojos plateados de Odayin y los cafés de Levi se cruzaron, unos asustados, otros vacíos y algo muy pequeño, casi inexistente que Levi alcanzó a ver en las facciones de Odayin.

Un fruncimiento mínimo de cejas, coraje.

La mano de Odayin, se extendió a Levi la cual fue capturada por dos torbellinos de aire por sus muñecas y fue levantada del suelo, apresada por el aire, inmóvil, asustada, consternada.

-¡AHHH!- la maga de escritura solida, dejó escapar un grito de dolor y de miedo.

-¡Levi!- gritó el mago de Hierro que apenas se levantaba.

-Tu… pudiste descifrarlo… -Levi se dio cuenta de algo… era como si Odayin estuviera presa y quisiera salir, el poema para abrir la puerta la había afectado.

-Te traicionaron… ¿El fuego te traicionó?- Gajeel y Wendy intentaban levantarse e ir por la maga de cabellos azules, pero unos tornados estaban rodeándolos sin dejarlos escapar.

-¡Suéltala, maldita!- el Dragon de Hiero gritaba desesperado, intentando salir de ahí.

-El… fuego… -Odayin parecía tener los ojos aún más opacos, más vacios.

-Enfer te traicionó… ¿Verdad?- Odayin la miraba y no la miraba al mismo tiempo, de pronto, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, humedeciéndolos, pero la expresión de la maga de aire no cambiaba.

-En…fer…- de pronto, sin explicación alguna, la mirada de Odayin volvió a brillar con vida y frunció el ceño molesta, sus ojos plateados se transformaron en turquesas y el viento que aprisionaba a Levi comenzaba a cortarla.

-¡Existe el Perdón!- gritó adolorida Levi.

-¡NO LO PERDONARE!- gritó enfadada mientras el círculo mágico de sus pies giraba más rápidamente y despedía aún más magia dirigiéndola a Levi.

-Es… doloroso que te ataque la persona que creías conocer… -Odayin la seguía gritando invocando su poder- Es doloroso el recordar cómo es persona que aprecias, te atacó sin piedad… -el viento la cortó en sus brazos, dejándole terribles rasguños y la peliazul comenzaba a gritar.

-¡No entenderías!- las dos manos de Odayin se posaron en el pecho de Levi.

-Yo… Yo lo perdoné… -la voz dulce de Levi llegó hasta Gajeel que la miró consternado, preocupado y sorprendido.

-¡LEVI!- sus miradas se volvieron a conectar,

-Tornado de Viento: Lamento de las Almas- un tornado salió de las manos de Odayin atravesando a Levi que gritó de dolor.

-¡LEVIIII!- El grito desesperado de Gajeel con los ojos abiertos hizo eco en todos lados, el cuerpo de la maga de escritura solida iba cayendo lentamente al suelo mientras que Odayin respiraba agitadamente, y se giraba con molestia al mago de hierro que comenzaba a concentrar su magia en torno a su cuerpo.

La pequeña Wendy había caído de rodillas asustada, con lagrimas en los ojos, no creyéndose lo que acababa de pasar, y su magia también comenzó a emanar de su círculo mágico del suelo.

Ambos Dragon Slayer, disolvieron la ráfaga de viento que los mantenía prisioneros, uno molesto, otra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maldita…- Gajeel siseo molesto-¡Wendy, ve a curar a Levi, ¡YA!- la pequeña salió corriendo hacia la maga de escritura solida mientras que Odayin intentaba detenerla.

-Ella merece morir… Ella perdonó una traición… -alrededor de Odayin apareció un tornado que la envolvía con violencia mientras Gajeel juntaba sus dos manos.

-¡Solid Script: Wind!- un aire azul salió disparado hacia el torbellino- Wendy-chan, ahora… -dijo débilmente, la pequeña Dragon Slayer, comenzó a inundar sus pulmones.

-Tenryuu no Hokou- el aliento de Dragon de Wendy, se mezclo con el viento de Levi mientras Gajeel se preparaba.

El torbellino de Odayin fue rodeado por el aliento de Wendy y el viento de Levi mientras la levantaban, la maga de aire se vio obligada a querer transformarse en neblina de nuevo pero por alguna razón, el viento de Wendy y el de Levi no se lo permitieron, intentando escapar por encima del torbellino

-No lo creo… -Gajeel invocó con sus manos- ¡Arte Secreta del Dragón: Karma del Demonio: Espada del Dios de Hierro!- una enorme espada gigantesca apareció de ambas manos de Gajeel golpeando a Odayin la cual salió volando por los aires, herida.

-¡AHHH!- sus ojos volvieron a ser plateados, sus lagrimas salieron libres dejando una suave brisa.

De entre los recuerdos, los ojos naranjas de Enfer aparecieron en su memoria acompañados de aquella sonrisa galante y tierna que solo una sola vez vio a solas…

-Enfer-san… -dijo casi inaudiblemente antes de comenzar a caer al suelo.

-_Odayin…_-y esa sonrisa tierna inundó sus últimos momentos de conciencia y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

El ambiente de la habitación comenzó a disiparse de neblina, las paredes dejaron de ser negras, un decorado barroco y un piso de mármol se contemplaba, una cama a lo lejos, la canción de una caja musical y Gajeel cayó de rodillas cansado, Wendy curaba las heridas de una Levi a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

En una de las habitaciones superiores, unos ojos turquesa dejaban de brillar mientras los labios rojos de aquel rostro, sonreía con petulancia.

-Odayin fue derrotada… creo que debí de haber usado realmente el encadenamiento de su mente, no creí que fueran a usar a Enfer como su arma secreta… -la chica se levantó de aquel trono dorado para caminar hacia la ventana y ver como en el bosque de la penumbra, toda la neblina iba desapareciendo, los cuerpos de los magos que habían desaparecido, yacían tirados, cansados y aturdidos.

A su lado, se encontraba una mesa con un florero lleno de rosas rojas y rosadas, y con esa misma sonrisa arrogante, golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo hacia la pared y estrellándolo, las flores y el agua se esparcieron por la alfombra.

-Voy a acabarlos… nunca llegarán a Kassandra-sama… -y apretó los puños mientras que miraba furiosa y peligrosa a la ventana.

En el pasadizo, esta vez, en lugar de un solo camino, habían muchos que se cortaban y los hacían dar vueltas en círculos, estaban molestos, ahora habían sido Levi, Gazille y Wendy los que se habían quedado atrás, preocupados, debían de seguir adelante o no podrían cumplir con su misión.

Rescatar a Juvia y Detener a Kassandra en lo que fuera que planeaba.

-Maldición, esto está mareándome- rubio molesto Gray mientras golpeaba la pared. El pasadizo estaba cansándolos y no sabían qué hacer.

-Debemos apurarnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí.- dijo Erza, avanzando de nuevo hacia algo que le pareció que brillaba.

**Bueno, lo he terminado por fin jajaja, si, ame este por que fue más dramático por aquello de Odayin y si tienen dudas, Satania era quien la controlaba cuando los ojos de Odayin eran Turquesas jajaja.**

**En fin, les dejo el siguiente título:**

_**Tercera Puerta: La muralla de los Celos**_

_**Fold, El Indestructible.**_

**Yukistar: No creí que fuera tan intensa o_o, de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado jajajaja Enfer no es malo, solo tiene ideas retorcidas jajaja, y lástima te llevaste la sorpresa de que Odayin peleo contra Levi , Gajeel y Wendy jajajaja y bueno, de cierta forma si, Lyon va contra Fold jajajaja.**

**Cata: Odayin me costó y no al mismo tiempo, me recordaba a mi un poco jajajaja, y si, también está próximo el encuentro de Juvia con Gray.**

**Mafi: jajajaja Enfer nunca quiso matar a Lucy, solo le recordaba a Odayin, creìa que era la debilidad de Natsu. Y si, puedes ver que si, Odayin y Enfer tenían esa relación xD**

**Nana-chan: jajajaja Si quieres, puedo hacer un EnferxOdayin para que vean su relación, claro que será como estilo Omake jajajajaja y no, tampoco le atinaste, erza y Jellal pelearan contra OTRA persona jajaja, y de Fold, si y no xD no te puedo decir nada más jajajaja, de la cuarta puerta, neta no puedo decirte nada, pero no vas tan mal jajajaja y pronto, verás que esto es más largo que un simple rescate, es mucho más que esto.**

**Andrea: Gracias por el halago, de verdad me agrada que les haya gustado la pelea de Enfer, ojalá le guste la pelea de Odayin xD.**

**Saludos!**


	12. 3 Puerta: Muralla de los Celos

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 12.- 3ª Puerta: La Muralla de los Celos

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Aclaraciones:

**Capítulo 12.- 3ªPuerta: La Muralla de los Celos**

**Fold, El Indestructible.**

-Debemos apurarnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Erza, avanzando de nuevo hacia algo que les pareció que brillaba, una puerta de madera con incrustaciones de oro, bastante ostentosa.

Todos se quedaron admirando tal belleza en oro y madera, sin embargo, el mago de Helo frunció el ceño sintiendo una presencia mágica detrás de aquella puerta, una presencia que había sentido antes, cuando Juvia fue secuestrada.

Los recuerdos le pegaron de lleno en la mente, la sonrisa de Juvia cada vez que se encontraban de "casualidad" en el gremio o en alguna misión, siempre con ese brillo especial en los ojos, esperanzados, llenos de vida y recordó lo que pasó en el bosque, la pelirosa, lo que le había mostrado, aquellos sentimientos de perder a Juvia.

Su ceño se frunció y apretó los puños.

-_Gray-sama… ayúdeme…-_esa voz, era débil, era dolorosa, la había estado escuchando en su cabeza desde que habían entrado en la mansión de esa maldita de Kassandra, era tan lastimera la forma en que le suplicaba que la rescatara, su corazón se acongojaba y le urgía a seguir adelante, era como si la esencia de la maga de agua, lo estuviera llamando.

-Juvia, espérame…-susurró apretando los puños, sus ojos grises fijos en aquella puerta.

La maga de la armadura, tomó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla lentamente, el rechinido de esta, hizo que la piel de todos los presentes se erizase de forma escalofriante, parecía que iban a entrar a una cámara de torturas o algo por el estilo, pero lo que les recibió, fue algo inesperado.

Un inmenso bosque totalmente seco, la tierra estaba agrietada de la falta de agua, los arboles raspaban por su deshidratación, ninguna cosa viva aparecía de entre aquellos troncos muertos, el desolado ambiente les creaba una sensación de sed, como si quisieran encontrar agua, algo de vida.

-Está demasiado seco… -susurró la pelirosa marionetista mientras miraba los arboles que parecía, se caerían a pedazos en cualquier momento, de improviso, Erza detuvo el paso mientras afilaba la mirada, Gray la imitó, dejando salir un poco de aire frío a sus pies.

Un chico de la estatura de Gray, caminaba con total elegancia entre aquellos árboles secos y muertos, su cabello rojo bailaba con su suave andar, sus ojos verdes eran inexpresivos pero a la vez con ese aire elegante que le caracterizaba, vestido con un traje en color arena, su camisa blanca, y una corbata de color café oscuro, todos se detuvieron y tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Erza, Gray estaban amenazantes, ellos habían visto ese rostro ates, esos ojos mirando a Lucy con desprecio, a Cana con indiferencia, a Erza con amenaza, a Juvia como si fuese un tesoro, Gray quería golpearlo.

Jellal, Meredy y Ultear, miraban con cuidado al chico, si bien apenas sabían quiénes eran, y después de ver a la chica Odayin en la cámara anterior, a Jellal no se le hacía raro ver al pelirrojo en esta, era controlado, estaba seguro de eso.

Lyon y Sherry estaban sorprendidos, el mago de hielo de cabello blanco, estaba estático, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y de la incredulidad, a pesar de que él creía que realmente su amigo –casi, único amigo- no estaba muerto, el encontrarlo en esta situación no ayudaba mucho, Sherry sin en cambio, tenía las manos frente a su boca, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa inundándose de las lagrimas de ansiedad.

-Fold-san…-la voz de Sherry hizo que todos los demás, incluido su prometido, se giraran a verla con sorpresa.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando de vuelta al enemigo.

-Si… -la voz apagada de Lyon hizo que Gray le mirara preocupado, los ojos de Lyon se escondieron bajo su fleco, molesto, irritado, enfurecido, apretó los puños y su mirada denotaba rencor.

-Lyon…-susurró el Fullbuster.

-El pertenecía a Lamia Scale, era amable… hace meses, en una misión… lo atacaron a traición y lo dieron por muerto, intentamos buscarlo, pero nada, nunca lo encontramos, seguíamos creyendo que estaba vivo, pero nunca creí que había sido secuestrado y controlado…-el chico pelirrojo los miraba con seriedad, nada salía de sus labios.

Los analizaba como Odayin lo llegó a hacer.

-Bienvenidos… al cuarto de la Soledad, soy Fold, el mago de la tierra…-todos se le quedaron mirando, apretaron los puños, ahora con la información obtenida, no iban a atacar a un amigo de un aliado, sin embargo, debían de quitarlo de en medio.

-ICE MAKE: EAGLES- un sinfín de pájaros hechos de hielo, fueron en dirección al chico pelirrojo, quien con apenas una mano levantada, un círculo mágico en color dorado, una muralla de tierra se formó en el que las águilas de hielo, se clavaron y fueron absorbidas son problemas.

Erza sacó una espada de su círculo mágico, sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó.

-MUÑECA DE PIEDRA- un enorme moustro de tierra, se levantó amenazante mientras que con un movimiento no muy rápido, lanzó su puño de piedra hacia el pelirrojo quien en un salto hacia atrás, esquivó.

-Espadas de Tierra- murmuró secamente y un círculo mágico, dorado brilló y giró lentamente mientras que un sinfín de espadas de tierra se lanzaban contra aquel enorme moustro de piedra, de algún modo logró atravesarlo haciendo que la maga de marionetas, saliera volando, sin embargo, su prometido la atrapó antes de que se estrellara.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!- gritó Ren sin embargo, Erza se le adelantó y con su espada empuñada, se lanzó al ataque, el pelirrojo apenas si podía esquivar hasta que una de sus espadas de tierra se creó en su mano para enfrentar a la pelirroja.

-ICE MAKE: FLOOR- Gray congelaba el piso donde estaban ambos peleando para que Fold se resbalara y cayera y Erza le colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello, todos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo, Jellal sintió que algo no estaba bien, su intuición no lo defraudó.

-¡Erza, aléjate de él!- sin embargo, el grito del peliazul llegó tarde, una enorme columna de tierra, quebró el hielo hecho por Gray y se levantaba imponente golpeando a la pelirroja que salió volando.

La mano de Fold se encontraba sobre el suelo con un círculo mágico que giraba, sin embargo, no había sonrisa, no había esa amabilidad que alguna vez poseyó.

-Fold… -Lyon salió de su trance momentáneo mientras que intentaba atacarlo, pero era inútil, todos los ataques de Gray y de Lyon era absorbidos por la tierra de Fold, convirtiéndola en lodo.

-Maldita sea…-Gray estaba desesperándose, debía de deshacerse de aquel pelirrojo, pero no podían atacar con todo su poder, sabiendo que era amigo y compañero de Lyon, que había sido secuestrado de Lamia Scale y todavía lo controlaban para que les atacase.-

De pronto, desde su posición, Ultear pudo ver una puerta, vieja y casi destruida, hecha de madera que parecía que iba a caerse, una luz se colaba por las hendiduras de la madera, era la salida y lo sabía.

-¡Detrás de él, la Salida!- gritó mientras Fold, apenas si fruncía el ceño, molesto, hizo que de los pies de Ultear, un círculo mágico dorado, brillara, una torre de tierra salió disparada hacia arriba, impulsando a la maga del tiempo hacia el aire.

-¡ULTEAR!- gritaron Meredy y Gray al mismo tiempo, todos intentaron atacar.

-No los dejaré pasar, Kassandra-sama no debe ser inquietada por ustedes-amenazó.

De repente, Fold los miraba en pose de pelea, después se irguió y levantó ambas manos de las cuales una luz dorada salía y mecía sus cabellos.

-Barrera de Tierra… -murmuró, de sus manos estiradas, el círculo mágico dorado, giró y una enorme muralla se levantó detrás de él evitando que los magos pudiesen pasar.

-Demonios… -susurró Erza mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.

-ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER- un enorme tigre hecho de hielo, salió disparado y rugiendo al mago de tierra que lo esquivaba de un salto, sin embargo, aquella creación se dirigió a la muralla para golpearla varias veces creado varias grietas a la pared de tierra que comenzaba a solidificarse.

-Debemos de apresurarnos o la tierra se volverá roca y será imposible pasar… -la maga de las marionetas, comenzaba a ayudar a Lyon con la manipulación del gran tigre de hielo.

Erza afiló la mirada mientras cambiaba su armadura a la de Circulo Celestial y varias espadas eran invocadas a su alrededor antes de dispararlos, Fold esquivó apenas cada una de las espadas de la pelirroja mientras que estas se clavaban en la tierra comenzando a derrumbarla ayudando al tigre.

Meredy intentaba distraer junto con Ultear al pelirrojo, atacándolo para alejarlo de donde estaban haciendo el agujero antes de de pasar.

De pronto, un pequeño hilo de luz les dio la esperanza de salir de ahí, el tigre de Lyon comenzaba a quebrarse por lo que Gray lanzó un enorme martillo hecho de hielo para forzar más la pared de piedra que comenzaba a ceder.

De un momento a otro, un agujero lo suficiente como para que dos personas pudieran pasar, se hizo en la gran muralla de tierra, Gray y Lyon congelaron temporalmente el agujero para poder pasar, Gray pasó primero para mantener el agujero congelado en la salida mientras Lyon lo mantenía por la entrada.

-¡Corran!- Ultear gritó mientras se hacía hacia atrás intentando retener a Fold que estaba atacándola con varias torres de tierra y algunos torbellinos hechos de lodo.

El hielo de la entrada, comenzaba a quebrarse mientras que Lyon y Gray se estaban forzando para mantener el agujero abierto, sin embargo, cuando Meredy entro por aquel orificio, y Sherry estaba a punto de pasar, el hielo cedió dejando a Sherry, Ren y Lyon atrapados con Fold.

-¡LYON!- se escuchó el grito de Gray, el otro mago de hielo, sonrió de medio lado mientras se colocaba frente al mago de tierra.

-¡Vete, Gray!, ¡Salva a Juvia!- el grito de su "hermano mayor" le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido mientras apretaba las manos.

Jellal miró a Erza con determinación para comenzar a correr a aquella puerta vieja mientras Ultear y Meredy miraban al mago de hielo con algo parecido a la comprensión y al valor.

-Vamos, Gray- dijo la maga del tiempo- Lyon estará bien, es aprendiz de mi madre… -dijo tiernamente.

Gray suspiró y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a correr, la maga del tiempo, se quedó mirando la pared, restos de hielo que comenzaban a ser absorbidos por la pared de tierra.

-¡Mas te vale alcanzarnos o mi madre y yo nos molestaremos mucho!- gritó Ultear antes de sonreír y salir corriendo atrás de Gray acompañada de Meredy que la miraba.

-_Está preocupada por los aprendices de Ur… supongo que los ve como sus hermanos menores…-_-una sonrisa suave afloró en sus labios ante tal pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, Lyon miraba a Fold quien se acercaba a ellos con pasos tranquilos, su mirada ya no era elegante, estaba furioso, un brillo peligroso se afloró haciendo que Sherry se estremeciera, Ren se colocó frente a su prometida, dispuesto a protegerla, sin embargo, todo el suelo comenzó a moverse.

-¡Arenas Movedizas! -Lyon saltó junto a Ren y Sherry para alejarse de aquel suelo inestable que intentaba tragarlos, pero no esperaban que fueran atacados de nuevo.-¡Pilar de tierra!- varios pilares de tierra salieron del suelo para comenzar a atacarlos, pero los tres magos saltaban de uno en uno.

De pronto, de improviso, los pilares se movieron en diferentes direcciones, creando un enorme laberinto separando a los tres magos. Las paredes de tierra se endurecían con rapidez, creando una barrera casi impenetrable, Sherry comenzaba a asustarse, uno de sus más grandes temores era quedar atrapada en un laberinto, eso lo supo Fold cuando la conoció.

-Maldito, estás usando tus recuerdos para atacarnos…-Lyon se enfureció y comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna, solo quería encontrar a la pelirosa llamándola a gritos.

Por su parte, el moreno también corría desesperado para encontrar a su –aunque no reconocida- amada prometida, ambos chicos corrían desesperados hacia lo que creían ser el centro del laberinto cuando escucharon el grito desgarrador de la pelirosa, irrumpiendo en la quietud, ambos aceleraron el paso para buscar más desesperadamente a la chica.

-¡Sherry!- gritó el peliblanco cuando a lo lejos, en una encrucijada, el cuerpo de la chica estaba tirado en medio del camino, su ropa estaba rasgada mientras que Fold se mantenía a su lado con un trozo del vestido de la chica en sus manos.

Fold, al ver a Lyon, dejó ir el trozo de tela, que el viento se llevó y sonrió, como Lyon nunca pensó que sonreiría.

-Siempre fuiste débil, siempre fuiste un cobarde… -esa voz, Lyon no dudaba que era Fold, su amigo, pero también no creía que el chico se hubiese vuelto así de frio, de cruel, menos con Sherry a quien él sabía, consideraba como una hermana.

-¡Fold, reacciona!- gritó antes de ser atacado por varios pilares de tierra y saltando de un lado a otro intentando esquivar para poder acercarse a la pelirosa que no despertaba.

Por otro lado, Ren no escuchaba el alboroto, entre sus brazos, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Sherry que no respiraba, el mago de aire comenzaba a desesperarse mientras la tomaba con delicadeza y la movía.

-Despierta… -susurró con suavidad- Sherry, por favor… querida, despierta- el mago de aire estaba aprisionado, su hermosa prometida no respiraba y no daba señales de querer despertar, el compañero de esta, estaba perdido mientras que ellos estaban solos en quien sabe que parte del laberinto del enemigo.

Nada pintaba para bien.

De la nada, el cuerpo de la chica, se hizo de tierra, lodo y hojas secas, tomando el color café/marrón antes de desmoronarse entre los brazos del chico quien asustado, se giró rápidamente, siendo golpeado con fuerza por una columna de tierra y dejándolo sepultado, inconsciente.

Por otro lado, Lyon estaba esquivando y atacando con creaciones de hielo.

-No puedes, nunca pudiste vencerme… -le dijo con arrogancia, Lyon frunció el ceño molesto antes de atacar de nuevo.

-ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON- un enorme Dragón atacó a Fold quien saltó a una de las paredes cercanas y volvió a saltar alejándose del lugar.

Lyon se acercó a Sherry pero una barrera de tierra se interpuso y Fold salió de esta, dándole un puñetazo para mandarlo a volar.

-Nunca fuiste valiente… nunca pudiste confesar lo que sentías, orgulloso… -el pelirrojo lo miraba con altanería mientras que Lyon se levantaba con pesadez del suelo y recordó, cuando Sherry y Ren daban a conocer su compromiso, lo que sintió, lo que pensó y también recordó que el único que lo llego a saber, era aquel que ahora estaba frente a él.

_-Lyon…-la voz amable de Fold y la sonrisa caballerosa de esta, le reconfortó mientras miraba a la feliz pareja sonrojada, anunciando su tan "esperado" compromiso, los brazos cruzados del peliblanco se tensaron y sus propias manos apretaron sus antebrazos._

_-Me alegro por ellos…-sus ojos se escondieron debajo de la sombra de su cabello mientras que Fold sonreía comprensivo._

_-Estoy seguro que si, y también estoy seguro que ella no le gustaría verte mal… -Lyon mordió sus labios, el orgullo que le había caracterizado era mucho no le dejaba decir ni hacer más._

_Sin que él se diera cuenta, frente a sus narices, la relación del Akatsuki con Sherry, crecía y maduraba cada vez más, y él creía ciegamente que aquella pelirosa lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días, e iba a declarar sus sentimientos, una tarde de verano, cuando se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, si buen pudo luchar, su orgullo no se lo permitió._

El único que supo de aquel dolor lacerante que sintió –y que actualmente siente, con menor intensidad- era Fold, el mago elemental de la tierra que se había convertido en su amigo desde que Sherry y Ren habían formalizado su relación ante los dos gremios hermanos.

Y sabía de antemano, que cuando se casaran, o Sherry se iba a Blue Pegasus, o Ren tendría que unirse a Lamia Scale, a menos que los dos maestros tengan el común acuerdo de aceptar el matrimonio de ambos magos de gremios diferentes.

Lyon lo miraba entre ofendido, resentido, con dudas y con dolor, no podía atacarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar a Sherry a su suerte, era difícil la decisión. Sherry o Fold.

-ICE MAKE: GEISER- un sinfín de estalactitas de hielo, salieron por el suelo en contra de aquel mago que esquivo sin problemas, llevándose a la maga marionetista al cielo, dejándola aprisionada en una lápida de roca endurecida que mantenía las muñecas, los pies y la cintura de Sherry prisioneros, aun inconsciente.

-Nunca podrás vencerme… -seguía diciendo con arrogancia el mago de tierra mientras elevaba el suelo con Lyon para alcanzarlo, la pelea a puños comenzó.

Lyon apenas podía moverse en contra de Fold, quien se movía rápidamente, una patada fue suficiente para sacar a volar al peliblanco que se estrelló contra una de las paredes y quedó algo adolorido mirando hacia el mago de tierra. Sabía que Fold era fuerte, quizá de entre los más poderosos de Lamia Scale junto con Jura Nekis.

Con su mano en el estomago, mirando afiladamente a Fold, decidió que debía de ir por Sherry, eso era lo que Fold le había dicho.

-_La amas, ¿Verdad?- la pregunta le hizo mirar al otro mago con una mezcla de sentimientos, ¿amarla?, sabía que le atraía desde hace tiempo, que era importante para él pero amarla no era precisamente lo que quería decir._

_¿Verdad?._

_-No hay nada de malo en decir que amamos a alguien, pero creo que te tardaste demasiado en decidirte a hacerlo…-el peliblanco se giró molesto, no quería hablar de eso con nadie, especialmente con un tipo que apenas si lo conocía._

_-Que sea feliz… -Lyon se descruzó de brazos y se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida, lejos de toda esa festividad._

_-La pregunta, ¿Tú serás feliz?- Lyon no se detuvo a contestar. Con el tiempo, Fold y Lyon entablaron una amistad que fue fortaleciéndose poco a poco, Sherry también le había tomado cariño al mago de tierra._

Lyon se levantó del suelo con decisión, vencería a Fold por el bien de Sherry, por el bien de Fold.

-ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON- un enorme dragón volvió a arremeter contra el mago de tierra quien lo esquivó con cierta facilidad pero Lyon lo esperaba –ICE MAKE: WOLF- en su mano, se había creado la cabeza de un lobo hecha de hielo con el cual comenzaba a atacar al mago de tierra.

-ESPADA DE TIERRA- una espada hecha de tierra que se endurecía a ser de piedra completamente se formó en su mano comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo nuevamente.

Lyon, por alguna razón, se volvió más rápido, presionaba a Fold que comenzaba a cansarse y de un golpe certero, mandó a volar al mago de tierra que se estrelló contra una de sus creaciones de tierra mientras Lyon caía en una de sus rodillas.

La tierra a los pies de Lyon se endureció mientras que Fold se levantaba, le miraba con seriedad, con ansiedad y sus ojos cobraron vida, un instante, la mirada de Fold se volvió transparente como cuando era parte del gremio de Lamia Scale. Lyon se dio cuenta, muy dentro del mago de tierra, escondido, cautivo, se encontraba su verdadera personalidad.

-Te liberare…-dijo antes de comenzar a arremeter contra él a golpes fuertes, rápidos haciendo que Fold cediera y las paredes de aquel laberinto, comenzaban a quebrajarse lentamente, Lyon con un golpe final, lanzó a Fold contra una de esas paredes frágiles, haciéndola polvo y con Fold herido sobre la montaña de escombros.

De entre aquellas paredes, la silueta de Sherry apareció asustada, Lyon la miró con sorpresa, sus ojos se giraron a ver a la "Sherry" cautiva, dándose cuenta que era uno de los clones de tierra que Fold había creado, pero alcanzó a la pelirosa para abrazarla.

-¡Lyon-San!- gritó acercándose a él, apretándose contra sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida.

-¿Estás herida?- la peliblanca negó suavemente, Fold se levantó de entre los escombros con una mirada sombría, ahora sus orbes verdes eran turquesa intenso, su mirada era amenazante, de sus manos salían dos círculos mágicos que giraban, dispuesto a atacarlos.

Sherry se colocó detrás de Lyon y Fold comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con frialdad, jamás en todo lo que lo conocían, lo habían visto así, furioso, molesto, desafiante, peligroso.

-Co…bar….de…-dijo entrecortadamente mientras se detenía y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancársela, la mueca de dolor se plantaba en su rostro- Ly…on… Conge… lame- suplicó apenas consiente mientras gritaba de dolor.

El mago de hielo apretó los puños y se dispuso a hacerlo pero las manos suaves de Sherry le detuvieron, ambas miradas se cruzaron, el peliblanco estaba por ceder cuando recordó que ella no le miraba con amor, que debía ser fuerte. Los gritos de Fold le hacían desesperarse y sin querer, empujó a Sherry hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer.

-¡Lyon-san!- gritó intentando detenerlo pero Lyon no la escuchó.

-ICE MAKE: GEISER- las estalactitas de hielo, cubrieron a Fold que se detenía y quedaba encerrado en aquel hielo mientras que Sherry gritaba que se detuviera.

De entre los escombros, apareció un herido y sucio Ren que se acercó a ambos magos, viendo que el peliblanco había vencido a su contrincante, se apresuró a ir a la chica que tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó el moreno, arrodillándose al lado de su prometida mientras ella no paraba de llorar.

Lyon apretó los puños y giró su vista hacia la estatua de Fold, recordando que debía de ser fuerte, que Sherry ya no lo amaba, y que ahora, Juvia estaba en peligro, que Juvia era una prioridad.

-_Pero Juvia es de Gray… _-se dijo a si mismo mientras caía de rodillas, los golpes de la pelea le estaban pesando factura.

-¡Lyon-san!- la pelirosa se acercó a ayudarlo, pero una mano por parte del peliblanco, se lo impidió, no la quería cerca, no la deseaba tan próxima a sus manos o no respondería.

Su herida en su corazón, quedó expuesta.

-Maldición… -se dejó caer en el suelo, mirando el techo, de pronto, toda la habitación cambio radicalmente, ahora era un cuarto acogedor, alfombrado y elegantemente decorado con seda y satín, los muebles eran de alta calidad y la estatua de Fold seguía estando al centro de la habitación hasta que estalló en miles de pedazos brillant4es y el mago de tierra, cayó a la alfombra completamente inconsciente.

Los ojos de Lyon se giraron a Fold y después a la pareja, hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo más.

Mientras tanto, una pelirosa con caireles, miraba con frialdad y molestia hacia una ventana, en su mano se encontraba un portarretratos con una pequeña niña pelirosa con una sonrisa angelical, a su lado, Kassandra y del otro, a un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

-Fold… ¿Cómo pudiste?... –el portarretratos fue lanzado con saña y furia hacia la pared, el cristal de la fotografía, fue quebrado en miles de pedazos mientras que la fotografía, fue pisoteada con coraje.- Traidor… -

Satania se comenzaba a frustrar, solo quedaba un Elemento a vencer, Ceren y ella misma para llegar a Kassandra, sabía que Ceren no se dejaría vencer, pero le preocupaba la siguiente elemento, ella no selló sus poderes ni su mente, no sabía hasta que punto, Kassandra había entrado en el interior de la mente de la maga de agua.

-Maldición… -se enfureció y no tuvo más remedio, un enorme círculo mágico de color rosa apareció en sus pies, el poder de su magia, mecía sus hermosos caireles rosados mientras se concentraba.

-Creación de mentes… la perdición de los cuatro elementos, murallas de la mente… -conjuró con suavidad, mientras toda la mansión comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto, los pisos se movían, las paredes desaparecían o aparecían donde antes no estaban, las decoraciones se movían solas.

Desde la parte más alta de la mansión, Kassandra abría los ojos con suavidad.

-Tuviste que usarlo…-susurró mientras en sus manos se encontraba una carta desdoblada, un listón violeta y una rosa disecada.

El semblante de Kassandra, a contra luz de la luna, se quedó pasmado, mirando con atención aquel papel que tenía entre manos, en ella, el nombre de Juvia Loxar, Kassandra giró sus ojos hacia la ventana, el cielo claro de noche, comenzaba a mancharse con las nubes de tormenta.

-Juvia… -

**POR FIN!**

**Madre de Dios, me costó demasiado este capitulo, como que no sé jajajajaja no me concentré demasiado en él, aparte que he tenido muchísimo trabajo jajajaja.**

**Yukistar: acertaste y espero que te haya gustado la pelea de Fold contra Lyon, la dejé… "Inconclusa" ya que en realidad, Fold recobró un poco de su mente, Satania no hizo el trabajo tan perfecto como ella creía. Y si, la idea de Levi y Gajeel ya la tenía desde que comencé a planificar a los personajes.**

**Cata; Jajaja me alegra que te gusten las peleas por que todavía faltan, te dejo la de Fold, ojala no te decepcione. De a cuarta puerta, tadan, anunciaré el titulo al final de los agradecimientos jajaja.**

**Marce: jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojalá este mismo también te haya gustado, y si, pronto se verán Gray y Juvia.**

**Mafi; Muchas gracias por el cumplido, de verdad, gracias, ¿Qué tiene Satania?, es una larga historia, y todo está conectada con Fold.**

**Andrea: jajajaja espero te guste mucho la pelea de Fold.**

**Nana-chan: también me mató la historia de Odayin y si, te prometo algunos Omakes, ya que tengo que explicar ciertas cosas para que entienda, por ejemplo, el comportamiento de Satania, pronto, pronto verás más de ellos jajaja. Espero que no te vayas a equivocar con la pelea de Jellal y Erza jajaja, si, anunciaré el capitulo esperado xD. Espero que no te haya decepcionado Fold, de verdad me costó mucho trabajo.**

**Sakura: Pensé de verdad que no querías el volver a leerme jajajajaja .**

**Tomando en cuenta tus comentarios, hice esta pelea jejejeje espero que haya mejorado, y no te preocupes, me gusta que me digas que ves para poder mejorar aun más. De Natsu, lo pensé pero… no sé, como que no por lo que viene después de que enfrenten a Kassandra. Ya ya, el gruvia estará pronto, espero no decepcionarte xD. Por cierto, C y G aparecen en el siguiente capítulo también xD**

**Bien, anuncio el tan esperado siguiente capitulo xD**

_**Cuarta Puerta: El llanto del cielo**_

_**Juvia de las Profundidades.**_

**Saludos!**


	13. 4 Puerta: El llanto del cielo

Titulo: Légende des Dragons

Capítulo 13.- 4ª Puerta: El llanto del cielo

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos de Autor: FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, pero los personajes de Kassandra, Violet, Satania, Fold, Ceren, Enfer y Odayin son de mi total autoría (basados en algunas cosas a los personajes de FT)

Dedicatorias: Este capi se los dedico a Sakura Zala, Nana-chan, Yukistar, Mafi Ariadne y Cata Fullbuster porque gracias a sus comentarios, no he dejado esta historia y me emociona cada vez más el escribir los siguientes capítulos.

Aclaraciones: La personalidad de Juvia ha sido cambiada con fines de este fic, no es que en realidad ella sea así en la actualidad (aunque debería, quizá así ya se hubiera violado a Gray desde hace mucho jajaja)

**Capítulo 13.- 4ªPuerta: El llanto del Cielo**

**Juvia de las Profundidades.**

-Creación de mentes… la perdición de los cuatro elementos, murallas de la mente… -conjuró con suavidad, mientras toda la mansión comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto, los pisos se movían, las paredes desaparecían o aparecían donde antes no estaban, las decoraciones se movían solas.

El cabello rosa de Satania se movía con impulso mientras ella se concentraba en su magia, sus círculos mágicos crecieron progresivamente hasta alcanzar a cubrir toda la mansión mientras ella apretaba los ojos, era demasiada magia la que estaba usando para poder cubrir toda la mansión pero era parte de su plan.

-¡Manipulación de recuerdos!- gritó mientras su cuerpo se elevaba un poco, su magia se movía en ondulaciones hacia toda la mansión, apoderándose de ella, el brillo rosado iluminaba la habitación antes de desvanecerse lentamente y Satania bajaba de nuevo al suelo, cansada, agitada.

En la puerta de la habitación, un hombre de cabellera blanca la miraba atento, sin interrumpir su sagrado proceso mágico, y una sutil sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica dejaba de brillar en tonos rosados.

-Así que terminaste usándolo… -la chica se giró a la puerta un tanto sorprendida.

-Ceren- sus ojos turquesas, se giraron a la cama que estaba frente de ella- ellos no deben estar juntos de nuevo… o todo habrá sido en vano- el peliblanco la miró ansiosamente, pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras, y sus ojos verdes captaron la fotografía que estaba en el suelo detrás de Satania y la levantó con cuidado dejando caer los trozos de vidrio del portarretrato.

La pelirosa intentó quitarle aquella fotografía pero con el uso reciente de su poder, estaba algo debilitada así que no lo logró, mirando con algo de mala forma a Ceren para que le devolviera aquella foto tan importante, tan querida y tan odiada a la vez.

-¿Qué pretendías al ocultarme esto?- Satania miró con recelo a Ceren mientras le arrebataba la fotografía de las manos.

-¡No es nada que te incumba!- sin embargo, Ceren la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola de manera amenazante y le soltó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo de forma sumisa, mirando a otro lado, molesta, impotente.

-Sabes que no debes ocultarme cosas, Satania, y sabes bien por qué…-los ojos fríos de Ceren y el ardor de su mejilla, hicieron que Satania se quedase en el suelo, sosteniéndose el rostro enrojecido del golpe, apretando los labios, arrugando más la fotografía en sus manos, sin contestar absolutamente nada.

Ceren se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como le gustaría, sin embargo, todavía podía tener el triunfo después de todo.

-Todo… por el bien de Kassandra-sama…-su voz fría, inundó aquel pasillo alfombrado que lo dirigía hacia su habitación, la puerta donde detendría a los que llegasen a él, claro, si es que alguien siquiera quedase con vida.

Por otra parte, los magos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro después de salir de aquella puerta, de alguna manera, los pasillos de aquella mansión eran interminables, era como si fuese un laberinto hecho exclusivamente para que ellos no pudieran seguir avanzando.

-Me estoy hartando –todo el grupo de magos se había detenido en la intersección de tres caminos diferentes, frustrado, el mago de hielo golpeó una pared con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones para calmar su frustración.

Erza, Jellal y Ultear intentaban discernir cual de los tres caminos tomar para seguir adelante, ya solamente quedaban ellos cuatro y era difícil decidir, aparte de que como lo habían visto y escuchado, seguramente tendrían que llegar a la cámara donde los esperaría aquella maga a la cual debían de salvar.

-Esto no me agrada…-Erza miraba con atención uno de los caminos, este estaba impregnado con el poder mágico de alguien que conocía, y estaba casi segura de que era de la maga de agua, sin embargo, había algo diferente, era como si la magia de Juvia estuviese… contaminada.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y todos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas mientras observaban como las paredes que estaban estáticas, se movían apareciendo de la nada, moviéndose rápidamente y Ultear tomó a Meredy de la mano jalándola hacia ella mientras Jellal hacía lo mismo con Erza.

Cuando la usuaria del tiempo quiso alcanzar al mago de hielo, una pared se interpuso dejándolos separados mientas que Meredy intentaba atrapar la mano de Jellal sin suerte, ya que otra pared había surgido del suelo sin aviso, separándolo a los chicos en tres grupos.

Jellal con Erza, Ultear con Meredy y Gray completamente solo.

-Demonios… -el mago de hielo miró en todas direcciones, ahora solo estaba parado en medio de un pasillo igualmente alfombrado.- ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros, Maldita Sea!- gritó molesto y golpeó la pared frustrado.

Ahora separado de sus compañeros, no le hacía ninguna gracia, sin embargo, la brisa fresca que emanaba por el pasillo donde se encontraba, le hizo tener un sentimiento de añoranza, era como si su piel se erizara con el roce de aquella suave ventisca húmeda.

De pronto, y en aquella brisa fresca, pudo percibir un aroma, un perfume floral y a la vez tan fresco, suave y tímido pero a la vez encantador, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, era un perfume que antes había tenido tan cerca, era… era…

-Juvia- sin pensarlo dos veces, se comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

-_Gray-sama…-_

La voz de Juvia hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a caminar apresuradamente.

-_Ayúdeme… -_ la visión de Juvia cayendo en la oscuridad con su mano extendida hacia él, pidiendo desesperadamente el que la rescatara, sus ojos asustados, su ropa desgarrada.

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente por aquel pasillo, el aroma lo guiaba por el camino correcto, la presencia mágica de Juvia lo inundaba de desesperación, se imagina que encontraría a la maga de agua debilitada, golpeada y maltratada y frunció el ceño ante su imaginación.

-Espérame, ya voy… -susurró mientras corría tan rápido como podía, deseó el poder ir más rápido, el poder avanzar casi deslizándose para llegar a su destino, el ver los hermosos ojos azules de Juvia.

Y al fondo del pasillo, logró verla, una puerta que desentonaba con el decorado rustico del lugar, era una puerta de cristal don incrustaciones de plata, el símbolo de la familia rica, dueña de aquella mansión, grabada a cincel sobre el cristal, la brisa podía sentirse saliendo de ahí, estaba seguro que ese aroma era el de Juvia pero estaba combinado con algo.

Frunció el ceño y por primera vez en su vida, deseo tener el olfato de perro de Natsu.

Cuando alcanzó aquella puerta, se detuvo con dudas, algo le decía que debía detenerse, era como si un presentimiento le dijera que no debía abrir aquella puerta, y apretó los dientes gruñendo.

-_Gray-sama…-_de nuevo la voz de Juvia le hizo tensarse y sin pensarlo mucho, junto sus manos antes de crear su magia, lazando un gran ataque de lanzas de hielo.

La puerta fue reducida a pequeños fragmentos de cristal mientras caminaba con cautela pisándolos, haciéndolos crujir a sus pies mientras sus ojos grises miraban el que debería ser el interior de una de las habitaciones, sin embargo, la brisa fresca se convirtió en un aire húmedo que anunciaba una tormenta.

La puerta daba en realidad a una terraza amplia, el piso era de mármol blanco reluciente, a los costados había dos jardineras con hermosas flores en su apogeo, sin embargo, el sol comenzaba a ser cubierto por unas gruesas nubes grises haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más frío,

De cierta manera, le hizo sentir que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

Caminó lentamente mientras que buscaba por todas direcciones, algo le decía que detrás de toda esa hermosura de jardín, algo no muy bueno se escondía y al caminar, se dio cuenta de que en el centro de aquella terraza, se encontraba una hermosa y enorme fuente de mármol igualmente blanca, el agua bailaba con gentileza y hermosura, y a pesar de no haber tanta luz, las gotas de agua que salían disparadas, brillaban preciosamente cuales trozos de diamante.

Gray las contemplaba analíticamente, los recuerdos de ver esas mismas gotas cerca de los ojos de Juvia, su poder y se acercó a tocar el agua, estaba fría al tacto y se preguntó si alguna vez Juvia sintió aquel frio en su ser y cerró los ojos, debía concentrarse.

-Juvia… ¿Dónde estás?- se dio la media vuelta, iba a regresar por donde llegó para seguir buscando, sin embargo, detrás de la fuente, una luz azul le hizo girarse, alerta de lo que fuese a pasar.

Una puerta, igualmente de cristal, con incrustaciones de diamantes ahora brillaba detrás de aquella fuente, el cristal dejaba ver una silueta opaca, la silueta de una mujer, y sus ojos se achicaron en advertencia a la vez que la puerta lentamente dejaba al descubierto a quien se escondía.

En posición de defensa por cualquier ataque sorpresa, seguramente un enemigo había salido a su paso, como aquel infernal chico, la tipa del abanico o el viejo amigo de Lyon que manejaba la tierra, sin embargo, sus músculos tensos por la advertencia de un enemigo cercano, se relajaron de sorpresa, sus ojos igualmente se habían abierto.

Una mujer hermosa, de piel pálida, sus ojos eran azules oscuros, su cabello era celeste y caía en hermosas ondulaciones por debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo era cubierto con hermoso vestido largo de color azul oscuro que brillaba, decorado con pedrería al borde de la falda en forma de flores y hiervas que subían a su vientre mientras una hermosa estola de color blanco se enrollaba en su cuello y sus manos eran cubiertas con guantes blancos igualmente elegantes.

-Juvia…-se quedó pasmado, de aquella puerta, salió una brisa la cual llevo hasta él el aroma floral de su perfume, igual al que siempre usaba, y aunque se había imaginado lo que enfrentaba ahora, se negaba a creerlo, aunque una vez Lucy le había dicho que Juvia había sido controlada antes de entrar al gremio, atacándola.

La peliazul frunció el ceño en señal de molestia mientras daba pasos lentos y cortos hacia fuera de aquella hermosa puerta de cristal al suelo de mármol de aquella hermosa terraza.

-¿De dónde conoces el nombre de Juvia?- los ojos de Gray se dilataron de sorpresa, era su voz, sin duda pero no tenía esa entonación delicada, amable y linda que lo había recibido siempre después de volver de una misión, tampoco estaba ese apelativo respetuoso ni esa suavidad en su voz.

Había agresividad, estaba completamente seguro que era agresividad y advertencia hacia su persona lo que había logrado detectar en la voz de aquella peliazul y apretó los puños haciendo una nota mental de que fuera lo que le hayan hecho a Juvia, iban a pagarlo con creces e iba a liberarla, ella debía volver a Fairy Tail con él, a eso había venido.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Juvia?- la peliazul se enfadó, esa forma de hablarle, esa familiaridad de alguien que no recordaba estaba haciendo que la sangre le hirviera hasta casi evaporarse por lo que levantó su mano y con solo uno de sus dedos, elegantemente, disparó.

-Bala de Agua- susurró, un pequeño círculo mágico salió en la punta de su dedo y una porción casi minúscula de agua salió velozmente hacia el mago de hielo que apenas si pudo evitarla.

-¡Juvia!- le gritó en un intento de reprenderla y deseo, ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos apenados, sus manos temblorosas.

-Cállate….-y de su mano salieron varias balas más atacando al mago de hielo que apenas podía esquivarlas de un lado a otro.

-¡ICE MAKE: SHIELD!- una cúpula de hielo se posó frente a él para protegerlo, sin embargo, las balas de agua, perforaron sin piedad el hielo para herirlo no de gravedad y sacarlo por los aires con un grito de dolor.

-Eres un mago de hielo… -sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, sus tacones hacían el ruido peligroso de que se acercaba a él, su mirada furiosa, sus ojos centellaban odio.-No sabes cuánto Juvia odia a los magos de Hielo- esas palabras, hirieron a Gray de forma profunda.

Sus ojos chocaron de cierto modo, Gray estaba asombrado y a la vez a la defensiva, ella parecía irradiar odio por cada poro de su piel hacia su persona, hacia su elemento, hacia cualquier cosa que le conectar a él y se dio cuenta de que Kassandra había jugado con la mente de Juvia de la manera más cruel y más baja.

Gray afiló la mirada y se levantó de aquel suelo de mármol mirando a aquella maga de agua con esa misma mirada de reto, ella era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte y lo sabía.

Esta pelea no iba a ser fácil.

Y es que Gray decidió el pelear, pelearía por la libertad de Juvia, para que ella volviese a Fairy Tail, para que ella volviese a ser tierna, linda, encantadora, tímida…. Para que ella volviese con él, a su lado.

Se preparó para atacar.

-ICE MAKE…. LANCE- un sinfín de lanzas salieron disparadas a Juvia quien se mantuvo en su posición sin moverse, y una sonrisa que Gray nunca pensó ver en ese pálido rostro, se plantó en sus labios, una ladeada, una burlona, una de satisfacción.

-No podrás dañar a Juvia, el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua….-esa sonrisa, esa voz impregnada de burla, las lanzas de hielo atravesaban una a una el cuerpo de la maga de agua sin hacerle ningún daño, era como si sus lanzas atravesaran un muro de agua.

La sonrisa de ella, parecía burlona a su presencia, como si lo sintiera inferior a ella, como si nada que el hiciera pudiera afectarla por lo que caminó lentamente hacia él con esa misma sonrisa, con la pose de triunfo, aun siendo atravesada por las lanzas de hielo, Gray afiló la mirada mientras ella se acercaba.

-Maldición… -gruñó por lo bajo mientras sin pensarlo se quitó la camisa, dejando el logotipo de Fairy Tail al descubierto al igual que su piel apiñonada haciendo que Juvia se detuviera con una mirada seria, el mago de hielo se preparó para lo que ella quisiera hacer.

-Eres un Hada…-la seriedad en la voz de Juvia lo hizo fruncir el ceño extrañado.

-Tú también lo eras –le dijo mientras que ella afilaba más la mirada. Gray intentó acercarse, sin embargo ella se mostró amenazante, el poder que irradiaba de su cuerpo era inmenso. ¿De dónde rayos consiguió tanto poder?

La maga de agua, se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él mientras que el cielo se oscurecía más y el ambiente comenzaba a impregnarse de humedad y frío, unas suaves gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, anunciando una torrencial lluvia.

-Juvia Odia el hielo, Juvia desprecia a las Hadas…-susurró mientras ella se iba a cercando cada vez más y sacaba de un torrente de agua, su sombrilla familiar, rosada en forma de hongo con decoraciones de corazones y encaje blanco, sin abrirlo, lo empuñó antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia el mago de hielo y comenzar a correr con su nueva arma.

-ICE MAKE: SWORD- una espada hecha de hielo en la mano de Gray, recibió el ataque directo de la maga de agua quien intentaba golpearlo con fuerza, y el chico se dio cuenta de algo. Ella era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, más de lo que él hubiese imaginado y se arrepintió de alguna vez creerla débil, de preocuparse porque su magia no fuese suficiente.

-Juvia te matará… -susurró mientras sus afilados ojos, se clavaban en la mente y el corazón de Gray haciendo uso de un sorprendente manejo de aquel paraguas como un arma de ataque mientras el chico apenas si podía defenderse de los ataques con aquella espada blanca.

Golpe tras golpe la espada de hielo se debilitaba, trozos pequeños de hielo salían disparados hacia todos lados, anunciándole a Gray que el arma creada con su magia, no duraría mucho, los golpes de Juvia eran fuertes y certeros.

-¿_Cuando se hizo así de fuerte y hábil…?- _se preguntó mientras saltaba hacia atrás alejándose de ella para notar como varios trozos más de hielo caían al suelo haciéndola más delgada y frágil. Juvia también lo había notado así que el mago de hielo, con su poder volvió a cubrir su espada para hacerla más resistente y de nuevo, ambos comenzaron a atacar con golpes de sus armas.

De pronto, en uno de los ataques, la espada de hielo comenzó a desquebrajarse, un segundo ataque y la espada estaba fragmentada y su pecho expuesto por lo que la hermosa y enguantada mano de Juvia se colocó en su pecho, un círculo mágico en tonos azulados, la mirada triunfante de Juvia, su sonrisa arrogante.

-Water Edge- susurró con tal suavidad y Gray apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando un dolor punzante en su pecho le hizo salir volando hacia atrás mientras miraba el cielo oscurecido, anunciando la lluvia y recordó aquella batalla, hace un tiempo atrás, cuando se conocieron.

_-El cielo azul… es la primera vez que Juvia lo ve…_-su voz era apagada, asombrada, cansada, como si fuera verdad lo que acababa de hacer y le creyó dándole una sonrisa, él estaba herido y aún así peleaba, ella defendía lo que creía que era correcto, fue una pelea que nunca olvidaría, no cada que le viera a los ojos.

Recordó la oscuridad de su corazón, recordó que cuando él fue atrapado por su agua un mísero segundo, pudo ver el pasado triste de ella, su soledad, su depresión y eso lo empujó a pelear con más fuerza, salvar a Lucy… y salvarla a ella.

"_Salvarla a ella"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe antes de caer al suelo, pudo reincorporarse y caer de pie con sus ojos escondidos debajo de su fleco, aunque gracias a la herida que traía sangrante en su pecho, una rodilla cayó al suelo y su mano helada se fue a la herida, congelándola.

Ella lo miraba con su sombrilla en sus manos, sorprendida de que aquel chico pareciera querer reaccionar.

Los ojos de Gray la atravesaron cuales dagas de hielo pero ella no se amedrentó y volvió a correr hacia él dispuesta a pelear una vez más y la espada de hielo se volvió a formar en sus mano, la pelea era intensa y Gray comenzaba a usar su fuerza sobre ella.

-Te salvaré… -le dijo mientras presionaba contra ella y su fuerza casi la vencía.

-Juvia no necesita ser salvada –de pronto, el paraguas se abrió de improviso y miles de pequeñas agujitas hechas de agua a una velocidad increíble salieron disparadas al mago de hielo que se sorprendió y se hizo hacia atrás y hacia un lado para poder esquivar apenas su ataque.

La espada de hielo se deshizo para ponerse en posición de ataque, Juvia frunció el ceño y lanzó el paraguas hacia el cielo el cual se abrió dejando salir un torrente más grande y muchas más agujas fueron en dirección del mago de hielo quien solo frunció el ceño pero no se movió de su lugar.

El ataque dio de lleno a Gray mientras el polvo del ataque se levantó sobre donde estaba el mago de hielo. Juvia permanecía expectante a donde se encontraba aquel mago, su mano estirada hacia su dirección y su ceño fruncido.

-Mago de hielo, idiota…- susurró bajando su mano, el paraguas cayó lentamente, meciéndose en el aire hasta su mano mientras se daba la media vuelta, dando por derrotado a aquel mago, sin embargo, detrás de aquella estela de humo, una sonrisa macabra apareció.

-Aun te tenga que llevar inconsciente, haré que vuelvas conmigo-la maga de agua apenas su pudo darse la vuelta, un enorme martillo hecho de hielo estaba por sobre su cabeza logrando que abriera los ojos sorprendida antes de hacerse un torrente de agua para poder escapar de semejante golpe que dejó un gran cráter en el suelo y los restos de su paraguas debajo de este.

Cuando se volvió a materializar hecha de agua, Juvia miró con ojos fieros a Gray y el mago de hielo sintió un estremecimiento, se daba cuenta cuan hermosa podía ser esta maga, esta mujer… Juvia.

Recordaba a la dulce y tímida maga de agua, mientras veía a la fiera que podría llegar a ser, se preguntó si siempre fue así de fuerte, si siempre escondió ese mismo poder dentro de su –aparentemente- frágil cuerpo, aquella ferocidad recorriendo sus venas y sonrió con sorna. ¿Por qué entonces era tan tímida si a él le gustaba más así?

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó la peliazul aun don esos ojos azules irradiando furia mientras que Gray acrecentaba su sonrisa.

-De lo mentirosa que puedes ser… -de pronto, el mago de hielo se hincó para colocar sus manos sobre el suelo.

-Juvia no te permite que la insultes así- la peliazul saltó mientras que con su mano dirigía algunos chorros de agua que iban hacia el mago de hielo quien no borraba su sonrisa y no la perdía de vista.

-ICE MAKE: CHAIN- un círculo mágico salió de la sombra de Juvia sobre el cielo y varias cadenas hechas de hielo, salieron disparadas hacia esta que no pudo esquivarlas a tiempo siendo envuelta por aquellas frías cadenas y jalándola sin piedad al suelo, azotándola sin piedad.

Juvia dejó escapar un sonido de su garganta a causa de la impresión y el dolor de ser aprisionada contra el suelo con esa brusquedad, sin embargo cuando Gray se acercó, lo miró con ese resentimiento mient5ras movía su cuerpo para poder soltarse, sin embargo, el mago de hielo apretaba sus manos haciendo que las cadenas se ciñeran más al cuerpo de la maga logrando sacar un gesto de dolor.

-Suelta a Juvia, mago cobarde- Gray borró su sonrisa un segundo mirándola seriamente.

-Así tenga que llevarte inconsciente, haré que vuelvas a mi lado –sin medir sus palabras, la maga de agua afiló los ojos peligrosamente antes de sonreír.

-Se te olvida, estúpido mago de hielo… que el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua- y en un segundo, el cuerpo de Juvia se deshizo en un torrente de agua para deslizarse fuera de las ataduras de hielo que cayeron al suelo antes de deshacerse en miles de pedazos, Gray no se sorprendió, solo miro el mismo lugar con sus ojos apagados.

Cada palabra, cada insulto era una daga en su corazón, si alguna vez pensó que la maga de agua era molesta, si alguna vez imaginó lo pesada que podría ser, o empalagosa con él, ahora extrañaba aquellos ojos tiernos y duces, quizá hasta empalagosos y se dijo que el azul de esas orbes no combinaba con el odio ni con el rencor.

Se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba formándose el cuerpo de Juvia.

El cielo gritó con un trueno quebrando la calma inundándola con el estruendo y una luz resplandeciente que apenas iluminaba el lugar, Juvia estaba de frente a Gray, la escena se repetía, miradas frías, indiferentes por ambos, el cielo se mezclaba con el suelo a través de la contundente tormenta que ahora se cernía sobre ellos.

Gray juraba que Juvia podía leer cualquier cosa dentro de él, mientras que ella era un misterio para él, a pesar de ser de agua, era un agua turbulenta, violeta, agresiva que no le dejaba ver esa calma que siempre le mostraba el interior de la maga de agua por lo que frunció el ceño.

-Regresa conmigo a Fairy Tail, no hagas esto más difícil- él se colocó dispuesto a atacarla.

-No eres nadie para darle ordenes a Juvia – sus ojos brillaron por otro trueno que decidió caer en medio de ambos, igualmente dispuesta a atacar.

Ambos parecían querer defender algo, Gray juraba en su mente, que traería de nuevo a Juvia al gremio mientras que la peliazul decidía en su mente si matar a aquel mago de hielo rápido o hacerlo sufrir lentamente y es que de verdad, en toda su vida –o la vida que le implantaron en su mente- nunca había odiado tanto a un mago de hielo tanto como el que tenía enfrente.

Y en un último pensamiento, ambos se atacaron.

-¡Water Slice!- rugió Juvia mientras sus manos estaban extendidas hacia el mago de hielo, chorros de agua salieron disparados.

Gray por su parte, se agacho y corrió en varias direcciones esquivando cada uno de los remolinos de agua que salian en su dirección sintiendo las gotas de agua en su piel como si quemasen, sabía que Juvia podría provocar la lluvia dependiendo de lo que ella estuviese sintiendo.

De pronto, pudo alcanzarla para tomarla de sus muñecas, sorprendiéndola. Abrió los brazos de Juvia sin contemplaciones quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca, ella estaba tan anonadada, se había sumergido en los ojos grises del mago de hielo.

-CROSS ICE – susurró suavemente cerca de ella mientras una hermosa cruz de hielo aparecía detrás de Juvia aprisionándola sin dejarla opción para escapar.

-Maldito mago de hielo… -susurró mientras intentaba zafarse sin embargo, al creer que podía escapar convirtiéndose en agua, se dio cuenta de que sus manos y sus pies estaban completamente congelados en la cruz sin dejarla salir, y con sus ojos asustados, se giró a ver aquellos ojos grises.

Sintió miedo.

Gray la miraba aun con sus manos sobre las muñecas congeladas de Juvia, sus ojos clavados en los de ella y pudo ver ese brillo tierno y tímido en la profundidad de esos dos posos azules. La lluvia era intensa, pareciera que la tormenta quisiese derretir el hielo que aprisionaba a la maga de agua sin éxito alguno, Gray sin embargo podía sentir el daño en su piel expuesta que comenzaba a enrojecerse pero no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

-Juvia te odia…-rencor, pudo palpar el odio genuino de ella en su voz, y eso lo apuñalo.

-Mientes- ella forcejó intentando golpearlo pero el hielo comenzaba a adherirse a su espalda para no dejarla mover.

-Juvia odia a los magos de hielo, solo ven al agua como su herramienta… ¡SOLO VEN A JUVIA COMO SU HERRAMIENTA DE USO!, ¡LOS MAGOS DE HIELO NUNCA ENTENDERAN LA LIBERTAD DEL AGUA!- Gray la miraba atento, la verdadera razón de que Juvia le odiase en realidad no era culpa suya directamente por lo que simplemente pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

El aliento de Juvia chocó contra los labios fríos de Gray, sus orbes grises brillaban serias, determinadas y los de Juvia temblaron, estaba a merced de aquel ser sin corazón, tan frio como todo aquello que creaba y no podía luchar más.

-Si eso crees… -su voz grave golpeó los oídos de Juvia haciéndola estremecer e intentó alejarse cerrando los ojos, apretándolos para ignorarlo, olvidar que tenía tan cerca a aquel mago, a aquel chico y sin saber, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Suelta a Juvia… -susurró suplicante, Gray afinó la mirada peligrosamente.

-Mírame…-ella se negó y el tuvo que tomar el mentón de la chica para que se girase a verlo, él se quedó observando aquel rostro tan conocido.- Juvia, mírame, ¿crees que solo te usaría?- ella abrió sus ojos y vio la profundidad de él y pudo ver dolor, pudo ver soledad, pudo ver desesperación.

Un vago recuerdo cruzó su mente, algo que así como llegó, se fue y Gray lo notó.

No supo que más hacer para que ella volviese a ser la de antes, sacarla de ese extraño hechizo que la mantenía cautiva, podía ver dentro de ella toda aquella soledad, pudo ver dolor, pudo ver un rencor que había visto años atrás cuando se conocieron, pudo volver a ver su historia detrás de sus orbes azules y se estremeció por su propia soledad.

-Juvia… regresa a ser la que eras- susurró mientras sus dedos fríos apretaban con fuerza el mentón de ella, sus ojos fieros chocaron contra los ahora suaves de Gray como si estuviese sumergiéndose dentro de un agua cálida y tranquila como lo era el interior de Juvia.

Ella se quedó callada, sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidos cuando los labios helados de Gray ocuparon los suyos, como si quisiera poseerla y a la vez liberarla y de pronto, una lagrima cálida pero solitaria salía de sus ojos para descender suavemente por la mejilla de porcelana.

-_Gray….sama…-_sus ojos azules se achicaron, al parecer su cuerpo todavía lo recordaba pero su mente estaba confusa, todavía lo odiaba, todavía la cercanía del mago de hielo la alteraba pero sus labios parecían haber esperado ese beso durante mucho tiempo mientras que su corazón saltaba con alegría.

Sus manos dejaron de estar frías, olvidó por completo que sus pies estaban aprisionados contra el hielo de la cruz que ahora congelaba su espalda también impidiéndole escapar, sus labios, sus ojos, sus lagrimas, el mago de hielo, el calor y el frio que despedía de su cuerpo hacia ella, que la envolvía y de alguna forma la embriagaba encantadoramente haciendo que olvidase por completo donde estaba, con quien estaba, que estaba haciendo, que deseos tenía, todo se envolvió en los labios de él.

Gray acariciaba con dedicación los labios de ella, con suma suavidad y con adoración, nunca creyó que esos labios tan finos fueran tan cálidos y suaves, que encajaran con su propia boca, nunca imaginó que besar a esa maga de agua despertara en él lo que nunca había sentido, aquellas sensaciones de posesividad, celos, cariño, suavidad, un calor que no era molesto.

De pronto, al soltarla de aquel beso, todavía pudo ver esos ojos fieros, húmedos de sus lágrimas pero aún amenazantes y con un coraje que hizo que ella se moviera y no lo viera más. Sonrió de lado satisfecho, había escuchado la voz de esa Juvia que había venido a buscar.

-Juvia no te perdonara tu insolencia… -gruñó, el mago de hielo apenas parpadeo antes de sentir como detrás de él, el agua de aquella fuente se aproximaba en su dirección en forma de remolinos que amenazaban con herirlo por lo que saltó a un lado dejando que el agua diera de lleno a donde estaba la peliazul congelada en aquella cruz.

-Maldición… es más fuerte de lo que creía…- dijo el chico cayendo de lado mientras que miraba como el agua golpeaba a la chica y la cruz hecha de hielo se desquebrajaba dejándola libre, sus ojos azules le atravesaban con furia pero podía ver, la antigua Juvia volvía poco a poco.

-Te mataré…- le susurró mientras la lluvia caía ahora en forma de agujas que lastimaban el cuerpo del mago de hielo quien corría a cubrirse mientras se acercaba a ella, atacándola con su propio cuerpo, cayendo sobre ella, aprisionando sus manos contra el suelo.

-No te dejaré ir, no de nuevo –susurró con furia mientras ella se movía para zafarse sin embargo no pudo, la fuerza de él era mayor, pero con una sonrisa, de nuevo se volvió a deslizar de entre los brazos de Gray para quedar sobre él.

-¡WATER NEBULA!- un torrente de agua gigantesco salió de la nada disparado hacia el mago de hielo que no pudo evitarlo y fue estrellado contra la fuente de mármol, rompiéndola en el proceso, quedando tendido sobre las ruinas.

Los tacones de ella resonaron por sobre la lluvia mientras caminaba lentamente y se sobaba las muñecas que habían sido lastimadas por aquel mago que estaba inconsciente en el suelo de mármol. Con su mirada fija en él, apretó los labios molesta mientras con sus manos creaba una gran burbuja de agua donde encerró a aquel mago de hielo quien flotaba inerte.

-Juvia dejará que te asfixies hasta morir…-

Gray dentro de su aquella burbuja de agua, apenas abrió los ojos, debilitado y ahora con falta de aire, pudo ver detrás de la Juvia ornamentada con esa hermosa estola blanca, ahí, cual fantasma, la Juvia que siempre lo miraba, con ese sombrero alto, con esa pequeña capa de color azul, sus ojos ensoñadores que brillaban al verlo ahora tristes.

Estaba encerrada en si misma.

-_Gray-sama…-_volvió a escuchar mientras él luchaba por mantener la respiración.

-Ju…via…-su aliento se perdió en burbujas que salían de aquella esfera de agua azul donde sus ojos grises se cerraron y la maga de agua le daba a entender que él había sido derrotado.

En su inconsciencia, Gray podía ver sus recuerdos, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando pelearon, recordando lo fuerte que era y que ella después le siguió… se mantuvo siempre detrás de él para protegerlo, asistirlo, siempre pensando en él y en las necesidades que tuviera.

Siempre llamándolo con apelativos honoríficos de respeto, y él nunca se quiso dar cuenta de ella hasta que la secuestraron, aquella noche de fiesta donde fue arrebatada de su lado por la que creía parte del gremio, después, en una pesadilla antes de entrar a aquella mansión donde pudo sentir lo que la maga de agua sentía hacia él y comprendió que le correspondía, a su fría forma lo hacía.

Había jurado salvarla, había prometido el regresar con ella a casa y la motivación regresó, su corazón volvió a latir mientras que la cúpula de agua comenzaba a congelarse lentamente ante los ojos asombrados de aquella maga de agua que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que la esfera de agua, congelada, explotara en miles de trozos de hielo antes de dejar caer al débil y herido mago de hielo respirando agitadamente y tosiendo el agua que estuvo a punto de quitarle el último aliento.

-No… No puede ser… -ella se quedó pasmada mientras que él la miraba con esos ojos grises apasionados, brillando con decisión y volvió a saltar sobre ella para dejarla de nuevo debajo de su cuerpo, esta vez congelando en el proceso sus manos en una red de hielo que conectaba a sus pies y parte de sus piernas y espalda.

-No te dejaré ir… yo soy el que te mostró la luz del sol como tú me mostraste la belleza de la lluvia… -ella estaba sorprendida, sonrojada y su cuerpo tembló bajo el de él. La lluvia comenzaba a mermar pero la temperatura bajó notoriamente para dar paso de lluvia a nieve que se deslizaba hacia ellos como cubriendo su batalla.

-Gr… Gray-sama…-y rápidamente así como vino, se fue, el brillo usual de Juvia volvía a los ojos de ella pero se desvanecía con la misma rapidez.

Él no dejó que su nueva adquirida -descubierta- debilidad le nublara sus sentidos y se inclinó rápidamente a sellar con sus labios los de ella y se alejó así de rápido.

-Perdóname Juvia, es necesario- ella intentó moverse pero fue inútil.- ICE MAKE: GEISER- enormes picos de hielo salieron de la espalda de la maga de agua que fue congelada dentro de aquel enorme geiser que era enmarcado con la nieve que caía lentamente sobre el hielo, derritiéndose.

Ella gritó antes de ser encerrada pero fue imposible, no pudo evitar en ataque y quedó encerrada en aquella estatua de hielo antes de que Gray cayera de rodillas agotado y se dejara caer de espaldas junto al iceberg mirando el cielo atentamente que comenzaba a despejarse, los copos de nieve dejaban de caer sin embargo toda la terraza ahora estaba cubierta de ella y el sol hacia que esta, brillase cuales diamantes esparcidos por el mármol blanco.

-¿Sabías, Juvia, que la unión del agua y el hielo crea la nieve?...-susurro antes de sentarse y flexionando su rodilla, apoyó su brazo y escondió sus ojos debajo de su flequillo.

La sonrisa que dejó ver Gray, era de amargura, ¿Cómo había sido capaz, es maldita de Kassandra en transformar a Juvia de esta manera?... odiándolo, haciéndolo pelear contra él.

-Te acabaré…-susurró al viento mientras el geiser de hielo a su espalda, resplandecía con el hermoso atardecer, pronto la noche caería sobre ellos y se preguntó como estarían los demás.

En la torre más alta, Kassandra miraba con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la ventana, el hermoso atardecer y el resplandeciente arcoíris que se levantaba majestuoso, de su mano, cayó un trozo de papel, donde venía escrito el nombre de Juvia Loxar y de Lila Hamilthon, el corazón de Kassandra estaba destrozado.

-Lila…¿Por qué… Lila? - y el susurro amargo hizo que los ojos violetas de la Dragon Slayer saliera ríos de llanto mientras tapaba sus ojos con pena.

**POR FIN!**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo xD, me esforcé muchísimo por lo que me tarde más de lo necesario jajajajaja, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Por cierto, algunos ataques de Gray los inventé considerando que él puede moldear Hielo Alquimico Estático.**

**Debo confesar que tengo miedo de que de este capítulo, ya no sigan leyendo xDUu**

**YukiStar: Fold y Kassandra no se conocían… directamente, es una historia que contaré próximamente xD. Y si Kassandra tiene más edad de la que aparenta. Y no Juvia la cambié, como no fue sellada como Odayin o Fold, le cambié la personalidad.**

**Cata: Jajaja gomene por la tardanza xD espero cumpla con las expectativas y para compensar, lo hice más largo xD.**

**Mafi: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero te haya gustado este.**

**Nana-chan: contra Fold me costó trabajo, si que si u_ù pero lo logré xD, con Juvia también me costó moldear su odio hacia Gray gracias a que le han hecho creer que odia a los magos de hielo. Y bueno, no metí a Meredy por que ya era justo que hubiera un gruvia xD.**

**Karin123: Jajaja ojalá te haya gustado este, hice la pelea más emlotiva jajajaja, de Lyon seh, duele T_T**

**Marce: de verdad que me duele mucho el pensar que sucedió entre Sherry y Lyon por que si se veñia algo de afecto entre ambos, pero bueno, en fin u_u**

**Sakura: Jajajaja gracias, no es paciencia es amor a mis amados personajes xD. Muchas gracias y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo:**

_**La quinta puerta: El filo de la traición.**_

_**Ceren el misterioso.**_

**Espero que sigan leyendo xD**


End file.
